89,5 Teenage Radio FM
by Anggara Dobby
Summary: [COMPLETE]Baekhyun hanya seorang penyiar radio biasa yang sedang beruntung mempunyai banyak penggemar. dihari pertama bekerja,Ia sudah mendapatkan satu penelepon misterius yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Suami masa depannya,dan penelepon konyol itu selalu menghubunginya tiada henti. "YA! NUGUSEYO?/"Astaga,jangan kejam seperti itu Baekkie nanti tubuhmu bertambah pendek."/Yaoi! CBhere!
1. Chapter 1

"Baek! Ada telepon yang masuk, angkat!"

Pemuda manis yang tengah memakan keripik kentangnya itu mengangguk dan cepat-cepat memakai headphone-nya kembali. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya kearah microphone yang ada didepannya,

"Oke, guys. Ada telepon yang masuk, siapapun yang menelepon. Selamat kau orang pertama yang akan bercerita padaku malam ini." Pemuda yang memiliki wajah semanis seperti gadis itu terkekeh kecil. Ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada seseorang—salah satu staff—yang berada diluar ruangan tempatnya siaran.

 _Oke, Baekhyun. ini hari pertamamu berkerja! Lakukan yang terbaik!_ –batinnya.

"Hallo? 89,5 Teenage Radio fm, dengan DjByun disini. Siapa disana?"

Baekhyun mengernyit heran ketika penelepon diseberang sana tidak menjawab, hanya ada sebuah deru nafas berat membuatnya bergidik. "Oke, mungkin orang ini gugup. Hallo?" Baekhyun mencoba menyapa sekali lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun mencoba sabar.

"Jika masih tidak ada jawaban, aku tutup. Masih banyak pendengar yang mau menelepon."

Seseorang disamping Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya mendengar nada ketus Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang seperti itu, Luhan—nama pemuda itu—cukup memakluminya.

"Baiklah akan kututup!"

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun tersenyum miring ketika si penelepon mulai angkat suara. Dan..mendengar suara berat si penelepon membuat senyuman Baekhyun hilang perlahan. _Jangan-jangan yang menelepon ini sudah berumur 30-tahunan? Ahjussi? Astaga, aku sangat tidak sopan tadi.. tapi inikan stasiun radio khusus remaja.._

" _Yo!_ hallo BabyByun? Maaf tadi aku agak gugup mendengar suara indahmu menyapa gendang telingaku. Oh lembut sekali, jika untuk mendesah pasti erotis. Sangat cocok dengan wajah manismu dan tubuh mungilmu. Tapi, yeah—bisakah kau jangan terlalu ketus? Aku semakin gemas padamu jika kau ketus seperti itu. aku tidak ingin bercerita apapun, hanya ingin mengatakan.. selamat bekerja dihari pertama sayang, Aku mencintaimu~"

Mulut Baekhyun sontak menganga dengan lebar, dia segera membanting toples keripik kentangnya.

"YA! _NUGUSEYO_?"

Orang diseberang sana terkekeh, "Suami masa depanmu."

Dan semenjak saat itu, Baekhyun selalu menerima telepon dari penelepon misterius itu pada saat jam 21:24. yeah setiap Baekhyun siaran..

 **A** nggara **D** obby p **res** ent;

 **89,5 FM TeenageRadio**

 **.**

 **Genre : Humor. Romance (yekali-_-) Mystery—agak horror(gayakin gue)**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek! Park Chanyeol—Byun Baekhyun/slight : Hunhan!**

 **Setting : Radio!au**

 **Rate : T—tobat.**

 **Length : twoshoot/threeshot atau shoot-shoot'an/?**

 **.**

 _ **a/n :**_ _gue gatau ini ide muncul tbtb, maaf kalo ada kesalahan—ya namanya manusia. Cuma buat hiburan aja gaess. FF CB pertama gue, yiha! ABSURD FICT GUYS (ciri khas gue) non EYD! Banyak bahasa gawl bro. And last… read and review cantik? :*_

 **..**

 **..**

…

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursinya, sedikit meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Ia memutarkan sebuah lagu dulu untuk para pendengar selama Ia beristirahat. Ia baru saja membacakan beberapa e-mail yang masuk dari para pendengar—ini malam minggu, dan acara malam ini adalah 'segmen cinta'. Dan selama membacakan e-mail itu Baekhyun terus tertawa-tawa (sampai Luhan mengiranya kesurupan hantu radio), semua pendengarnya meminta saran padanya dan curhat padahal jelas-jelas Baekhyun sangat buta dengan yang namanya cinta.

Demi menjaga imej dan tidak mau dikatai _Jomblo ngenes_ , Baekhyun memberi saran dan masukan seadanya seperti;

(ps : italic adalah isi e-mail)

From : **aMberJLiu**

" _Byunnie oppa, aku mempunyai masalah dengan kekasihku ;(( dia bilang kami sudah tidak cocok, karna setiap kali kencan dia selalu memakai baju berwarna pink dan aku memakai baju berwarna hitam, dia memaksaku untuk pakai baju berwarna menggelikan itu! aku kan tidak suka. Aku kesal! Aku ilfeel, tapi aku cinta. Jadi aku harus bagaimana? EOTTOKHAE?!"_

Baekhyun sontak tertawa—tapi tidak terlalu kencang nanti Luhan akan memasukan mulutnya dengan gumpalan kertas lagi.

"Oke, oke. tenang Amber-ssi, jangan sampai membanting laptopmu sendiri. Um, aku hanya ingin mau mengatakan. Jika kalian saling mencintai, untuk apa mengakhiri hubungan hanya karna warna kesukaan masing-masing? Semua orang 'kan mempunyai selera yang berbeda-beda. Lagipula gunanya mempunyai kekasih adalah untuk melengkapi perbedaan." Baekhyun mengibas poni rambutnya merasa perkataannya sudah sangat bijak seperti pakar cinta. Membuat Luhan yang berada disebelahnya mendengus sebal.

"dan Oh ya, sebenarnya yang lelaki itu kau atau kekasihmu?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

Luhan menepuk keningnya, "Yaampun baek, tentu saja pengirim e-mail itu seorang wanita! Dia saja memanggilmu 'oppa'."

"Kenapa kekasihnya yang sukanya warna pink? Mereka bertukar jenis kelamin?"

"LANJUTKAN SAJA BACA E-MAILMU BACON!"

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya dan cepat-cepat membaca e-mail yang masuk lagi. memangnya ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya? _Oh iya, Luhan hyung kan suka warna pink..pantas dia marah._ –batin Baekhyun.

"Cih, Luhan hyung semakin sensitive saja seperti wanita PMS—oke maaf hyung! Turunkan kursimu! Baiklah pendengar, maaf karna kericuhan kami. Aku akan membacakan lagi e-mail yang masuk." ucap Baekhyun.

From : **KimKaisexy**

" _Aku tidak mau banyak berbicara, karna aku malas mengetik banyak. Aku hanya ingin e-mailku dibacakan dan orang yang kusuka mendengar ini. Ehm, DJ Byun atau DJLu bisa bacakan e-mailku dengan besar kan? Oke, untukmu Do Kyungsoo! Namja pendek bermata tidak santai dan hobby memarahiku tapi manis dan menggemaskan…AKU MENCINTAIMU! TERIMALAH SURAT CINTAKU DILOKERMU! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU, KAU HARUS MENERIMAKU DAN MAU BERKENCAN DENGANKU BESOK MALAM! KALAU TIDAK AKU AKAN MENCULIKMU DAN MEMPERKOSAMU! sudah itu saja. Terimakasih."_

"Wow, wow. santai KimKai-ssi, kau pemberani sekali! _Jjang!_ Aku sudah membacakannya dan semoga Do Kyungsoo mendengarnya ya hehe." Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

Luhan ikut mengomentari isi e-mail yang baru saja Baekhyun bacakan itu, "Hey, KimKai-ssi, kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu atau mau membuat anak orang takut hah? Gila! jangan sampai Do Kyungsoo benar-benar kau perkosa."

Kedua pemuda manis itu tertawa bersamaan, ada-ada saja pengirim e-mail itu.

"Oke, baiklah, sepertinya ada—woah! 15 e-mail baru masuk. Akan kubacakan lagi ya?" ujar Baekhyun.

From : **oohsehun_**

" _Untuk Luhan kethayanganku, thuaramu thangat manith malam ini apalagi jika tertawa..aih! bithakan kita bertemu? Aku ingin thekali melihat wajahmu, pathti thangat manith dan menggemathkan :D sebenarnya aku ingin mengirim ini thejak lama, namun aku mathi malu hehe. Jaga kethehatanmu ya! dan jangan lupa makan malam ruthaku, tharanghae :* (dan beribu emoticon yang sama memenuhi halaman e-mail)"_

Luhan hanya bisa mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya, "Baek..sejak kapan kau cadel huruf S?"

"Aku tidak cadel! Di isi e-mail ini memang tertulis seperti itu, astaga! Orang idiot mana yang sampai menulis saja ikut-ikutan cadel. Ugh lidahku terasa terbelit." protes Baekhyun.

"Oh ya?" Luhan segera menatap layar monitor didepannya dan membaca isi e-mail tersebut. Seketika wajahnya memerah dan Ia tersenyum sangat lebar. "Hey ini e-mail untukku! Ahahaha"

"Astaga, aku punya fans baru lagi? Hahaha aku serasa seperti artis."

Baekhyun hanya menatap Luhan datar. Wajah _partner_ -nya itu berbinar sekali seperti baru saja mendapatkan kecupan gratis dari Jenifer Lopez—itu hanya perumpaan Baekhyun sih.

"untuk Oh Sehun, terimakasih pujiannya. Kau mau kita bertemu? Haha aku sih mau-mau saja, kau mau dimana? Kapan? Aku pasti bisa meluangkan wak **—** "

"Ya! hyung! Ingat kita sedang on air bukan sedang ajang mencari gebetan, aku tahu kalau kau jomblo. Tapi tidak usah _flirting_ dengan pendengar yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya it **—** MMMPH!"

"Baiklah, DJLu disini~ aku yang akan membaca e-mail sekarang karna DJByun tiba-tiba sembelit. Oke, sampai dimana tadi?" ujar Luhan seraya melirik Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan gumpalan kertas dimulutnya. Luhan terkekeh dan kembali membacakan beberapa e-mail yang masuk.

…

Yah begitulah sekiranya kejadian 10 menit yang lalu.

Sudah sebulan Baekhyun bekerja sebagai penyiar radio disini, dan Ia sudah mendapat respon yang baik dari para pendengarnya. Bahkan para pendengar itu mengklaim diri mereka sebagai Byunisme—penggemar berat Baekhyun. Baekhyun senang-senang saja karna dirinya ternyata disukai banyak orang, padahal Baekhyun merasa Ia biasa-biasa saja saat siaran, bahkan terkesan _ceplas-ceplos._

Baekhyun dan Luhan adalah penyiar favorit Teenage Radio ini, jadwalnya hanya setiap malam Jumat, sabtu dan minggu. Inginnya sih Suho—atasan mereka—memperkerjakan mereka setiap hari (agar rating radionya menaik dan uang tambah mengalir) tapi langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Baekhyun.

Dia butuh waktu bermalas-malasannya omong-omong, karna Baekhyun bekerja disini memang bukan mencari uang (orangtuanya masih sehat walafiat untuk menafkahinya) tapi karna ingin meluangkan waktunya yang kosong saja—untung-untung mencari pengalaman kerja.

Baekhyun sendiri adalah salah satu mahasiswa tingkat satu jurusan jurnalistik di Sinhwa University. Banyak yang menyukainya, karna Baekhyun adalah anak yang mudah bergaul dan pandai berbicara _dengan kata lain_ , cerewet dan berisik. Suaranya pun sangat bagus, Ia sering menjadi vocalist saat pensi. Dan memecahkan beberapa kaca jendela kampus saat mencapai nada tinggi—ini kata Jongdae sih, dia memang berlebihan dan tidak menyadari kalau suaranya lebih menyakitkan telinga.

Banyak yang bilang..Baekhyun itu cantik dan manis.

Dan Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati menendang orang yang mengatakannya cantik.

"Aku tampan! Kau tidak lihat wajahku mirip dengan Tom Felton?" –itulah yang sering Baekhyun katakan saat ada orang yang menyebutnya cantik.

Yeah, tapi faktanya kau lebih cantik dari Kim Taeyeon.

…

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Aku menguap malas dan sesekali memejamkan mataku, kalau saja Luhan hyung tidak memukul kepalaku aku pasti sudah tertidur dan bermimpi indah. Aku mengerang sakit, tangan Luhan hyung pasti tulang semua, kepalaku nyeri.

"kau bekerja-bekerja saja, jangan urusi aku. Aku ngantuk tahu!"

Luhan hyung menatapku tajam—tuh kan, aku salah apa lagi? lama-lama dia seperti Ibu tiri. Dan aku cinderellanya. Cinderella yang tersakiti dan terniaya hiks—tunggu! aku 'kan lelaki, kenapa harus jadi Cinderella?

Oh yeah, mungkin karna aku cantik—kata teman-temanku ya.

"Giliranmu baek! Aku sudah selesai." ucap Luhan hyung seraya melepas headphone-nya.

Aku melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 21:15 . oh ya, ini giliranku yang menerima telepon dari para pendengar. Aku senang segmen ini, karna bisa mendengar curahan hati pendengar yang rata-rata _galauers_ itu. Haha sedih sekali hidup mereka yang menangis karna cinta—em, oke, Ibuku mengajariku untuk tidak menjadi anak yang kejam.

"Tunggu! aku yang menerima telepon?" tanyaku pada Luhan hyung.

"bukan, Miranda Kerr. ya tentu saja dirimu, kau ini kenapa sih?"

Apapula membawa-bawa Miranda kerr.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ketika aku harus menerima telepon jam segini. Apa ya?

"Aha! Baek, kau memikirkan penelepon misterius yang mengaku Suami masa depanmu itu ya?"

Aku segera menoleh kearah Luhan hyung. Seseorang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai hyung-ku itu hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas, ewh menyeramkan. Wajah cantiknya tidak pantas bereekspresi seperti itu. mendengar ucapan Luhan hyung barusan membuatku lemas dan kembali mengantuk.

Penelepon bersuara _ahjussi_ mesum yang tidak pernah absen menelepon saat aku siaran pada jam segini. Itu penyebabku kembali mengantuk. Sialan! Aku baru ingat malam ini orang itu belum menelepon. pasti dia akan menelepon dan berceloteh tidak jelas lagi.

Aku menyebutnya 'Hantu mesum'

Iya, karna dia misterius seperti hantu. Tidak pernah memberi tahu namanya dan menelepon hanya saat jam 21:24 setelah itu menghilang. Idiot! Sok misterius, dia pikir aku penasaran dengannya begitu? Tch mimpi saja. aku tidak akan mau bertanya ini-itu dengannya, ataupun menanyakan dia sudah mempunyai kekasih atau belum dan tidak perduli kekasihnya cantik atau tidak. Yang pasti aku lebih cantik dari kekasihnya—em, o-oke lupakan kalimat terakhir.

Dan untuk mesum, orang itu memang pantas mendapatkan panggilan seperti itu. bayangkan saja, minggu kemarin dia bilang ingin merasakan bibirku. Bukankah sangat kurang ajar? Kekasihku saja belum pernah menciumku dan dia malah ingin menciumku?!

Oh iya aku tidak punya kekasih. Lupakan.

Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi adalah banyak para pendengarku yang mendukungku untuk berpacaran dengan si hantu mesum itu—mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai shipper DjByun dan hantu seksi. Kenapa mereka bilang hantu seksi?

Ya, karna mereka bilang suara penelepon misterius itu terdengar sangat seksi. Cih, menurutku malah seperti kerbau menguap. Lagipula mana mau aku berpacaran dengan seseorang yang tidak jelas bentuk dan rupanya itu. Maaf saja, aku memiliki kriteria yang tinggi. Aku ingin kekasihku memiliki tubuh tinggi, tegap, _gentleman_ , dan bisa membuatku terus tertawa dan tersenyum.

Pasti menyenangkan.

"Baek! Ada telepon masuk!"

Luhan hyung menyadarkan lamunanku. Aku segera memasang headphone yang melingkari dileherku. Dan menekan tombol terima di hybrid telephone.

Sebelumnya aku mengecek suaraku dulu, seorang penyiar professional harus melakukan ini agar suaranya tetap bagus oke? "Ekhem, cek bintang satuduatiga pagar. Bagus? Oke, mulai."

"Ehm ehm, Hallo? 89,5 Teenage Radio fm. Dengan DjByun disini? siapa disana?"

" _Suami masa depanmu, sayang."_

DEMI BOKONG KUDA LAUT! tuh 'kan hantu mesum itu yang menelepon. Ingin rasanya aku membanting audio mixer didepanku kalau saja aku tak ingat Suho hyung akan menendangku jika aku melakukannya. Aku melirik jam dinding dengan cepat.

Sialan, jam 21:24.

Aku melirik Luhan hyung yang sedang menahan tawanya, mencoba memberikan kode ' _hyung-kau-saja_ - _yang-berbicara'_ padanya.

"wajah anak anjing dibuangmu tidak mempan padaku, sudah bicara sana dengan kekasihmu itu!"

"Ya! Dia bukan kekasihku!" protesku, rasanya ingin sekali menenggelamkan wajah menyebalkan Luhan hyung dikolam ikan hiu. Luhan hyung terkekeh dan mulai berjalan keluar ruangan untuk menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Aku sendirian sekarang..

" _Ya, aku memang bukan kekasihmu tapi jodohmu."_

Hidungku kembang kempis mendengar suara menyebalkan itu. "Mimpi saja sana! Aku tidak mau punya jodoh yang tidak jelas dan idiot sepertimu."

" _Terimakasih pujiannya sayang hehehe."_

Aku 'kan tidak memujinya kenapa dia malah berterimakasih? Dasar otak dilutut. "Sudah cepat, katakan apa maumu?aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan celotehanmu. Masih banyak yang mau bertelepon."

" _Mauku? ya, simple saja sih. Tolong naikan dulu resleting celanamu, aku jadi gugup."_

a-apa? Resleting celanaku terbuka?

Aku buru-buru melihat kearah bawah dan sialan! Bagaimana penelepon itu bisa tahu resletingku terbuka? Aku membenarkannya dengan panik, ugh sialan! Pasti aku sedang ditertawakan oleh seluruh pendengar radio ini. Benar-benar kurang ajar penelepon ini!

"Apa yang kau katakan? Celanaku baik-baik saja!" bohongku. Plis, aku tidak mau dipermalukan.

" _Jangan berbohong Baekkie, lihat! Lihat! Wajahmu memerah—wow manis sekali! Aku jadi ingin mencium pipimu."_

"Kau ini! Jangan melantur sialan! Akan kusumpal bibirmu nanti ya!" oke, baiklah aku benar-benar dibuat jengkel oleh orang yang wajahnya saja tidak kuketahui itu.

" _disumpal dengan bibirmu, tidak apa-apa kan?"_

"Yaa, tidak apa-apa. Sehabis itu aku akan memotong bibirmu dan mencabik-cabik wajahmu dan kulempar kau kekandang singa betina yang sedang lapar." ucapku dengan nada tenang. Apa kubilang, dia memang pantas kujuluki hantu mesum.

" _Astaga, jangan kejam seperti itu Baekkie sayang. Nanti tubuhmu bertambah pendek."_

Celana dalam kakek Sooman! Ketiak anjing laut! upil kerbau! Asdgafshdjdkflfjsl!

Orang ini benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis. Andai orang ini ada didepanku, sudah kupastikan aku akan benar-benar memotong seluruh organ tubuhnya.

" _Wajah marahmu menggemaskan sekali Baekkie! Yatuhan, padahal kau sedang marah tetapi kenapa wajahmu tetap unyu seperti itu sih? aku jadi tidak tahan untuk mencubitnya."_

"Darimana kau tahu aku sedang marah?" tanyaku heran. Kadang aku bingung dengan penelepon misterius ini, dia selalu tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan ketika sedang siaran. Aku bergidik ngeri memikirkan kalau penelepon ini benar-benar hantu. Hih.

" _Aku 'kan jodohmu..jadi aku tahu segala apa yang sedang kau lakukan."_

"Oh ya? Coba tebak aku sedang apa sekarang?" Aku menyeringai seraya bercermin dicermin kecil milik Luhan hyung. Haha pasti dia tidak bisa menebaknya aku sedang melakukan apa, mati saja kau penelepon sialan! Pasti dia sedang berfikir keras saat ini.

" _Kau sedang bercermin. Ayolah Baekkie, wajahmu sudah cantik jangan kau pandangi terus kekeke~"_

Apa?

Aku segera melirik kesegala arah. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? kenapa tebakannya sangat benar? apa jangan-jangan dia…ada disini? menguntitku?

" _Hey hey Baekkie sayang, tenanglah! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba panik seperti itu? ada apa hm? Aku jadi ikutan panik."_

Tuh kan. Dia bahkan tahu kalau aku sedang panik sekarang. Aku melepas headphone-ku dan segera berlari keluar ruangan—mencari si penelepon misterius itu. aku yakin dia ada disini!

" _Baek kau mau kemana?! Hey kau masih on-air!"_

Aku melirik kesana-kemari. Hanya ada Luhan hyung yang sedang memakan ramyeon cup-nya dan Jongdae yang sedang memainkan laptopnya dengan mata yang terkantuk-kantuk.

"kenapa kau keluar Baek?" tanya Luhan hyung.

"Apa kau melihat seseorang yang lain ada disini?"

Luhan hyung menggeleng, "tidak, hanya ada aku, kau dan Jongdae disini."

"Benarkah?"

"tentu saja. sudah sana kembali siaran! Jangan makan gaji buta ya!"

Aku mendengus sebal dan kembali masuk keruangan penyiaran, memangnya gaji punya mata sampai dia bisa buta? Ada-ada saja Luhan hyung. baiklah aku merasa aneh sekarang, kenapa penelepon ini bisa tahu segala kegiatanku?

Jangan-jangan…dia benar hantu? Jadi selama ini aku berbicara pada hantu begitu?

Aku segera duduk dikursiku dan kembali memasang headphone. Masih terdengar suara penelepon gila itu yang memanggil-manggilku dengan sebutan 'Baekkie'. Lucu sih nama yang Ia berikan, tapi aku measa seperti anak anjing.

"Hey kau! sebenarnya kau siapa huh?" tanyaku.

" _Suami masa depanmu, Byun Baekhyun.."_

Bahkan dia tahu nama asliku, hiks. Aku benar-benar seperti merasa diikuti dan diperhatikan. "Aku serius! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Jawab aku atau aku tidak akan lagi menjawab panggilan darimu!"

" _Ah, kau mulai mengancamku. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa memberitahu namaku padamu."_

"Ya! Kenapa?!" seruku marah.

" _Woah kau mulai penasaran denganku. Kau menyukaiku ya? haha."_

"B-bukan! Cih mimpi saja sana, aku tidak akan menyukai orang absurd sepertimu. Aku hanya…hanya..takut jika kau memang benar hantu."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, pasti seluruh pendengar akan mengiraku idiot. Masa bodoh, yang penting aku sudah mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang mengganjal dipikiranku.

" _kalau aku memang hantu..bagaimana?"_

Mataku membulat. Aku mengusap-usap kulitku yang tiba-tiba merinding. O-oke aku memang takut hantu, jangan ditertawakan plis. Aku mempunyai pengalaman buruk dengan makhluk yang tidak memiliki raga dan berwajah menyeramkan itu.

" _Aku sudah lama meninggal, tepatnya dua tahun lalu. Aku dibunuh dengan cara yang tidak wajar, karna itulah aku masih bergentayangan dan mencari seseorang yang telah membunuhku.. yeah, terserah saja sih kau mau mempercayainya atau tidak. Karna aku tak perduli."_

"K-kau bercanda..?"

" _untuk apa aku bercanda, memangnya hantu bisa bercanda? 'kan kau sendiri yang ingin mengetahuiku."_

Aku meneguk salivaku. Luhan hyung..aku butuh kau sekarang! Aku benar-benar takut, jadi dia benar hantu? Aku tidak mau melirik kemana-mana, hey! Siapa tahu saja kan ketika aku menoleh lalu aku langsung disuguhi penampakan menyeramkan si penelepon misterius ini?

" _Jangan takut seperti itu Baekkie..aku tidak akan menyakitimu kekeke~ wajah ketakutanmu sangat lucu, astaga."_

"Ya! Jangan mengangguku! Bukan aku yang membunuhmu, pergi jauh-jauh ketempat asalmu!" aku berseru seraya memejamkan mataku. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan keringat membasahi pelipisku. Benar-benar mengerikan ketika kau terus-terusan ditelepon oleh hantu dan ternyata hantu-nya selama ini berada didekatmu!

Sialan, apa salahku sampai aku diikuti hantu seperti ini?

" _Aku akan terus menganggumu, karna_ _ **Aku mencintaimu**_ _. Mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku.. Yeollie.."_

"AAAAAAAA LUHAN HYUNG! AKU TIDAK MAU SIARAN LAGI!"

 **-oOo-**

 **..**

 **-oOo-**

Gara's note :

Tahu kok. Gaseru.

 **Lanjut apa udahan nih?**

 _Cuma hasil keisengan gue doang sih -_- wkwk. Yaudahlah yang suka, sok atuhlah kasih komentarnya dikotak review ;;) FF pertama Chanbaek gue sih Yahaaa :D_

 _Peacesign,_

 **Anggaraaaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

"sampai Suho hyung tinggi seperti Changmin _sunbae_ , aku tetap tidak akan mau siaran dimalam hari! Berikan aku _part_ siang! Kita ganti _part_ , aku siang kau malam! Aku tidak mau tahu atau aku akan bunuh diri dirawa-rawa."

"…siapa peduli? Sana bunuh diri."

Baekhyun merengek keras, "YAAAA JONGDAE PLISPLIS!"

"Lagipula kau ini bodoh atau idiot sih? mana mungkin hantu bisa menelepon. memangnya dialam baka ada yang menjual pulsa? Dia itu hanya orang iseng yang mengerjaimu saja Baek."

"tapi..tapi..dia tahu semua apa yang sedang kulakukan! Aku takut, ayolah Jongdae~"

"Mungkin hanya beruntung menebak. Sudah sana jangan ganggu aku dengan rengekan balitamu itu. menggelikan tahu!" Jongdae mencibir malas.

"Jongdae-yaaa~"

"…"

"Jongdae tampan deh." _Uhuk uhuk_ –Baekhyun tersedak dalam hati.

"…"

"Jongdae-ya, _Bbuing-bbuing~ Bbuing-bbuing—_ "

"jabang bayi."

"..kusumpahi burungmu tidak bisa ereksi!"

"YA BYUN-CEBOL-BAEKHYUN!" Jongdae berteriak murka dan melihat Baekhyun berlari kencang dari hadapannya. Jongdae mendengus dan melihat kearah bawahnya dengan khawatir, "Apapula membawa-bawa ereksi segala, semoga sumpahnya tidak mempan. Ini menyangkut masa depanku huhu."

sementara Baekhyun berhenti didepan pintu masuk studio, mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit dan mulai merengek keras. "AAAAA AKU TIDAK MAU SIARAN MALAM HARI! AKU TIDAK MAU DITERROR HANTU CABUL ITU HUWAAA!"

—sampai orang-orang disekitar mengiranya pemuda mungil itu stress karna krisis ekonomi.

..

 **A** nggara **D** obby p **res** ent;

 **89,5 TeenageRadio FM**

 **.**

 **Genre : Humor. Romance (yekali-_-) Mystery—agak horror (gayakin gue)**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek! Park Chanyeol—Byun Baekhyun/slight : Hunhan!**

 **Setting : Radio!au**

 **Rate : T—tobat.**

 **Length : twoshoot/threeshot atau shoot-shoot'an.**

 **.**

 _ **a/n :**_ _gue gatau ini ide muncul tbtb, maaf kalo ada kesalahan—ya namanya manusia. Cuma buat hiburan aja gaess. FF CB pertama gue, yiha! ABSURD FICT GUYS (ciri khas gue) non EYD! Banyak bahasa gawl dan alay bro. And last… read and review cantik? :* TYPO EVERYWHERE! WARN WARN!_

…

 **..**

 **19:00 KST**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya malas-malasan menuju tempat kerjanya—dimana lagi kalau bukan studio radio milik Suho. Sejak insiden malam itu—saat penelepon misterius bilang kalau dirinya adalah hantu—Baekhyun jadi agak takut siaran malam-malam. Baekhyun takut jika sewaktu-waktu hantu itu menampakan wujudnya dan menerrornya seperti difilm-film horror pasaran sampai akhirnya Baekhyun tewas karna jatuh dari bangunan tinggi, lalu keesokan harinya dirinya muncul dalam Koran harian.

" _ **Seorang penyiar radio biasa tewas bunuh diri dengan cara terjun bebas dari lantai 214 karna frustasi diterror hantu cabul."**_

ga elite banget, pls.

setidaknya Baekhyun ingin meninggal dengan cara baik-baik, semacam karna terjatuh akibat penggemar-penggemarnya yang _ngebet_ ingin menciumnya lalu menghembuskan nafas terakhir dipelukan ibunya.

Dramatis.

namanya khayalan.

"kalau sampai hantu itu meneleponku lagi malam ini, aku akan menghubungi _orang pintar_ untuk mengusir hantu itu kalau perlu aku menghubungi _ghost hunter_." gumam Baekhyun. oke, Baekhyun tahu dirinya sangat mempesona dan menawan—tapi kenapa harus hantu yang menyukainya?

Mungkin pesonanya sudah sejauh itu sampai terdengar oleh telinga-telinga arwah gentayangan.

Baekhyun menyesap minuman kalengnya dan melangkah santai menikmati udara malam disepanjang jalan menuju studio radio. Matanya melirik kesana-kemari, cukup ramai—banyak orang berlalu-lalang dan beberapa pemuda-pemudi yang berpacaran dipinggir jalan, _tidak elit_ —pikir Baekhyun.

Tidak sengaja telinga Baekhyun menangkap obrolan sepasang kekasih didekatnya,

"kamu itu kayak _beha_ ya?" mulai si lelaki. Baekhyun mendengus, _gombalan tahun 2012, tidak keren_ —pikirnya.

Si wanita mengernyit heran, "kok _beha_?!"

"Iya, soalnya kamu selalu ada didada aku eheehehe." Si lelaki tersenyum lebar dan berharap-harap wanitanya tersipu dengan wajah memerah malu.

Namun kenyataannya..

"Jadi kamu pakai _beha_?! Ish, cukup tahu! kita putus! Jangan hubungi aku lagi!"

Baekhyun sontak menutup mulutnya untuk meredam tawanya yang jika dikeluarkan akan sangat keras itu, Ia memandangi si lelaki yang mengejar-ngejar kekasihnya dengan _slow motion_ —agar dramatis serta memanggil-manggil kekasihnya dengan putus asa.

Baekhyun menahan tawanya mati-matian ketika Ia ingat ucapan Ibunya untuk tidak berbahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain. _Tidak apalah humor malam.._

"Astaga, astaga, jika Luhan hyung melihat ini pasti dia tidak akan berhenti tertawa."

Baekhyun mengusap-usap dadanya yang terasa sakit karna menahan tawanya, Ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang akan segera sampai ditempat kerja—terbukti dari studio milik Suho yang sudah terlihat.

 _PIK!_

Baekhyun segera merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi—menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Ia menggeser layar ponselnya untuk membuka kunci,

 _ **From : 088236xxxxx (unknown)**_

 _Baekkie sayang, perhatikan jalanmu! Jangan terus menertawai pasangan-pasangan labil didekatmu. Jangan lupa makan malam yaa agar tubuhmu tinggi—em sepertinya tidak usah, kau terlihat menggemaskan dengan tubuh pendek seperti itu. Selamat bekerja dan selamat malam chagiya~ nanti aku akan meneleponmu lagi (emoticon kiss dan love memenuhi layar)_

Baekhyun melotot—walau sangat sulit membuat mata sipitnya untuk melotot. Baekhyun tahu siapa ini, siapa lagi yang memanggilnya _Baekkie sayang_ kalau bukan…si hantu cabul.

" _Hornyshit!_ Darimana dia tahu nomor ponselku?!"

 _PIK!_

 _ **From : 088236xxxx (unknown)**_

 _Baekkie kubilang perhatikan jalanmu! Awas didepanmu ada tiang listrik!_

Baekhyun hendak menegakan kepalanya namun..

 **BUGH!**

"AAAAAA KEPALAKU!"

Sesosok diseberang jalan meringis melihat Baekhyun merutuki tiang yang berhasil membentur keningnya dan sesekali menendangnya—namun berakibat kakinya yang malah sakit—sosok tinggi itu lalu terkekeh pelan, "Astaga, sudah kubilang ada tiang didepanmu Baek. Dasar ceroboh! Tapi aku cinta hehe."

…

 _ **89,5 TRFM**_

…

"Baek! Kenapa baru datang?"

Baekhyun duduk disebelah Luhan seraya mengelus-ngelus keningnya yang masih terasa nyeri. Sebentar lagi mungkin akan berbentuk benjolan. _Ewh, sial! ini semua karna hantu cabul itu_. –umpat Baekhyun.

"Habis melihat kecelakaan motor didepan studio." Jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Ha? _Iinjja_? menyedihkan sekali. Kecelakaan karna apa?"

"katanya sih, karena tidak pakai sabuk pengaman."

"…"

Luhan _facepalm_. Ingatkan dia untuk tidak mencekik Baekhyun sekarang. "Hey hey! Kau mau apa Baek?!" tanya Luhan sedikit berseru melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu mencurigakan dari dalam tasnya.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah pintu ruang siaran dan menempelkan sesuatu disana, "Ini jimat anti hantu yang kudapatkan dari biksu! saran dari pacar Suho hyung, Yixing-ge."

Lalu pemuda mungil itu menempelkan kertas bertuliskan huruf hanja itu didinding tempat mereka siaran hingga dinding-dinding yang awalnya tertempel poster group band dan soloist sekarang menjadi penuh tempelan kertas jimat.

Luhan mengangakan mulutnya, "Yatuhan! Jadi kau percaya kalau si 'Yeollie' itu adalah hantu?!"

"tentu saja. dia sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu karna dibunuh." Ujar Baekhyun sok tahu dan langsung percaya perkataan 'Yeollie' kemarin malam. "Haaah, dengan begini aku tidak akan diterror lagi." Baekhyun menepuk-nepukan tangannya dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Baek..kuyakin Yeollie itu bukan hantu."

"lalu apa? zombie?"

"Astaga, dia itu manusia! MA-NU-SI-A!"

"tahu darimana kalau dia manusia?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menyelidik. Luhan melirik kesana-kemari seperti mencari jawaban, tetapi Ia segera menyembunyikan ekspresi mencurigakannya.

"Fikir saja dengan logika Baek. Mana mungkin hantu bisa menelepon? kau ini 'kan sudah jadi mahasiswa. Masa hal yang begitu saja dipercaya."

"kalau bukan hantu lalu apa?" tanya Baekhyun sakarsme. "Dia bisa menebak segala perlakuanku hyung! dengan benar—sangat tepat, dan tidak meleset sama sekali!"

Luhan menyingkirkan telunjuk Baekhyun yang menempel didahinya dan menekan-nekannya dengan pelototan mata sipit Baekhyun. tipikal orang yang tidak menghormati seseorang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu baek! Jangan nodai keningku dengan tangan nistamu ya." sungut Luhan

"OH!" Luhan berjengit dikursinya mendengar seruan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan _'oh-my-godness'_ "Jangan-jangan dia bukan hantu tapi psikopat hyung!"

Luhan mendesah malas mendengar hipotesa Baekhyun.

"Astaga nyawaku terancam hyung! aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus melakukan apa? aku takut si penelepon gila itu diam-diam mengikutiku ke Apartemenku lalu membunuhku dengan cara menyilet-nyilet tubuhku dan mengeluarkan isi perutku hingga—"

"..baek.."

"—ususku terburai, lalu dia tertawa ala psikopat dan membuangku ke sungai Han karna aku menolak pernyataan cintanya dan demi celana dalam Jongdae! Bagaimana nasib skripsiku yang belum kelar? Dan bagaimana dengan—"

"yatuhan, Baekhyun."

"Bagaimana jodohku nanti? Pasti dia menangis karna tahu menjadi perjaka atau perawan lapuk karna jodohnya meninggal dibunuh psikopat dan aku—"

"Byun Baekhyun.."

"eum.. y-ya Luhan hyung?"

"pernah merasakan microphone ini masuk ke mulutmu tidak?"

"t-tidak hyung.."

"Makanya diam." Baekhyun segera terdiam dengan sikap duduk manis ditempat. Luhan mengembangkan senyum kemenangannya. Ia memasangkan headphone ditelinga Baekhyun dan memutar salah satu tombil di audio mixer.

"oke, baik. Lupakan perdebatan kita yang tidak akan membuahkan untung atau membuatku lulus kuliah. Sekarang kita mulai siaran, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan masih dalam posisi duduk manisnya. Baekhyun berani bersumpah setiap perkataan—atau ancaman Luhan tidak pernah main-main dengannya. Terakhir kali mulutnya disumpal dua bola gumpalan kertas oleh Luhan karna terus berceloteh tentang teman kuliahnya yang menyebalkan. Dan Baekhyun tidak mau mulutnya disumpal microphone—mengerikan, _ewh_.

Mereka mulai on-air. Salah seorang _office boy_ mengantarkan dua gelas minuman hangat untuk mereka berdua dan camilan—sesaji selama siaran. Luhan menampilkan senyumnya dan dibalas senyuman malu-malu oleh si OB yang kebetulan mempunyai wajah member boyband **—ehm**.

Kebiasaan Luhan, sukanya berondong.

"Selamat malam para pendengar sekalian~ bertemu lagi dengan kami dua pemuda _manly_ dan digilai perempuan-"

"hyung jangan fitnah. Faktanya kau malah dikejar lelaki." sela Baekhyun dengan lurusnya.

Luhan meliriknya tajam dan Baekhyun kembali diam.

"oke, malam ini kita akan membahas tentang..cinta _LAGI?_ astaga, Jongdae. Dia itu senang sekali membuat susunan acara seperti ini. Tapi tidak apa, namanya saja remaja pasti banyak yang sedang mengalami pahit-manisnya cinta."

Baekhyun ikut berbicara, " _That's right_ hyung! para pendengar sekalian, pasti pernah mengalami yang namanya patah hati 'kan? Haha untungnya kami berdua belum pernah merasakannya. Ya kan hyung?"

Baekhyun dan Luhan _high-five_.

Kalau ada Jongdae, pasti dia menyeletuk ' _yaiyalah kalian belum pernah patah hati, pacaran saja tidak pernah—dasar jonat, Jomblo laknat'_

"kami ingin mendengar kisah kalian tentang patah hati, siapa tahu kita bisa memberi solusi atau semangat untuk kalian. Kirim saja di alamat e-mail radio kami atau telepon kami. Selama kami menunggu kisah kalian, aku akan putarkan sebuah lagu dari Evanescence yang berjudul My heart is broken."

Baekhyun mencari lagu yang Ia maksud dikomputer dan memutarkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya yang berdering lagi—ada pesan masuk, dan Baekhyun berharap itu bukan dari si hantu cabul atau psikopat atau Yeollie atau calon suami masa depannya –coret yang terakhir-

tiga pesan masuk.

Dan dari orang yang sama.

 _ **From : 088236XXXX (unknown)**_

 _Ya! baekkie, aku bukan psikopat dan mana mungkin aku menyakitimu. Aku 'kan mencintaimu ;)_

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Benar 'kan dugaannya kalau si penelepon misterius itu adalah hantu. Baekhyun bersumpah akan menggetok kepala botak biksu yang membohonginya, ternyata jimat China itu tidak mempan pada hantu itu.

 _ **From : 088236XXXX (unknown)**_

 _Astaga, Baekkie kau manis sekali jika sedang diam! Wajahmu membuat duniaku yang gelap menjadi bersinar terang. Aku ingin sekali mengecupi permukaan kulit wajahmu yang sepertinya sangat lembut itu. aku ingin bertemu denganmu secepatnya!_

Wajah Baekhyun –sedikit—memerah. Membayangkan hantu itu mengecupi wajahnya adalah hal yang paling menyeramkan tetapi entah kenapa dibayangan Baekhyun, hantu itu malah berparas tampan dan memiliki senyuman memikat. Baekhyun menggetok kepalanya sendiri, otaknya tiba-tiba rusak.

 _Mana mungkin hantu memiliki wajah sempurna, idiotnya aku.._

Dan apa itu tadi? Hantu itu ingin cepat-cepat menemuinya? Maksudnya Baekhyun akan diajak meninggal dan menjadi hantu juga begitu?

Mimpi saja sana.

Baekhyun masih mempunyai sejuta mimpi yang belum diraihnya didunia—salah satunya memiliki kekasih, tentu saja.

 _ **From : 088236XXXX (unknown)**_

 _Selamat siaran, Baekkie :* jangan membuat partner-mu marah-marah terus, bersikap manislah. fighting! Aku mencintaimu._

Kali ini wajah Baekhyun benar-benar merona. Baekhyun seperti memiliki kekasih yang sangat perhatian padanya dan selalu memberikan semangat untuknya—ini pertama kalinya Ia diperlakukan seperti ini jadi wajar saja jika sekarang jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan kencang. Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipisnya dan membenarkan poni rambutnya dengan tersipu.

… **tunggu!**

Yang mengirim pesan itu 'kan sesosok hantu, aish kenapa bisa dirinya menjadi merona hanya karna seorang hantu penganggu.

"wajahmu mirip orang _horny_." celetuk Luhan.

Baekhyun meliriknya sinis, "aku anak baik-baik tahu!"

"Ya! _horny_ itu manusiawi tahu, bukan masalah anak baik-baik atau anak tidak baik." dengus Luhan dibalas tatapan malas oleh Baekhyun.

Luhan mengintip ponselnya dengan penasaran, "Pesan dari siapa sih? kekasihmu ya?"

"Hanya dari operator."

"kok wajahmu senyum-senyum gitu?"

"Hak aku _dong_!"

"..Jangan-jangan kamu _ngecengin_ mbak-mbak operator yang rajin ngingetin setiap paketan internet dan pulsa habis itu ya?" mata Luhan memicing curiga.

" _bitch please_ , hyung." desah Baekhyun malas. Dia saja ingin sekali mendatangi kantor operator untuk mencekik mbak-mbak operator yang sok perhatian—tapi ada maunya—itu, sok-sok'an mengingatkan pulsa habis membuat Baekhyun semakin merana dirinya hanya seorang _jomblo_ dan diperhatikan oleh operator.

Luhan dan Baekhyun memakai kembali headphone mereka begitu lagu yang diputar sudah selesai.

 _Pik!_

"Ah ada e-mail masuk guys, oke akan aku bacakan." Luhan membuka satu e-mail yang masuk itu dan membacakannya,

From : **Do_kyungsoo**

" _Annyeong haseyo,_ _Djbyun atau DjLu. Aku bukan ingin bercerita tentang patah hati tapi ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada seseorang, semoga dia mendengarkan ini. Tolong bacakan e-mailku ya? emm e-mailku ini kutujukan untuk Kim Jongin. sebelumnya aku minta maaf Jongin-ah, karna telah menjauhimu kemarin. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu kau mengirim surat dilokerku. Maafkan aku dan aku..juga mendengar DjByun membacakan e-mailmu malam kemarin. Itu untukku 'kan?_

 _Jika iya, aku mau kencan denganmu. Temui aku malam ini Jongin-ah ;)"_

"Wah! _Congrats_ untuk yang bernama Kim Jongin, pernyataanmu diterima. _Chukkae chukkae!_ Hehe kami turut senang."

"Ah senangnya yang dapat pernyataan cinta." tukas Luhan—agak iri. "untuk yang bernama Kim Jongin, bersiap-siaplah dan temui kekasihmu heheh, semoga sukses kencannya"

 _Krriiing..krriiing_

"Luhan hyung, kau saja yang angkat." ujar Baekhyun.

Dia agak trauma mendapat telepon dimalam hari.

Luhan segera menekan tombol terima di hybrid telephone, dan menjawab panggilan itu dengan ceria, " _Annyeong haseyo_. 89,5 Teenage radio fm dengan DjLu disini, siapa disana?"

" _Aku…Oh Sehun."_

"Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu. tapi dimana ya?" gumam Luhan. "Baiklah Sehun-ssi, kau ingin bercerita tentang pengalaman cintamu? Aku akan mendengarkannya."

" _tidak, ma-maksudku iya..aku ingin bercerita. Apa..ini Luhan?"_

" _Nde_ , ini Luhan."

Seseorang diseberang sana terdiam beberapa detik—hatinya meledak-ledak senang.

" _Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bercerita tentang patah hati—karna sejujurnya aku belum pernah merasakannya. Tetapi saat ini, aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang."_

Luhan tersenyum, dan tetap mendengarkan penelepon diujung sana berbicara. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa senang jika mendengar orang sedang jatuh cinta.

" _..padahal aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku hanya melihat fotonya dan mendengarkan suaranya, lalu aku langsung jatuh cinta. Pertama kali aku melihat fotonya, aku sudah sangat yakin kalau Ia adalah seseorang yang manis dan menyenangkan. Bahkan aku sampai memikirkannya setiap hari kekeke. Bukankah itu aneh?"_

"Menurutku itu tidak aneh, kau benar-benar menyukainya." balas Luhan.

" _Aku senang kau mengatakan tidak aneh. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, dan menjadikannya sebagai kekasih. Menurutmu bagaimana?"_

"kalau kau tampan, pasti dia langsung menerimamu." celetuk Baekhyun seraya meniup-niup kuku cantiknya dengan iseng.

"Ya, sebaiknya kau segera bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai itu Sehun-ssi, jika kau benar-benar mencintainya maka kau harus mengajaknya untuk bertemu denganmu! Nyatakanlah perasaanmu sebelum orang yang kau sukai menjadi milik orang lain. Fighting Sehun-ssi, hehe." Luhan terkekeh kecil dan menyesap minumannya. Inilah mengapa banyak yang menyukai dua penyiar muda itu, Luhan dan Baekhyun walau sering berbicara melantur dan sesuka mereka namun mereka ramah dan menyenangkan.

" _Baiklah. Luhannie, kau mau bertemu denganku 'kan?"_

 **PFRRRUTT!**

"Yaiks hyung! kau jorok!" Baekhyun meringis melihat Luhan tersedak dan menyemburkan minumannya. Luhan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang terus menggerutu jijik.

"Ma-maksudmu apa?" tanya Luhan heran pada penelepon diseberang sana.

" _Kau bilang aku harus mengajak orang yang kusukai untuk bertemu 'kan? Nah, aku menyukaimu dan aku mengajakmu untuk bertemu besok. Kau mau kan?"_

"J-JADI ORANG YANG KAU MAKSUD ADALAH AKU?!"

" _Nde_ , temui aku besok di Café dekat studio-mu. Jam empat sore. Jangan terlambat, aku mencintaimu."

Sambungan telepon langsung terputus setelah itu. Luhan terdiam, belum bisa mencerna semuanya. Luhan melirik Baekhyun yang tertawa-tawa mengejeknya,

"Akhirnya kau _taken_ juga. Ciyaaa~ Luhan hyung tidak jomblo lagi hehe. Pasti nanti setiap malam minggu, status _facebook_ -mu tidak akan meminta hujan badai lagi."

Bersyukurlah karna Luhan sedang tidak mood untuk menyumpal mulut Baekhyun,.

Dan sekarang Luhan merasakan bagaimana paniknya Baekhyun ketika si 'Yeollie' mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Luhan tidak mau bertemu dengan orang yang belum jelas seperti itu. bagaimana jika orang itu adalah lelaki tambun berusia 30-tahunan? Bagaimana jika orang itu adalah seorang mafia? Bagaimana jika orang itu berwajah jerawatan dengan gigi-nya menonjol—dengan kata lain _, tonggos_ —

Mimpi buruk.

Luhan masih mau mempunyai kekasih berwajah Kim Woo Bin.

 **..**

 **89,5 TRFM**

 **..**

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi.

Ini adalah waktu istirahatnya yang berharga untuk sekedar menikmati Jajangmyeon buatan bibi Jung—pemilik kedai disebelah studio—dan segelas soda dingin. Tetapi malah berakhir dirinya marah-marah karna si hantu cabul itu meneleponnya. Kali ini bukan diradio, tapi langsung dari ponselnya.

Sial.

"Hey dengar ya, aku tidak tahu kau siapa dan aku tidak perduli kalau kau adalah hantu, psikopat, orang gila atau semacamnya. Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang tanpa suara ala ahjussi mesum milikmu itu!" Baekhyun mengomel pada layar ponselnya seolah-olah itu adalah wajah si penelepon.

" _Aku juga tidak perduli kau terganggu atau tidak, yang terpenting aku bisa mendengar suara indahmu Baekkie."_

Baekhyun menggeram mendengar nada santai Yeollie—mari sebut saja seperti itu, karna kalau hantu cabul rasanya sangat tidak enak didengar—

"Dasar jerapah rawa-rawa! Kau tidak ada kerjaan ya?" tanya Baekhyun sakarstik.

" _Ada, yaitu memperhatikanmu, mengingatkanmu agar tetap menjaga kesehatan, meneleponmu, mengagumi wajah manismu, menyayangimu, menganggumu, membuatmu kesal, me—"_

"YA! CUKUP CUKUP!" Baekhyun meradang.

Tetapi merona juga.

Dasar.

"Kerjaan macam apa itu?" dengus Baekhyun. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang terasa memanas. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa pipinya memanas, _mungkin karena aku kebanyakan meminum teh hijau panas—_ begitulah pikirnya dengan lugu.

" _Kerjaan untuk menjadi kekasih idealmu kekeke.."_

Baekhyun menggeram kesal, "Andai kau ada didepanku! Sudah kupastikan aku akan memotong telingamu, memukul perutmu—"

" _Lakukan saja kalau bisa."_

"—menendang burungmu sampai kau tidak bisa ereksi."

" _Astaga, jangan kejam Baek. ini untuk masa depan kita!"_

"Peduli setan. Lalu aku akan—"

" _Mencium bibirku?"_

"Ya, terakhir aku akan mencium bibirmu—HEEEHH! Mak-maksudku..Ya! aish, ini semua karnamu. Dasar asusila! Kuremas burungmu tahu rasa ya!"

" _Woah..kau agresif juga. Tipe-tipe idamanku, terlihat polos diluar tapi nakal diranjang. Rawr!"_

Baekhyun melotot menyadari ucapannya yang melantur kemana-mana. Ia memukul bibirnya sendiri dan merutukinya _, Dasar mulut asusila! Pasti penelepon gila ini mengiraku orang yang mesum, aaa bagaimana ini?_

"Aku malas mengurusimu. Akan kututup teleponnya! Aku juga yakin kalau kau ini ternyata bukan hantu tapi hanya orang iseng." dengus Baekhyun.

" _Ya! jangan dulu Baek! aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, ini penting.. dan aku ini memang benar-benar hantu. Kenapa kau tidak percaya sih?"_

Baekhyun mendesis, "Otakmu dimana nak? Daritadi kau sudah bicara banyak padaku, lagipula aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari kau hantu atau bukan."

" _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, dan kau bisa memastikan aku ini masih manusia atau bukan."_

"…kau tidak akan menjebakku lalu menculiku kan?" tanya Baekhyun was-was. Tiba-tiba saja dia terbayang jika Ia datang menemui Yeollie, lalu sekelompok orang langsung membawanya kedalam mobil lalu menculiknya dan Ia dijual ke luar negri.

Maklumi saja _ya_.

Namanya saja Baekhyun, _Drama Queen_.

" _Astaga, mana mungkin. Aku 'kan menyayangimu mumumu~"_

"Jabang bayi."

"…"

"…"

" _Sudahlah, kita bertemu besok di ujung taman kota. Aku tidak menerima penolakan, jika kau menolak aku akan terus mengganggumu seumur hidup. Jam tiga sore! Aku menunggumu, Baekkie sayang.."_ terdengar nada finaldari seseorang diseberang sana membuat Baekhyun mendesah malas, mau tak mau Ia harus menuruti kemauan orang itu.

Baekhyun juga penasaran sih dengan wujud asli penelepon misterius itu. jika Ia benar-benar hantu, Baekhyun akan benar-benar memanggil _ghost hunter_ —jika ada—tetapi jika orang itu manusia, Baekhyun akan menendang burungnya—a-anu.. maksudnya kakinya.

" _Jika aku manusia..apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"_

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik lalu menyahuti, "tergantung. Kulihat dulu fisikmu dan karaktermu. Tapi jika mendengar suaramu, aku yakin kau lelaki gendut, dengan wajah _byuntae_ dan suka berbuat asusila—awas saja ya! jika kau macam-macam padaku besok, aku anak klub hapkido tahu!"

" _Spekulasimu menyakitkan sekali. Ah aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu denganmu, baiklah sampai berjumpa besok Baekkie. Selamat malam, aku menyayangimu!"_

"Hm." Baekhyun bergumam malas menanggapinya.

" _Oh iya—."_

"tch, apalagi?"

" _Bibirmu jika sedang mengerucut seksi juga."_

"YA!" bersamaan dengan teriakan murka Baekhyun, sambungan teleponnya terputus. Baekhyun rasanya ingin membanting ponselnya—tetapi segera Ia urungkan, belinya sangat mahal omong-omong.

Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan halus itu menghembuskan nafasnya, besok..Ia akan bertemu dengan penelepon misterius yang sudah mengganggunya selama sebulan ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum licik, Ia akan benar-benar menghajar orang itu besok.

Ya, harus.

 **..**

 **89,5 TRFM**

 **..**

 _ **15:24 KST**_

Baekhyun segera turun dari maserati hitam milik Luhan karna sudah sampai ditempat tujuannya. Luhan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya dan tersenyum lebar,

"Semoga sukses kencanmu Baek!"

"aku tidak kencan hyung." Baekhyun memasang ekspresi malasnya. Luhan hanya terkekeh dan menjalankan kemudi mobilnya meninggalkan Baekhyun—Luhan juga akan bertemu dengan seseorang sore ini omong-omong. Iya, Oh Sehun. siapa lagi.

Jika tidak diancam akan diganggu seumur hidup, mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan mau berada ditaman kota sore ini sendirian. Ia lebih baik berguling-guling diatas karpet berbulu halus dan menikmati camilan di Apartemennya.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan pada Yeollie—fyi, sampai sekarang Baekhyun tidak mau menyebutnya dengan panggilan itu— ,Baekhyun tidak suka berlama-lama ditengah keramaian jika Ia sedang sendirian.

To : _ **Makhluk pengganggu**_

 _Hei, kau dimana? Bls, cepat._

.

Tidak lama ponselnya berdering, ada panggilan dari Yeollie. Baekhyun segera menerima panggilan itu.

" _Kau terlambat duapuluh menit lebih. Diseberang taman kota, ada pemakaman. Aku disana."_

Baekhyun membelalak, " _MWOYA?!_ pemakaman?Aku harus kesana? Sendirian? tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau. Lebih baik aku pulang." tolak Baekhyun.

Yang benar saja, Baekhyun sudah _kece_ begini harus ke pemakaman? Pls.

" _Sudah kuduga kau menolak. Baiklah, pulang sana. Aku akan menganggumu seumur hidup, tidak perduli kau suka atau tidak."_

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Baekhyun menyerah, Ia menatap layar ponselnya dengan geram. "tahu begini, aku pakai pakaian serba hitam dan kacamata hitamku sekalian membawa bunga. Awas saja kau jika kau hanya mengerjaiku! Aku akan benar-benar menghabisimu!"

Baekhyun segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan berjalan menuju pemakaman yang berada diseberang taman kota. Bibirnya mencebik lucu dan terus menggerutu. Ia tidak menyangka mau-mau saja menuruti kemauan makhluk _annoying_ itu. seharusnya Baekhyun segera pulang dan mengganti nomor ponselnya lalu menghilang dari Seoul agar tidak diganggu.

Tetapi rasa penasaran Baekhyun akan Yeollie besar juga.

 **.**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gerbang pemakaman yang terbuka, Ia melirik takut-takut kearah sana-sini. Walaupun ini masih siang, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun takut jika ada hantu tiba-tiba menampakkan sosoknya.

Sejauh mata memandang, semuanya hanya batu nisan yang terlihat dan rumput-rumput hijau dan beberapa pohon rindang.

Sangat sepi.

Baekhyun mengusap-ngusap lengannya yang dilapisi sweater merah itu, jujur saja Baekhyun memang tipe orang yang penakut dan mempercayai hal-hal mistis. Baekhyun segera mengirimkan pesan kepada Yeollie.

To : _**Makhluk pengganggu**_

 _Kau dimana? Aku sudah disini. cepat! Aku takut._

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya selagi menunggu balasan. Ia melirik kearah ponselnya, ugh kenapa isi pesannya jadi terkesan dia sudah mengenal lama dan akrab denganYeollie? Pasti makhluk tidak jelas itu akan mengejeknya.

 _PIK!_

From : _**Makhluk pengganggu**_

 _Berjalanlah lima langkah kedepan dan lihat batu nisan didepanmu!_

Baekhyun mengikuti perintah dari isi pesan tersebut. Dengan polosnya, Baekhyun melangkah sebanyak lima kali tanpa ada rasa curiga dan bingung sedikitpun. Jika ini akan membuatnya cepat pulang dan tidak diganggu, Baekhyun akan menurutinya.

Baekhyun menegakan kepalanya dan segera melihat batu nisan yang ada didepannya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

 _PIK!_

 _ **From : Makhluk pengganggu**_

 _Itulah aku ;)_

Mata Baekhyun melebar dan membaca tulisan hangeul yang terdapat dibatu nisan tersebut. Ia menelan salivanya gugup.

"Park Chanyeol..?" gumamnya tidak percaya. Jadi selama ini yang menelepon dan mengganggunya benar-benar seseorang yang sudah meninggal?!

"Ya, itu aku. terimakasih sudah datang Baekkie sayang.."

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **..**

 **Gara's note :**

Karna janjinya ini cuma threeshot, jadi besok end. Hehe :D responnya bagus juga ternyata, padahal cuma hasil keisengan doang. Sorry telat update yaaaaaa!

 _ **Q : Chanyeol hantu asli atau bukan?**_

 **Chapter depan terjawab semua oke? ;;)**

Well **, bigthanks to :**

 **48BemyLight; manlylittledear; guest(1); asmaul khusna; cheso; EkaOkta3422; zhee614; ariviavina6; Riyoung06; AudryByun; xxx'sxxx; A Y P; khyojung; Vanilla92; 7D; livyfanfan; kimyankaaa; phinow. bubblepaie; vitCB9; Guest(2); hyunie young; Guest(3); pooarie3; Guest(4); My Jeje; ohmydeer; owenlusiano; realyeollll; bbaekbyune; rihanamelany; CB. Rala; Byul Hun. K; Gita Park; Yongbekyu; Devil-Hye; Blackuila; CHANBAEKHARDSHIP; suandyrifki; istri barokah jongin; Ruina-san; ccolzarn; hunniehan; PrinceOh;**

 **And for faves dan following.**

REVIEW AGAIN? ;)

 _Peacesign,_

 **Anggara Dobby!**


	3. Chapter 3

**21 March 2015. 19:10 PM.**

..

"Aku malas sekali padahal datang kesini. Tetapi apa boleh buat, aku lebih malas dirumah. Yura _noona_ sedang PMS, kerjaannya marah-marah terus dan aku yang selalu jadi sasarannya. Menyebalkan sekali kaum wanita itu.."

"Makanlah dulu Yeol baru berbicara. Nanti kau tersedak." Suho memberikan nasihat pada seorang pemuda dengan tubuh menjulang tinggi yang tengah terduduk disebelahnya seraya memakan lahap Jajangmyeon. Ia tak menghiraukan nasihat Suho, tetap berbicara menggebu-gebu tidak memperdulikan sewaktu-waktu bisa saja Ia tersedak.

"—kau sih enak hyung tidak mempunyai _noona_ , sementara aku? aku seperti seorang Cinderella dirumah, disuruh ini-itu jika membuat kesalahan dimarahi. Astaga, menderita sekali nasib—uhuk uhuk!"

"Sudah kubilang makan dulu Yeol!" dengus Suho seraya memberikan air pada sepupunya. Pemuda tinggi itu menerimanya dan meminumnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Kerongkongannya terasa sakit. Bukan, bukan karna ia terus berbicara saat makan dan akhirnya tersedak—bukan karna itu! tetapi karna mata bulatnya yang tidak sengaja melihat pemuda bertubuh mungil masuk kedalam studio dengan tergesa-gesa sesekali menabrak orang disekitarnya.

"HEY KALAU JALAN PAKAI MATA!"

"Ma-maaf…Ya! jalan itu pakai kaki bukan pakai mata! Bagaimana sih."

"Sudah menabrak, marah-marah pula. Dasar anak zaman sekarang."

"YA! MINUMANKU TUMPAH!"

"YATUHAN! MAAFKAN AKU _NOONA_!"

"Grrrr— _Noona_ katamu? AKU LELAKI, BODOH!"

Benar-benar ceroboh.

Chanyeol menatap pemuda mungil itu yang kini membersihkan seragam seorang penyiar disana dengan gerakan terburu-buru dan panik. Sesekali mereka berdebat karna si pemuda mungil tidak sengaja menepuk tubuhnya terlalu keras. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berkedip melihat pemuda mungil yang menurutnya sangat menarik itu.

Chanyeol akui, wajahnya manis dan cantik sekali untuk seukuran seorang lelaki. tubuhnya kecil dengan balutan hoodie berwarna _baby blue_ yang terasa sangat cocok untuknya—Chanyeol gemas sendiri—lalu rambut kecoklatan emasnya yang sepertinya sangat halus jika disentuh dan yang paling menarik perhatian Chanyeol adalah bibir kecilnya yang tengah bergerak-gerak cepat—menggerutu.

Chanyeol terpesona.

Ewh—menggelikan memang, tetapi jika sudah terjadi apa boleh buat?

"hyung, dia siapa?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari si mungil. Dia tampak bersinar-sinar dimata Chanyeol diantara orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Chanyeol harus memeriksa kesehatan jiwanya sepulang dari sini nanti.

Suho mengerutkan dahinya, "Yang mana?"

"Yang cantik.."

"cantik? Luhan?" Suho melihat kearah pandangan Chanyeol, disana ada salah satu penyiar tetapnya yang tengah berdebat dengan penyiar baru yang hari ini memulai kerjanya. Suho agak bingung mana yang dimaksud sepupunya karna kedua pemuda itu sama-sama memiliki wajah yang errr cantik? Ya begitulah.

"Jadi..namanya Luhan. dia terlihat seperti anak kecil memakai hoodie kebesaran itu, Manisnyaa.."

"hoodie? tunggu Yeol! Yang memakai hoodie bukan Luhan namanya. Itu Byun Baekhyun, dia penyiar baru disini dan ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja."

"Byun Baekhyun?" gumam Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat si mungil itu. sepertinya Ia orang yang menyenangkan. Chanyeol langsung tertarik padanya, padahal baru beberapa detik Ia melihatnya.

"hyung..boleh aku menaruh CCTV diruang penyiaran?"

"Untuk apa?"

"untuk memperhatikan Baekhyun.."

"kau menyukainya?" tebak Suho dan Chanyeol mengangguk dengan antusias. "Boleh ya hyung? kumohon.."

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau Yeol."

"YAY!"

Dan Chanyeol tidak menyesal sudah datang kesini. Berterimakasihlah pada Yura _noona_ yang sedang PMS dan Chanyeol melarikan diri kestudio penyiaran milik sepupunya hingga bertemu si manis itu. Ceritanya pun diawali dari sini.

…

" _Hallo? 89,5 Teenage Radio fm, dengan DjByun disini. Siapa disana?"_

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya saat panggilannya diterima. Suaranya—oh yatuhan..indah sekali. Suaranya tidak berat seperti miliknya melainkan lembut seperti kain sutera—uh, hiperbola sekali Chanyeol ini.

" _Oke..baiklah, sepertinya orang ini gugup. Hallo?"_

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat (Ya, dia memang gugup) tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar televisi LED yang menampilkan sebuah ruangan penyiaran yang sedang ditempati oleh dua orang penyiar berwajah manis. Tetapi pandangan Chanyeol hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Pada pemuda yang kini sedang menjawab panggilan teleponnya, Byun Baekhyun.

 _Well_ , Chanyeol benar-benar menaruh CCTV disana.

Sinting memang.

" _Jika masih tidak ada jawaban, aku tutup. Masih banyak pendengar yang mau menelepon."_

Uh, dia ketus sekali. Chanyeol makin suka.

" _Baiklah akan kututup!"_

"Tunggu!" akhirnya Chanyeol angkat bicara. Dia sedang menikmati suara indah itu dan panggilannya mau diakhiri? Oh tidak, tidak. Chanyeol tidak rela. Pemuda tinggi tersenyum miring melihat raut lucu Baekhyun dilayar tv sana.

" _Yo!_ hallo BabyByun? Maaf tadi aku agak gugup mendengar suara indahmu menyapa gendang telingaku. Oh lembut sekali, jika untuk mendesah pasti erotis. Sangat cocok dengan wajah manismu dan tubuh mungilmu. Tapi, yeah—bisakah kau jangan terlalu ketus? Aku semakin gemas padamu jika kau ketus seperti itu. aku tidak ingin bercerita apapun, hanya ingin mengatakan.. selamat bekerja dihari pertama sayang, Aku mencintaimu~"

Silahkan katakan Chanyeol orang sinting sesuka hati kalian, silahkan~

Chanyeol memang sinting. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa kalimat-kalimat nista itu langsung meluncur dari bibir seksinya. Chanyeol menahan tawanya melihat Baekhyun membanting toples keripik kentangnya dan mengangakan mulutnya—menggemaskan, _sumpah_.

" _YA! NUGUSEYO?!"_

Chanyeol terkekeh puas, "Suami masa depanmu."

Sejak saat itulah Chanyeol mengklaim dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda mungil yang baru ditemuinya beberapa menit—mereka bahkan tidak saling kenal dan tidak pernah saling tatap—tetapi Chanyeol yakin, ini bukan hanya sekedar rasa tertarik kagum tapi lebih dari sekedar itu.

Ya, Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Byun Baekhyun.

Pada pandangan pertama pula—errrr klise sekali, memang.

Dan dia akan mendapatkan Baekhyun dengan cara aneh bin absurdnya. Yaitu rutin memperhatikan Baekhyun lewat CCTV dan selalu meneleponnya saat jam 21:24 PM. Alasannya? Ya, simple saja sih. Chanyeol memang datang distudio milik Suho pada jam sembilan malam—karna Ia sibuk mengurusi band-nya dan skripsi kuliahnya—jadi ia terus menghubungi Baekhyun pada jam segitu, saat dirinya benar-benar _free_ dari tugas.

 **..**

Sudah sebulan berlalu saat Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun, dan rasa sukanya semakin besar. Ia selalu merasa senang dan nyaman saat berbicara dan melihat Baekhyun walau secara virtual—tidak langsung maksudnya.

Baekhyun itu...sangat menarik.

Dia terlihat anggun tetapi _blak-blakan_. Tingkahnya menggemaskan dengan segala kemanisan diwajahnya membuat Baekhyun sudah mengambil hati Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Kadang bersikap polos kadang terlampau bodoh. Semua yang ada pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol suka.

"Aku sudah lama meninggal, tepatnya dua tahun lalu. Aku dibunuh dengan cara yang tidak wajar, karna itulah aku masih bergentayangan dan mencari seseorang yang telah membunuhku.. yeah, terserah saja sih kau mau mempercayainya atau tidak. Karna aku tak perduli."

Chanyeol menahan tawanya mati-matian saat melihat wajah Baekhyun berubah panik dan pucat ketakutan. Ia melakukan high-five dengan temannya yang berkulit putih yang kebetulan juga sering menemaninya diruang pribadi Suho—tempat dimana Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun lewat CCTV-nya. Ini usul Sehun, Chanyeol harus berpura-pura menjadi hantu agar pertemuan mereka nanti akan berkesan. Chanyeol yang memang memiliki kadar jahil berlebihan menyetujuinya, lagipula wajah Baekhyun yang ketakutan itu lucu sekali.

" _AAAAAAAA LUHAN HYUNG! AKU TIDAK MAU SIARAN LAGI!"_

Chanyeol benar-benar tertawa bersama Sehun saat Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan ruang penyiaran dengan wajah pucatnya.

Hiburan tersendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat ajak dia untuk bertemu hyung, sebelum Baekhyun _taken by_ Jongdae. Kulihat mereka cukup dekat."

"Memangnya dia mau bertemu dengan hantu sepertiku?" tanya Chanyeol. "lagipula akan kucekik Jongdae jika dia berani merebut Baekhyun dariku."

Sehun mengernyit aneh, "Kau 'kan bukan hantu sungguhan."

"Tetapi lihat! Baekhyun benar-benar serius menanggapi ucapanku." ujar Chanyeol mulai khawatir. Baekhyun dengan mudahnya percaya kalau dirinya adalah hantu, entah Baekhyun memang polos atau gampang dibodohi. Jelas-jelas hantu tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan manusia melalui telepon. Kecuali jika ini _fanfiction_ bergenre horror mystery.

"Itu malah lebih seru!" Chanyeol menaikan alisnya melihat Sehun yang terlihat antusias, anak itu memang memiliki sifat setan yang berlebihan. Chanyeol agak was-was mendengar kalimat Sehun selanjutnya.

"Anggap saja dirimu hantu dan ajak si kerdil eyeliner itu bertemu dipemakaman. Jarang-jarang ada pertemuan yang seperti itu, berkesan. Karna pertemuan yang manis itu sudah _mainstream_."

"Sehun. Kau. Gila." Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun bertemu dipemakaman? Mendengar kalau dirinya adalah hantu saja Baekhyun sudah lari terbirit-birit apalagi mengajaknya bertemu dipemakaman. Baekhyun sudah pasti menolak mentah-mentah.

" _Aniya_ , aku tampan bukan gila. Bilang saja kalian akan bertemu ditaman ujung kota, disana ada pemakaman. Kau ancam dia jika dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu. Aku yakin Baekhyun mau menurutimu."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun ragu. "Sehun—kau gila. Tetapi aku setuju."

"Hahaha itu baru kawanku!"

Mereka berdua melakukan high-five. Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya, jika dia terus-terusan menatapi Baekhyun dari jauh maka ia tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan si mungil itu. Mungkin dengan cara gila ini, Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun—yeah mungkin. Lagipula sejak dia menyukai pemuda manis itu, Chanyeol tidak betah dengan status lajangnya ini. Ingin cepat-cepat menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya.

"Sehun ganti bajumu, aku risih kau terus memakai baju Office Boy seperti itu."

Sehun memandangi penampilannya yang masih memakai seragam Office Boy. Oh dia bukan seorang OB disini, ini adalah bentuk usahanya dalam mendekati Luhan—partner Baekhyun. Sehun rela melakukan ini semua demi melihat Luhan walau hanya beberapa detik saja. Dengan berpura-pura menjadi OB, Sehun bisa melihat Luhan secara langsung. Dia manis sekali dan cukup membuat Sehun selalu memencet hidungnya agar tidak mimisan.

"Kau juga akan mengajak Luhan bertemu 'kan? Dimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Di café samping studio."

 _ **TWITCH.**_

Muncul empat persimpangan imajiner didahi Chanyeol.

"KAU MENYARANKANKU BERTEMU DIPEMAKAMAN TEMPAT DIMANA BANYAK ORANG MENINGGAL DIKUBUR SEMENTARA KAU SENDIRI BERTEMU LUHAN DI CAFE DENGAN SUASANA ROMANTIS?! OH SEHUN! KAU! ASDFFHGGJGLKFHSLSA!"

"GYAAAAA HYUNG!"

…

…

…

 **A** nggara **D** obby p **res** ent;

 **89,5 TeenageRadio FM**

 **.**

 **Genre : Humor. Romance (yekali-_-) Mystery—agak horror (ngga, becanda)**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek! Park Chanyeol—Byun Baekhyun/slight : Hunhan!**

 **..**

 **Setting : Radio!au**

 **Rate : T—tobat.**

 **Length : 3/4**

 **..**

…

 **[PREVIOUS]**

 **21 April 2015. 15;25 PM.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gerbang pemakaman yang terbuka, Ia melirik takut-takut kearah sana-sini. Walaupun ini masih siang, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun takut jika ada hantu tiba-tiba menampakkan sosoknya.

Sejauh mata memandang, semuanya hanya batu nisan yang terlihat dan rumput-rumput hijau dan beberapa pohon rindang.

Sangat sepi.

Baekhyun mengusap-ngusap lengannya yang dilapisi sweater merah itu, jujur saja Baekhyun memang tipe orang yang penakut dan mempercayai hal-hal mistis. Baekhyun segera mengirimkan pesan kepada _Yeollie_.

To : _**Makhluk pengganggu**_

 _Kau dimana? Aku sudah disini. cepat! Aku takut._

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya selagi menunggu balasan. Ia melirik kearah ponselnya, ugh kenapa isi pesannya jadi terkesan dia sudah mengenal lama dan akrab denganYeollie? Pasti makhluk tidak jelas itu akan mengejeknya.

 _PIK!_

From : _**Makhluk pengganggu**_

 _Berjalanlah lima langkah kedepan dan lihat batu nisan didepanmu!_

Baekhyun mengikuti perintah dari isi pesan tersebut. Dengan polosnya, Baekhyun melangkah sebanyak lima kali tanpa ada rasa curiga dan bingung sedikitpun. Jika ini akan membuatnya cepat pulang dan tidak diganggu, Baekhyun akan menurutinya.

Baekhyun menegakan kepalanya dan segera melihat batu nisan yang ada didepannya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

 _PIK!_

 _ **From : Makhluk pengganggu**_

 _Itulah aku ;)_

Mata Baekhyun melebar dan membaca tulisan hangul yang terdapat dibatu nisan tersebut. Ia menelan salivanya gugup.

"Park Chanyeol..?" gumamnya tidak percaya. Jadi selama ini yang menelepon dan mengganggunya benar-benar seseorang yang sudah meninggal?!

"Ya, itu aku. terimakasih sudah datang Baekkie sayang.."

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

…

…

Baekhyun berjongkok dan menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Tangannya bergerak-gerak membuat gesture mengusir dengan cepat. Suara husky yang menyapa gendang telinganya barusan benar-benar membuat Baekhyun yakin kalau pemilik suara itu adalah hantu Park Chanyeol—terlebih dia memanggilnya _Baekkie_. Hanya hantu itu yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Gila, Baekhyun benar-benar akan berurusan dengan orang yang sudah mati. Salah apa dia hingga diberi cobaan sebegini beratnya?

"Maafkan aku telah mengganggumu! Aku sudah menepati janji datang kesini, tolong jauhi aku dari sekarang! Alam kita berbeda, aku masih mau hidup tenang. Kumohon, _hiks_..Aku tidak mau mati dulu, aku belum menikah _hiks_.."

Baekhyun menangis, tentu saja.

Jangan bilang dia seorang yang cengeng, ini pertama kalinya ia menangis lagi setelah lima bulan berturut-turut Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan airmatanya. Baekhyun benar-benar takut dan ia sadar betapa bodohnya Ia telah menyetujui datang kesini. Sekarang hantu itu sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menangis.

"Ba-baekkie.."

Baekhyun menjerit histeris dan menepis kasar sebuah tangan yang mendarat dibahunya. "JANGAN MENYENTUHKU! JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI, KUMOHON.."

"H—hey tenang dulu,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika saat ini aku ada dipemakaman bersama dengan sesosok hantu yang selalu menggangguku? Kau ini bodoh atau apa?!"

"Mendongaklah sebentar."

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Bisa saja ketika ia mendongak, Ia langsung dihadapkan dengan wajah hancur milik si hantu Park itu.

"Baekhyun- _ie_."

 _Astaga._

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat suara husky itu terdengar sangat jelas ditelinganya, suara yang sama saat ditelepon, namun terdengar sangat menggoda jika didengar langsung— _apa yang kau fikirkan_ _Baekhyun-ah?—_ Baekhyun merasakan sebuah tangan meraih dagu kecilnya dan mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk.

Manik coklat beningnya langsung berhadapan dengan wajah seorang pria dengan mata bulat cerah dan senyum lembut yang membuat Baekhyun tidak berkedip. Rambut hitam yang menutupi dahi itu tampak menarik dimata Baekhyun dan juga tatapan yang diberikan seseorang itu untuknya membuat pipi Baekhyun memanas.

Wajah mereka dekat sekali.

Uh, sial sial siaaaal.

Beribu rentetan pertanyaan muncul diotak Baekhyun. Siapa pria ini? Apa dia si hantu menyebalkan yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu? Kenapa tampan sekali? —coret pertanyaan terakhir— Baekhyun tidak terpesona oke? Sama sekali **tidak**.

"Jangan menangis, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Dan sapuan ibu jari yang lembut itu menghapus airmatanya. Baekhyun masih betah diam walau sekarang didalam hatinya tengah menjerit-jerit. Apa-apaan lelaki asing ini, enak sekali menyentuh-nyentuh wajahnya.

"kau siapa?" dua kata yang berhasil meluncur dari bibir Baekhyun setelah bermenit-menit terdiam.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum, "Park Chanyeol atau Yeollie- **mu**."

Baekhyun sontak berdiri dan memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah. Ia memandang takut kearah pria yang berpakaian modis itu. _Apa didunia hantu juga menjual pakaian berbrand terkenal?_

"Ja-ja-jadi..kau hantu yang selama ini menerrorku?" _kenapa kau tampan sekali?_ –kalimat terakhir itu diucapkan didalam hati, tentu saja.

Sosok yang ditakuti Baekhyun itu ikut berdiri. Dan Baekhyun merasa dirinya adalah orang terpendek didunia melihat sosok itu memiliki postur tubuh tinggi tegap proposional.

"Kau masih menganggapku hantu, Baekkie?" Chanyeol tertawa.

Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya yang masih berada dipipinya dengan gerakan menggemaskan, lalu mengerjabkan matanya bingung. "Bukankah kau memang hantu? Namamu ada disana!" jarinya menunjuk kearah batu nisan disebelahnya.

"Aku bernafas dan lihat kakiku…menapak ketanah. Tubuhku juga tidak transparan, itu artinya aku masih hidup—sama sepertimu."

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol dari atas kebawah. Benar, kakinya menginjak tanah dan tubuhnya tidak transparan seperti yang Baekhyun lihat di film horror pasaran. Baekhyun melangkah mendekati tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan menjulurkan tangannya ragu-ragu kearah dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nampak gugup dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun. "Kau..mau apa?"

"Kau…hidup?" Baekhyun memegang dada Chanyeol dan tanpa sadar seulas senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya. Baekhyun merasakan degup jantung Chanyeol yang berdetak tidak karuan saat tangannya menyentuh area sana. Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan boneka yang bisa berbicara.

Sementara Chanyeol?

Nyawanya akan hilang sedikit lagi melihat senyuman Baekhyun dan tubuhnya yang disentuh oleh si mungil itu. Jantungnya seperti dimasuki bom molotov—mau meledak rasanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Baekhyun secara langsung dengan jarak sedekat ini dan harum tubuh langsung masuk kedalam indra penciumannya, sangat manis. Begitupula surai coklat emas Baekhyun yang nampak menggoda untuk disentuh, sepertinya sangat halus.

Chanyeol menyukai semua yang ada ditubuh Baekhyun. Dia indah dan Chanyeol tidak salah menyukai—bahkan jatuh hati pada makhluk semanis ini.

 _Oh god, goodbye world_ —Baekhyun membuat dunianya jungkir-balik seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak kuat, tuhanku.

"Itu artinya kau manusia?" Baekhyun mendongak, menatap mata Chanyeol. Sesaat mata mereka bertemu membuat berbagai sengatan aneh menyengat tubuh mereka. Uh rasanya aneh sekali. Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan gejala seperti ini pada tubuhnya.

"Ya, aku manusia."

"Jadi selama ini kau membohongiku?" Baekhyun mengembangkan senyum manisnya—benar-benar sangat manis hingga yang melihat akan ngeri sendiri.

Chanyeol merasakan firasat buruk akan menimpanya, "U-urh..aku…"

"Kau membohongiku, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol merasa bersalah kali ini.

"Aku tidak suka dibohongi Chanyeol-ssi, rasakan ini!" Baekhyun dengan kekuatan penuh menendang kaki Chanyeol hingga si empunya berteriak kesakitan seraya memegangi kakinya.

 **DUGH!**

"Dasar idiot! Aku membencimu! Kurang ajar sekali kau telah mempermainkanku! Kau fikir aku suka ha?! Enyahlah kau dari dunia ini manusia kelebihan kalsium!"

"Akh—uh hentikan Baek! Kakiku—aaarghh!"

" _Fak_ lah kau Park!"

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mengaduh-aduh kesakitan. Rasakan itu bocah! Baekhyun memang sudah berjanji akan menyerang si menyebalkan itu. Bibir Baekhyun maju-mundur menggerutu, terlihat menggemaskan sekali namun Baekhyun benar-benar emosi saat ini.

Persetan dengan wajah tampan yang dimiliki Chanyeol! Baekhyun membenci orang itu, karna Baekhyun memang tidak suka dibohongi.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar, "Aku _freaking_ sekali hari ini! Dan bodoh sekali karna telah menangis untuk hal yang bahkan tidak penting sama sekali. Ugh, aku membencimu Park Chanyeol!"

…

…

…

Baekhyun menggeram kesal ketika ponselnya kembali berbunyi—ini yang ke 36 kalinya, asal kalian tahu—dan yang menghubunginya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol. Sampai kapanpun Baekhyun tidak mau mengangkatnya. Mau Suho setinggi Changmin _sunbae_ atau Jongdae berubah setampan Lee Min Ho, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah sudi mengangkat panggilan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya dan kembali berkutat pada camilan dan _teve_ -nya.

" _Jika aku manusia..apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"_

" _Selamat siaran Baekkie. Aku mencintaimu~"_

"Urrrhhh! Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol! Kenapa suaramu selalu terdengar ditelingaku sih?!" Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya diatas bantal dan kaki mungilnya menendang-nendang selimut yang sedang ia kenakan. Sial sekali, suara husky itu selalu saja terngiang ditelinganya dan juga wajah bodoh –tampan- Chanyeol selalu teringat dipenglihatan Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun tidak terpesona oke?

Mana mungkin dirinya terpesona pada makhluk dengan tinggi berlebihan dan memiliki telinga selebar telinga gajah macam Chanyeol? Maaf saja, kriteria kekasih idaman Baekhyun jauh sekali dengan Chanyeol. Setidaknya Baekhyun ingin mempunyai kekasih dengan tubuh lebih tinggi darinya, pintar memainkan beberapa alat musik—agar bisa berkolaborasi dengan Baekhyun nanti, menyenangkan—mampu membuatnya selalu terhibur dan tersenyum, memiliki senyum memikat, sangat perhatian padanya dan memiliki mata yang berbinar cerah.

 _Errr…itu mirip dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun-ah._

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK!"

Baekhyun mengacak surai keemasan miliknya sendiri dan duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah kusut. "Baiklah, tenangkan dirimu Baekhyun…kau aneh sekali hari ini. Jernihkan sejenak fikiranmu." Gumamnya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda mungil itu duduk dengan posisi yoga, lengkap dengan jari-jemari lentiknya yang Ia bentuk seperti yang dilakukan gadis-gadis yang sedang melakukan yoga. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu dihembuskan perlahan. Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Begitu seterusnya Baekhyun lakukan dengan mata terpejam.

Bukankah dia terlihat lebih aneh?

' _Aku akan terus menganggumu, karna_ _ **Aku mencintaimu**_ _. Mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku.. Yeollie..'_

"Keparat." umpat Baekhyun saat (lagi-lagi) kalimat yang dilontarkan Chanyeol terdengar ditelinganya. Namun, Baekhyun tetap pada posisi yoga-nya. Hingga mata sipitnya harus terbuka ketika mendengar suara bel flat-nya yang berbunyi. Baekhyun lantas mendengus sebal dan beranjak dari kamarnya. Mungkin itu adalah Luhan atau Jongdae, mengingat kedua orang itu sering mengunjunginya malam-malam hanya untuk menumpang menghabiskan camilan Baekhyun atau sekedar mengacak-ngacak isi flatnya.

Masih dengan wajah kusut, Baekhyun membuka pintu utamanya. Dan ia langsung dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi menjadi objek umpatan dan makiannya didepan pintunya, orang itu tersenyum canggung dan memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang Baekhyun tidak bisa artikan.

Belum ada tiga detik lamanya mereka bertatapan, Baekhyun langsung menutup pintunya dengan kencang hingga menimbulkan suara debaman yang keras.

"Sial, mau apa kau kesini Park idiot?!" gumam Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

"Baekhyun- _ie_! Kenapa ditutup lagi pintunya? Aku belum masuk!" Baekhyun mendesis kesal mendengar seruan Chanyeol diluar. Mau masuk katanya? mimpi saja, Baekhyun tidak akan sudi Chanyeol menginjakan kakinya didalam flatnya. Lagipula darimana Chanyeol tahu alamat tempat tinggalnya? Ah, Baekhyun ingat, Chanyeol adalah penguntit nomor satu dalam hidupnya. Wajar saja jika si idiot itu tahu tempat tinggalnya.

"Baekkie!"

"Pulang sana! Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu."

Tidakkah mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar?

"Kenapa kau tega sekali? Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu.."

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya, mudah sekali orang itu meminta maaf setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Tidak tahukah Chanyeol jika Baekhyun benar-benar frustasi saat dia mengakui dirinya adalah orang yang sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu? Baekhyun merasa diterror dan hampir stress—jangan bilang dia _Drama Queen_ oke?—memang pada kenyataannya Baekhyun sangat membenci hal-hal mistis. Orang bodoh mana yang mau dibohongi? Baekhyun merasa dipermainkan.

…

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sedih melihat pintu didepannya masih betah menutup. Baru beberapa detik Ia senang melihat Baekhyun membukakan pintu, kini pemuda mungil itu menutupnya lagi bahkan mengusirnya. Apa sebegitu kesalnya Baekhyun dengan dirinya? Chanyeol tidak menyangka reaksi Baekhyun akan seperti ini. Rencananya gagal total, dan itu menjengkelkan sekali.

"Baekhyun _-ie_.." ia mengetuk pintu itu. Chanyeol bahkan membawakan sebuah _Strawberry cake_ untuk permintaan maafnya, karna dari yang Chanyeol ketahui dari Luhan, Baekhyun menyukai makanan yang berbau buah berwarna merah dengan bintik-bintik kecil itu.

Chanyeol kehabisan akal, ia mengetuk pintu itu lebih keras dan berseru kencang. "Hey pendek! Bukakan pintunya, aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar. Jangan seperti ini Ba—"

"Apa katamu barusan? Pendek?"

 _Berhasil._

Baekhyun membukakan pintunya. Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lebar, berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi Baekhyun yang diliputi aura mematikan. Wajahnya memerah dengan mata menyipit tajam, ekspresi kesal yang menurut Chanyeol sangat menggemaskan. Dia tidak akan takut hanya dengan wajah Baekhyun yang manis itu.

"Kau memanggilku pendek? **PENDEK?!** "

Chanyeol berjengit mendengar bentakan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Uh, sepertinya dia benar-benar kesal.

"kau saja yang memiliki tubuh kelebihan kalsium! Jangan membawa-bawa tinggi badanku ya, aku tahu aku tidak setinggi kau. Tetapi lihatlah! Kau sendiri sangat tidak normal dengan tubuh menjulang seperti itu, kau fikir kau hebat dengan tinggimu itu? Kau malah terlihat seperti tunjangan langit! Memangnya masalah jika aku pendek? Masalah untukmu? Untuk dosenmu? Untuk ayahmu? Untuk peliharaanmu? Tidak 'kan? Jangan asal mengataiku, aku bisa saja nanti lebih tinggi darimu. Dasar kau binatang! Aku membencimu Park!"

Chanyeol mengangakan mulutnya. Benarkah dia telah menyukai makhluk yang—demi seluruh dewa dilangit! Sangat cerewet dan temperamen ini? Baekhyun bahkan mengatakannya hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Hebat sekali.

 _Give applause for Byun Bee._

Andai Chanyeol memiliki keberanian, pasti dia sudah sumbat bibir kecil itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Melumatnya agar berhenti berceloteh dan memagutnya agar—ekhem, sejak kapan otaknya menjadi kotor seperti ini? Mungkin ini efek samping karna terlalu banyak bergaul dengan si mesum Sehun.

"Oke, oke. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Maafkan aku ya?" ujar Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan sungguh-sungguh. Baekhyun terlihat kacau sekali malam ini. Rambut halusnya sungguh berantakan dan baju kebesaran yang ia kenakan terlihat kusut, seperti habis berguling kesana-kemari. Tetapi selepas itu, Baekhyun terlihat lebih manis dan menggoda sekaligus.

Iya, dia seksi sekali dan cukup membuat Chanyeol hampir erek—cukup, ini bukan _Mature fanfict_ oke?

"Aku tidak sudi memaafkanmu." Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didada, merajuk.

"Bagaimana kalau aku meminta maaf dengan ini?" Chanyeol menyodorkan plastik berisi satu kotak _strawberry cake_ kehadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat melirik bungkusan yang Chanyeol pegang, lalu bertanya dengan ketus. "Apa itu?"

" _Strawberry cake_ , kau suka 'kan?"

"Tidak."

 _ **SREEET!**_

"Lalu kenapa kau ambil, Baekkie?" Chanyeol melebarkan senyum menyebalkannya melihat Baekhyun merampas pemberiannya masih dengan wajah yang ketus. Oh, bukankah sangat lucu tingkah si Byun B itu?

"Ini memang dibelikan untukku kan? Yasudah sana pulang." ujar Baekhyun santai. Chanyeol menganga tak percaya dibuatnya. Setelah dia mengambil pemberiannya, Baekhyun mengusirnya tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata manis sedikitpun begitu? Benar-benar tega. Dibuat dari apa _sih_ hati si mungil itu. kejam sekali.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Bye, selamat malam Chanyeol- _sshi_."

Chanyeol segera menelusupkan satu kakinya ketika Baekhyun hendak menutup pintu flatnya—menahan agar Baekhyun tidak menutupnya. Tetapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang mengutuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari adanya kaki Chanyeol dipinggir pintu menutupnya dengan _cukup_ kencang membuat pergelangan kaki Chanyeol terjepit dan sukses membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"AAARGHH KAKIKU!"

"Astaga, astaga..kau kenapa—AAAAA KAKIMU?!" Baekhyun membuka pintunya kembali dan ikut berteriak panik. "Yatuhan! maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu. sungguh! Aaaah bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun meletakan pemberian Chanyeol dilantai begitu saja dan ikut berjongkok dihadapan pemuda tinggi yang masih sibuk mengerang sakit itu. Wajahnya benar-benar panik, bahkan setitik keringat sudah muncul didahi putihnya. "Astaga, pasti sakit sekali. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu…"

Baekhyun hampir menangis.

Chanyeol tertegun melihat raut khawatir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengkhawatirkannya! Kau dengar itu? **Mengkhawatirkannya!** Rasa sakit dipergelangan kaki Chanyeol rasanya hilang begitu saja. Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum miring dan kembali berteriak berlebihan.

"Aggh! Astaga ini sakit sekali—Oh kakiku! Rasanya tidak bisa digerakan, yatuhan bagaimana jika aku lumpuh? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal mengerikan itu. ugh, Kakiku mati rasa.."

Dramatis sekali.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang bertambah panik mendengar ucapannya. Haha, kena kau mungil!

"A-ayo masuk kedalam, akan aku obati disana." Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol khawatir. Ia tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa kecuali membawa Chanyeol masuk kedalam. Bagaimanapun ini salahnya juga yang menutup pintu dengan kencang seperti itu.

"tapi aku tidak bisa berjalan, Baek."

Baekhyun dengan segera meraih lengan Chanyeol dan melingkarkan dilehernya sendiri. Membuat Chanyeol sempat menahan nafasnya dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun. "Aku akan membantumu, ayo berdiri pelan-pelan."

 _Oh wumbomumbowambo!_

Chanyeol masih terdiam bahkan sampai dirinya sudah berdiri dengan dipapah oleh Baekhyun yang notabene lebih pendek darinya, Chanyeol agak merunduk untuk itu. Dengan jarak sedekat ini—bahkan pipinya hampir menempel dengan pipi Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa melihat jelas ukiran wajah sempurna milik Baekhyun—dia sangat cantik dan indah. Mata sipit menggemaskannya, hidung bangirnya, philtrum mungilnya dan bibir ranum menggodanya. Sial, Chanyeol bisa gila hanya dengan memandangnya saja. Terlebih harum tubuh Baekhyun yang lembut dan menenangkan, Chanyeol rasanya ingin memejamkan matanya dan melesakan hidungnya diperpotongan leher Baekhyun. Uh, sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi pemuja seorang Byun Baekhyun? Dirinya mungkin sudah terkena _syndrome_ Byunisme seperti penggemar Baekhyun lainnya—namun Chanyeol lebih parah sepertinya.

"Ye-yeol, jangan memandangku seperti itu."

Chanyeol mengerjab dua kali untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sejak tadi terhempas terbawa angin. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja mencicit kecil, dan pemandangan didepan matanya membuat Chanyeol gemas bukan main. Baekhyun meliriknya malu-malu dengan rona merah dipipinya. Gila, jantung Chanyeol rasanya sudah jatuh ketengah-tengah ususnya. Baekhyun terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dengan sikapnya yang malu-malu itu— _asdfghsksghldjdl._

Kenapa jatuh cinta itu rasanya menyiksa sekaligus menyenangkan sekali, sih?

Chanyeol pernah merasakan jatuh cinta saat SMA dulu, tetapi rasanya tidak sehebat ini. Akalnya selalu saja hilang tiba-tiba, dan seluruh organ tubuhnya rasanya ingin copot hanya dengan melihat Baekhyun.

"A-ah, maafkan aku." Entah untuk alasan apa Chanyeol meminta maaf. Wajahnya pun ikut-ikutan memanas. Jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun itu mungkin hanya lima centimeter. Maka dari itu Ia berinisiatif untuk melihat kearah depan saja, tidak lagi memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang bisa membuatnya gila seketika.

Baekhyun kembali memapah tubuhnya dengan susah payah untuk masuk kedalam. Chanyeol sendiri tahu diri, Ia tidak menumpukan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada tubuh kecil Baekhyun—bisa mati nanti anak itu—sebenarnya kakinya tidak separah itu hingga tidak bisa berjalan, tetapi agar bisa berdekatan dengan Baekhyun kenapa tidak?

Chanyeol memandangi seisi flat Baekhyun. Tidak terlalu sederhana dan tidak terlalu mewah juga. Cat-nya didominasi warna biru muda yang manis, dan _furniture_ didalamnya juga tidak terlalu banyak. Baekhyun orang yang _simple_ ternyata, tidak menyukai banyak peralatan didalam tempat tinggalnya. Flatnya juga sangat rapi dan bersih, Chanyeol rasanya nyaman sekali disini.

"Nah, kau tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambil obat oles untukmu." Baekhyun melepas lengan Chanyeol yang melingkari lehernya dan mendudukan pemuda tinggi itu disofanya. Dia tersenyum kecil dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk mengambil obatnya.

Chanyeol memandangi punggung kecil Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan. Chanyeol tersenyum bagai orang idiot. "Oh..dia perhatian sekali. Aku semakin jatuh hati padamu, Baekkie."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun merona mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang berhasil masuk ke indera pendengarannya.

…

"Kakimu membiru.." ujar Baekhyun sedikit meringis melihat pergelangan kaki Chanyeol yang sedikit membiru keunguan. Ia sudah membuka sepatu kets yang dikenakan Chanyeol dan menggulung celana jeans Chanyeol hingga ke betis agar memperlihatkan pergelangan kakinya.

"Ba-baek, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu." Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak memijat pergelangan kakinya. Itu hanya luka kecil, dan Chanyeol bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Baekhyun benar-benar perhatian sekali, Chanyeol rasanya ingin menangis terharu.

" _Wae?_ Ibuku selalu memijat kakiku ketika kakiku membiru. Itu cara ampuh agar luka kebiruan ini hilang." tukas Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Keras kepala."

Chanyeol terkekeh, tangannya gatal sekali ingin mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang sepertinya sangat halus itu. ia sentuh sedikit pasti Baekhyun langsung melayangkan tendangan mautnya lagi. Terlebih keinginannya untuk menyentuh pipi Baekhyun sangat besar. Bagaimana rasanya jika jari-jemari panjangnya membelai kulit lembut itu? urh, pasti menyenangkan sekali.

Suasana menjadi hening. Mereka tidak ada yang saling berbicara, atmosfer disekitar menjadi canggung sekali dan itu sangat menyiksa Chanyeol yang memang tidak menyukai kesunyian seperti ini. Baekhyun juga tidak mau membuka bibirnya sama sekali. Pemuda manis itu duduk diseberang Chanyeol dengan wajah yang ia hadapkan kesamping—tidak mau memandang Chanyeol. Apa dirinya sebegitu menyeramkannya hingga Baekhyun tidak mau menatapnya sama sekali?

Chanyeol sendiri bingung dengan dirinya. Ketika ditelepon, ia selalu mempunyai topik pembicaraan dengan Baekhyun. Entah itu semacam godaan, ejekan atau candaan, yang terpenting Ia bisa berbicara dan mendengar suara Baekhyun. Tetapi kali ini, Ia bertemu bahkan berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun membuatnya bungkam. Tidak mempunyai topik pembicaraan sama sekali. Chanyeol termasuk orang yang pemberani dalam berbicara—ia pandai berbicara, namun sekarang apa? Satu katapun tidak mau keluar dari bibirnya. Sial sekali.

"Errr..kau mau minum apa?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Memecah keheningan yang sangat menyiksa.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkan hehe."

"hanya minuman tidak akan membuatku repot. Kecuali jika kau meminta menginap disini, baru itu merepotkan." ceplos Baekhyun sekenanya. Chanyeol menahan senyum gelinya, "Jadi kau berfikir aku akan meminta menginap disini, begitu?"

Baekhyun memerah seperti apel busuk. "Te—tentu saja tidak! Bicara apa sih?" bibirnya bergerak-gerak kecil, menggerutu.

Chanyeol menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mengantongi Baekhyun dan membawanya pulang kerumah. Dia manis sekali, sungguh. "Umh, Baekkie—maksudku, Baekhyun. Aku ingin meminta maaf." Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku salah karna telah membohongimu, maafkan aku—sungguh, itu hanya caraku untuk bisa lebih dekat denganmu. Itu saja."

"Lupakan saja, masalah itu tidak perlu dibahas lagi." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya acuh.

"kau marah padaku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun menjauhinya setelah ini? Matilah Chanyeol dengan status lajangnya.

"Tentu saja, orang bodoh mana yang mau dibohongi?" ujar Baekhyun sakarstik.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Ternyata sulit sekali menaklukan orang semacam Baekhyun. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak marah padaku?"

Baekhyun mendengung seperti lebah, terlihat berfikir keras.

"Menciummu?" ujar Chanyeol spontan. Baekhyun langsung memelototinya dengan mata sipitnya. Ia meraih bantal sofa didekatnya dan memukuli tubuh raksaksa Chanyeol.

"Dasar asusila!"

Chanyeol melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dari pukulan Baekhyun, ia bahkan sampai berbaring diatas sofa karna serangan pukulan itu. Tubuhnya saja yang kecil tetapi tenaganya kuat bukan main. Chanyeol berkali-kali mengerang protes, tetapi Baekhyun tetap memukuli tubuhnya dengan ganas. Dia sepertinya mempunyai dendam kesumat dengan Chanyeol.

"O-oh Baek—berhenti!"

"Peduli setan!"

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan langsung dihadapkan dengan wajah Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu hendak memukuli wajah Chanyeol namun tangan Chanyeol dengan gesit menangkap tangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Lihat siapa yang asusila disini? Ternyata kau agresif sekali, Baekkie."

Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya dan langsung tersadar jika saat ini posisinya sangat tidak menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Astaga, sejak kapan dirinya sudah duduk diatas paha Chanyeol? Dia menindih Chanyeol? Sejak kapan?!

 _Memalukan sekali! Aasgdjdgsshsgakadsrasdf!_

Baekhyun memerah matang bagai tomat busuk. Ia langsung memukuli tubuh Chanyeol tanpa ampun.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Baekhyun salah tingkah, saudara-saudara.

…

…

"Aku pulang dulu, Baek."

"Eumm." Baekhyun hanya menggumam tidak jelas dan mengangguk. Ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam, dan Chanyeol sadar diri jika dia harus pulang. Walau sebenarnya sangat berat melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol sendiri tidak sadar jika dia sudah dua jam berada di flat Baekhyun dan menghabiskan waktu yang singkat itu untuk memakan _strawberry cake_ bersama Baekhyun dan sesekali melempar ejekan atau candaan kepada pemuda manis itu. itu adalah waktu yang terasa sangat menyenangkan untuk Chanyeol.

Perkiraannya tidak salah, Baekhyun memang orang yang menyenangkan dan _easy going_. Yah walau terkadang Chanyeol harus menahan rasa sakitnya saat Baekhyun memukulnya atau mencubit perutnya saat ia melempar godaan untuk Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati nanti ditemani hantu." canda Chanyeol. Ia tertawa dan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya saat tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk mencubit perutnya.

"Aku tidak takut, buktinya dihadapanku ada hantu dan aku tidak berjerit histeris." tukas Baekhyun.

"Jadi maksudmu aku hantu?" Chanyeol memprotes.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengaku kalau kau sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu?"

"Sial, baiklah terserahmu saja." Chanyeol berdecak kesal dan sedetik kemudian tertegun melihat raut manis Baekhyun yang tertawa kecil—oh tuhanku, dosa apa Chanyeol hingga dihadapkan dengan makhluk semanis ini?

Chanyeol tidak kuat, bung.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari flat Baekhyun dengan berat hati. Baru tiga langkah, Chanyeol kembali membalikan tubuhnya. Menghadap kearah Baekhyun yang masih berdiri didepan pintu dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

' _Mau apa dia berhenti?' —_ pikir Baekhyun.

"Errrr—selamat malam, Baekhyunnie. Tidur nyenyak oke?"

Baekhyun membuka sedikit bibirnya dan mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan ada sebuah lelehan cairan panas mengalir menuju kedua pipinya. Dan jantungnya kembali kambuh—berdetak marathon, berlomba-lomba kencang membuat Baekhyun merasa dadanya menyempit.

Senyuman Chanyeol yang lembut itu…entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun seperti terbawa angin dimusim semi.

Dengan gagap, ia membalas ucapan Chanyeol. "Se-se-selamat malam juga, C—chanyeollie.."

 _SIALAN! APA YANG BARU SAJA KUKATAKAN?_

Baekhyun merutuki mulutnya dalam hati. Chanyeol sempat terlihat terdiam diseberang sana, lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh. Baekhyun segera masuk kedalam flatnya dan menutupnya dengan kencang (lagi). Pemuda manis itu terduduk dibelakang pintu seraya meraup oksigen dengan rakus—seperti baru saja dikejar setan.

Ia mengerang keras dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya dengan kencang, yang malah semakin membuat wajahnya memerah matang.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tubuhku seperti ini, ku yakin ini adalah gejala penyakit ganas! Oh tuhan, aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya."

…

" _Eomma!_ "

" _Ada apa menelepon malam-malam begini Baekkie? Uang jajanmu sudah habis?"_

Baekhyun kembali mengerang tidak jelas membuat Ibunya diseberang sana mengernyit heran. " _Eomma_ , katakan padaku. Kalau dikeluarga kita tidak ada yang memiliki penyakit riwayat jantung."

" _Memang tidak. Waeyo?"_

"Oh..baguslah—tapi _eomma,_ sepertinya aku sedang mengalami gejala penyaki jantung. Ah! _Eottokhae? Eottokhae?_ " Baekhyun menggigit kuku jari cantiknya dengan resah. Ia berjalan kesana-kemari seraya menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya.

" _Penyakit jantung?"_ terdengar gumaman nyaris tidak percaya dari Ibunya. _"Jangan bercanda, sayang. apa yang kau rasakan?"_

"Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang sekali, bahkan sampai sekarang detakan cepatnya tidak mau kembali normal. Itu membuat dadaku sakit, dan aku merasa mual. Dan wajahku juga sering mengalami panas tiba-tiba. Oh! Perutku juga sepertinya bermasalah karna selalu ada rasa makhluk hidup yang menggelitik disana—aku tidak hamil 'kan? Oh tentu saja, aku kan lelaki. Mana bisa hamil. Juga otakku yang sering _blank_ , bagaimana ini _eomma_? Aku takut sekali." Celoteh Baekhyun, ia berharap Ibunya diseberang sana mengerti ucapan cepatnya.

Terdengar gelak tawa diseberang sana, membuat Baekhyun bingung bukan main. Ia sedang menceritakan gejala penyakitnya bukan sedang melawak. _Hell,_ ibunya sepertinya sudah gila. " _Eommaaa!_ "

" _Ahaha baiklah, baiklah. Coba beritahu eomma, kapan kau merasakan gejala itu?"_

Baekhyun berdengung lama. "Saat berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Apa dia pembawa sial ya?" Baekhyun bergumam diakhir kalimat. Benar, setiap berdekatan dengan Chanyeol dia memang mengalami gejala aneh itu. Baekhyun bingung dibuatnya.

" _siapa itu Chanyeol?"_

"Ah, dia hanya orang yang menyebalkan."

" _Baekkie…ternyata kau sudah besar."_ Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya bingung. Bukankah dia memang sudah besar? Dia bahkan sudah lulus SMA. Ibunya ini kenapa sih?

" _Itu bukan gejala penyakit jantung atau penyakit lainnya, sayang. kau hanya sedang…"_

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Firasatnya mengatakan ada hal buruk yang akan dia dengar.

"… _ **Jatuh cinta."**_

Baekhyun _blank_ seketika.

Dia membiarkan ponselnya jatuh kelantai dengan _slow motion_ —dramatis. Melihat bagaimana ponselnya mulai lecet terbentur lantai cukup keras.

"Ja-jatuh..c-c-c-c—cin-cint—cintaa?"

 **..**

…

 **..**

Malam itu Baekhyun dengan tampilan kusutnya datang ke studio penyiaran. Wajahnya juga tidak secerah biasanya. Dia terlihat berkali-kali menarik nafas dan membuangnya dengan kasar. Masih teringat jelas perbincangannya dengan Ibunya ditelepon kemarin malam. Apa yang ada difikiran ibunya hingga menganggap Baekhyun sedang jatuh cinta?

"Aku tidak mungkin jatuh c-c-c-c-cin—cinta.." gerutu Baekhyun. Mengucapkan kata 'cinta' saja sangat sulit dilidahnya, apalagi sekarang ia sedang merasakan jatuh cinta—sangat mustahil sepertinya. sudah berapa lama Baekhyun tidak berpacaran hingga kesulitan mengucapkan kata cinta?

Oh iya.

Baekhyun 'kan belum pernah berpacaran.

Sedih sekali hidupnya.

"A-apalagi dengan Chanyeol. tidak mungkin aku jatuh c-c-c-c-cint—cinta padanya. Sial, kenapa lidahku jadi seperti ini sih?" rutuk Baekhyun.

Kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah masuk kedalam studio, masih dengan fikiran absurdnya dan gerutuannya. Bahkan Baekhyun mengabaikan Jongdae yang menyapanya dengan cengiran ceria khas anak itu. Jongdae terlihat tidak terima diabaikan oleh Baekhyun. Ah masa bodoh, Baekhyun sedang pusing. Dia tidak mau bertengkar dengan Jongdae dulu untuk saat ini.

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya saat tidak sengaja melihat Luhan tengah menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu seseorang dengan mesranya, mereka duduk didepan ruang penyiaran. Partner-nya itu terlihat ceria sekali, bahkan Baekhyun bisa melihat rona kemerahan menggelikan dipipinya. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapa lelaki tampan yang mau-mau saja menjadi sandaran si rusa centil itu?

"Ehm." Baekhyun berdehem saat sudah berada dihadapan dua orang yang terlihat seperti remaja labil yang tengah kasmaran itu.

"Oh? hai, Baekhyunnie.." sapa Luhan dengan riang. Dan seseorang disebelahnya hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai sapaan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya melihat lelaki disebelah Luhan. dia seperti pernah melihatnya..tapi Baekhyun tidak ingat dimana dan kapan. Omong-omong dia tampan sekali, Baekhyun sempat terpesona beberapa saat.

"Heeeei! Apa yang kau lihat?" Luhan segera menutup wajah lelaki disebelahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dia memandang Baekhyun dengan sinis yang dibalas dengusan sebal oleh si pemuda mungil. "Aku seperti pernah melihatnya. siapa dia hyung?"

Luhan kembali kedalam mode cerianya membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, kenapa rusa ini cepat sekali merubah mood-nya dalam sekejap mata? Mengerikan sekali.

"Dia kekasihku, Oh Sehun."

Mata Baekhyun sontak membulat dan menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan dengan heboh. "Oh Sehun? Yang kemarin kau temui dalam waktu sehari—atau bahkan beberapa jam? Si penggemar barumu? berpacaran dengannya? _Jinjja?_ Apa kau…sudah gila?"

"Ya! Jangan menghardikku seperti itu, kurang-ajar kau Byun." desis Luhan. "Dia menyukaiku, dan dia tampan. Kenapa aku harus menolak?"

"Ta-ta-tapi..kalian baru bertemu sekali. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Cinta itu selalu datang tiba-tiba." cengir Luhan.

Baekhyun mendesah mual. _Tentu saja kau langsung menerimanya, Sehun tampan—dan kau suka yang_ _tampan-tampan, jika Sehun berwajah buruk rupa tidak mungkin kau terima, karna kau bukan Princess Belle —_ batin Baekhyun sinis. Ia melirik pemuda disebelah Luhan yang diketahui bernama Sehun. "Kau benar-benar menyukai rusa ini?" terdengar suara protesan tidak terima Luhan namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya.

"Mm-hmm." Sehun mengangguk yakin, lalu mengerling nakal pada Baekhyun. "kenapa? Kau mau jadi simpananku?"

"Amit-amit."

"OH SEHUN!"

Luhan menegakan kepalanya dan melayangkan tatapan super mematikannya pada Sehun. Yang ditatap terkekeh dan mengelus surai kehitaman milik Luhan dengan lembut. "Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda. Kau tahu 'kan jika aku hanya menyayangimu?"

"Dusta." Luhan memutar bolamatanya jengah dan melipat kedua tangannya didada, merajuk. Baekhyun hampir terbahak melihat raut kekanakan partner-nya itu. apa marahnya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu selalu seperti itu? menggelikan sekali ternyata.

"Aku serius, Luhan." Sehun memeluk tubuh kekasih mungilnya itu dari samping dan memandangi wajah Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya. Luhan terlihat seperti apel busuk tetapi masih tidak mau memandang wajah Sehun. "Jangan marah, Lu. lagipula Baekhyun 'kan sudah ada Chanyeol hyung yang mengincarnya."

"Kau kenal dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun agak terkejut.

Luhan kini memandang Baekhyun dengan heran, "kau tidak kenal dengannya?"

"Kau juga kenal dengan dia hyung?!"

Luhan mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Dia sepupu Suho, dan dia sering kesini."

"APAAA?!" teriak Baekhyun mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari para staff yang kebetulan sedang berjalan kesana-kemari. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau mengenalnya?!"

"kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" tanya Luhan dengan polosnya.

Baekhyun mengerang dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. "Dia adalah penelepon misterius itu Luhan hyung! Dia yang menggangguku selama ini dan mengaku-ngaku hantu. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kau bersengkokol dengannya huh?"

"B—benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kalau si misterius itu adalah Chanyeol." ujar Luhan pelan.

"Brengsek, dia telah membohongiku dua kali—atau lebih. Aku membencimu Park!" geram Baekhyun. Benar-benar Chanyeol itu. dia sepupu Suho yang notabene adalah _boss_ Baekhyun, dan dia sering kesini—yang bodohnya Baekhyun tidak pernah sadari karna sifatnya yang tidak perdulian itu. juga Chanyeol mengaku-ngaku hantu sampai membuatnya selalu ketakutan. Bukankah itu sangat keterlaluan? Apa motif Chanyeol melakukan ini semua? Baekhyun bingung sekali dengan orang itu.

"Jangan terlalu marah dengannya seperti itu, aku yang menyarankan agar dia berpura-pura menjadi hantu dan mengajakmu bertemu dipemakaman." Ujar sehun dengan santai.

"Kau?!"

"Ya, aku teman satu kampusnya." tukas Sehun, "Dia sudah menyukaimu sejak kau mulai bekerja disini dan memang pada dasarnya Chanyeol itu bodoh, jadi dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar bisa berinteraksi langsung denganmu. maka dari itu dengan cara dia menghubungimu setiap siaran, dia bisa berbicara denganmu."

Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya dua kali. "Tap-tapi..tidak usah membohongiku juga." Oh, Baekhyun mulai merasakan gejala-gejala aneh lagi. Namun kali ini hanya perutnya saja yang merasa tergelitik membuat Baekhyun meringis aneh.

"Jika dia jujur, memangnya kau mau meladeninya?"

 _Skak mat!_

Baekhyun kini terdiam.

"Luhan hyung, ayo kita siaran saja." Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan dan hendak meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Kita akan siaran jam sembilan nanti, karna ruang penyiaran akan dipakai sementara."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Luhan mengendikan bahunya acuh. "Sehunnie, ayo kita makan malam dulu. Aku lapar!" pemuda manis itu menarik-narik tangan Sehun dengan rengekan seperti anak kecil, mengundang dengusan jengah dari Baekhyun. Dan selanjutnya pasangan itu pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian didepan ruang penyiaran yang tertutup dengan bacaan _off-air_ dipintunya.

Baekhyun terduduk dibangku yang disediakan disana, "Apa…Chanyeol itu memang menyukaiku?" gumamnya.

Baekhyun merasa pusing seketika.

…

…

…

"Bagaimana cara menghidupkan benda-benda ini?"

"Ini sudah hidup, bodoh. Lihat! Ada tulisan _on-air_ disana!"

"Oh iya—HEH! Jangan mengataiku bodoh, bodoh!" Chanyeol menunjuk sengit dahi Jongdae yang ada dihadapannya. Tidak terima dikatai bodoh oleh pemuda berwajah agak kotak itu. Chanyeol itu pintar dan mendekati jenius oke?

"Berani membentakku, aku tidak akan membantumu." ancam Jongdae.

Chanyeol mendesah lelah, "Baik, baik."

"Anak pintar." Jongdae nyengir dan mengelus rambut Chanyeol dengan agak berjinjit—mengingat tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Chanyeol—mengundang dengusan sebal dari Chanyeol. "Nah, sekarang kau pakai _headphone_ ini, dan duduk manis dikursi ini."

Chanyeol menurut. Dia mendudukan bokongnya dikursi yang sering dipakai Baekhyun untuk melakukan siaran, dan memakai _headphone_ yang tersedia disana. "Lalu?"

Jongdae memutar bolamatanya jengah. "Yasudah, ucapkan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Sudah kubilang ini sedang on-air jadi— _HORNYSHIT! ON-AIR?_!" Jongdae berteriak nyaring layaknya perempuan dengan tiba-tiba. "Jadi daritadi pembicaraan kita didengar seluruh warga Seoul?! Serius? Sialan ini semua karnamu Park! Argghh—aku bisa dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Suho hyung, dan lebih parah gajiku bisa dipotong bulan ini."

"Jika sudah tahu _on-air_ , kenapa kau masih mengoceh bodoh?" Chanyeol bereekspresi sangat datar melihat Jongdae masih betah berceloteh tidak terima gajinya akan dipotong setelah ini. Oh, dia berlebihan sekali. Chanyeol rasanya ingin menyumpal bibir tipis Jongdae dengan kain lap yang sering dipakai OB untuk membersihkan kaca jendela. "Sana, pergi. Ini bagianku." Pemuda tinggi itu mendorong tubuh Jongdae untuk keluar dari ruang penyiaran itu.

"Jangan dorong-dor—AAAARRRGGGHH! KEPALAKU _KEJEDOT_ PINTU, DASAR JERAPAH AFRIKA KAU MEMANG—ASDFGHJKLAHS!"

Jongdae berteriak lagi.

"YASUDAH, KALEM. DASAR KOTAK!" kali ini Chanyeol ikut teriak.

Ya, berdoa saja agar pendengar _channel_ radio itu akan baik-baik saja telinganya setelah ini.

…

"Ekhem, test test? Oke baik cukup." Chanyeol mulai melakukan kegiatannya diruang penyiaran sendirian. "Apa suaraku sudah terdengar hingga kepenjuru berbagai daerah di negara ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Chanyeol memang tidak mengerti apapun tentang alat-alat penyiaran diruangan ini. Yang ia tahu dari Jongdae, ia hanya harus duduk dikursi didepan _microphone_ , berbicara sesuka hati dan TADA! Suaranya akan terdengar keseluruh penjuru Seoul. Hebat sekali benda-benda canggih masa kini.

Sebenarnya apa motif Chanyeol melakukan ini padahal dia bukan seorang penyiar radio?

Oke, mari kita perjelas.

Chanyeol itu menyukai Byun Baekhyun (ini sudah sangat jelas), dan ingin meminta maaf karna telah membohonginya (entah sudah berapa puluh kali Chanyeol meminta maaf, tetapi dia belum puas.) dan terakhir Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya—miliknya seutuhnya (yang ini mutlak dan harus) maka dari itu cara agar keinginannya terkabul, Chanyeol harus melakukan ini.

Menyatakan perasaannya lewat penyiaran radio.

Tidak _mainstream_ 'kan?

Chanyeol yakin, Baekhyun akan luluh, menerimanya dengan uraian airmata haru dan senyum kebahagiaan lalu disusul pelukan hangat, balasan kata _'Aku juga mencintaimu dan mau menjadi kekasihmu'_ terakhir dengan ciuman lembut penuh perasaan. Ouh _hominahomina_ —Chanyeol akan terbang dengan hanya membayangkan hal itu. Chanyeol tahu ide menyatakan perasaan lewat radio ini memang gila (ini saran Jongdae, oke?) tetapi untuk mendapatkan sesuatu memang harus melakukan cara nekat untuk mendapatkannya—jika cara biasa sudah tidak mempan. Silahkan katakan Chanyeol sinting karna meminjam ruang penyiaran ini tanpa izin dulu pada Suho. _Toh_ , Suho adalah sepupunya pasti orang itu akan memaklumi Chanyeol dan meminjamkan ruang penyiarannya hanya untuk keperluan sinting Chanyeol.

"—berarti ibu dan ayahku bisa mendengarku dirumah? Wohooo! Keren sekali." Seru Chanyeol masih asik berceloteh didepan _microphone_. "Ibu, kau dengar aku 'kan? Aku anak bungsu keluarga Park yang paling tampan itu. aku hanya ingin bilang, tolong sisakan sepiring bulgogi dan sup ikan untukku. Taruh saja dimeja dapur, nanti malam aku ambil. Dan maafkan aku karna telah mengotori rumah dengan jejak sandalku yang habis dari kebun tadi pagi. Jangan marahi aku, oke bu? Dan aku saat ini sedang ada distudio Suho hyung, aku masuk radio bu—BUKANKAH SANGAT KEREN? HAHA. Aku tahu itu. oh iya, aku mungkin akan pulang agak malam karna aku sedang ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu. Tolong jangan kunci rumah yaa bu."

"—Yura _noona_ , kau bisa dengar aku? Aku masuk radio, kau tidak pernah 'kan? Huh, payah sekali. Kau kalah satu poin denganku. Aku tahu kau merindukanku karna dua hari ini aku tidak pulang kerumah. Itu karnamu _noona_! Kau seenaknya menyuruhku ini-itu, kau fikir aku Cinderella? Maaf saja, aku terlalu tampan untuk menjadi Cinderella."

"—terakhir untuk Baek—"

 _ **BRAKKK!**_

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol menghentikan celotehannya dan memandang kaget kearah pintu masuk yang sudah terbuka lebar-lebar. Disana ada sepupunya yang berdiri dengan wajah mengerikan—sumpah, Suho terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh gila yang mengincar seorang gadis kecil untuk dibunuh.

Chanyeol ngeri.

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan?"

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya susah payah mendengar pertanyaan penuh penekanan itu. bulu kuduknya merinding tiba-tiba dan tenggorokannya serasa kering. "A-aa-aku…"

"Kau!" Suho mulai mendekati Chanyeol dua langkah dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kental membuat pemuda tinggi itu beringsut mundur. "Kenapa kau menunda penyiaran TRFM?"

"Aku.." Chanyeol linglung. Sial, dimana si kotak Jongdae disaat seperti ini? _Shit_ , ini 'kan rencana anak itu.

"Dan kenapa juga kau salam-salam kekeluargamu? Kau fikir ini _speaker_ ditaman wisata yang bisa kau gunakan untuk mencari anggota keluargamu yang hilang?" desis Suho semakin mendekat. Serius, Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat wajah Suho semenyeramkan ini. Dia memang tipe orang yang sabar dan baik sekali—tetapi kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ketua senat dikampus Chanyeol yang bernama Wu Yi Fan itu?

"KAU TIDAK LIHAT ADA TULISAN _ON-AIR_ DISANA? KAU TAHU AKIBAT KAU MENUNDA PENYIARAN TEENAGE RADIO FM, AKU AKAN RUGI! UANGKU AKAN TERBUANG BEGITU SAJA! APA MAKSUDMU MELAKUKAN INI PARK? DASAR IDIOT! KAU FIKIR RADIO INI UNTUK MAIN-MAIN? SEKARANG SEMUA ORANG SUDAH MENDENGAR CELOTEHAN BODOHMU ITU CHANYEOL! BAHKAN PRESIDEN KOREA BISA MENDENGARMU! AAARGGH AKU SUNGGUH MALU PUNYA SEPUPU SEPERTIMU. DIMANA OTAKMU HAH? HAH? HAH?"

Astaga, _capslock_.

"SIALAN KENAPA KAU CEREWET BEGINI SIH HYUNG?" Chanyeol balas membentak. Tidak takut sekali pada wajah Suho yang makin memerah murka dengan mata menyalang tajam. "AKU PINJAM SEBENTAR! UANGMU AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA, LAGIPULA AYAHMU ITU KAYA SEKALI! MANDI SAJA PAKAI BERLIAN. AKU HANYA INGIN MENYATAKAN PERASAANKU PADA BAEKHYUN! ITU SAJA!"

Chanyeol mengambil nafas sejenak lalu kembali membentak Suho—kali ini bonus dengan hujan lokal. "KAU DENGAR ITU? BAEKHYUN—BYUN BAEKHYUN, ATAU _DJ_ BYUN, ATAU BAEKHYUNNIE ATAU BAEKKIE ATAU—APALAH NAMA SI MUNGIL ITU! YANG TERPENTING AKU INGIN MENYATAKAN PERASAANKU PADANYA KARNA AKU MENCINTAINYAAAAAA!"

…

"UHHHUUKK!"

Baekhyun langsung tersedak begitu mendengar namanya dibawa-bawa. Dia memandang horror kearah radio kecil yang tersedia dikedai Bibi Jang itu. sial, apa yang terjadi didalam studio sana? Mengerikan sekali suara-suara itu. seperti ada tawuran atau pengeroyokan maling motor massal.

Yang Baekhyun tahu, disana ada suara Jongdae yang berteriak nyaring, Suho si boss yang tengah murka, dan terakhir…si bodoh Chanyeol.

"— _ **YANG TERPENTING AKU INGIN MENYATAKAN PERASAANKU PADANYA KARNA AKU MENCINTAINYAAAAAA!"**_

Great.

Chanyeol memang sudah sinting.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya yang memerah malu dan kesal. Kenapa makhluk tinggi itu terobsesi sekali padanya? Seingat Baekhyun dia membatalkan rencana pemakaian susuk berdua dengan Luhan.

" _ **Baek..jika kau mendengar ini. Datanglah keruang siaran, jangan berpura-pura tuli. Aku sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu."**_

Baekhyun mendesah lelah mendengar nada serius Chanyeol lewat radio itu. ia mendongakan wajahnya dan seketika semua pengunjung kedai beserta Bibi Jang tengah kompak menatapnya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, dan tersenyum canggung.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun rasanya ingin membenamkan wajahnya dimangkuk Jajangmyeon."A-aku bukan Byun Baekhyun oke? Kalian salah paham hehe. Aku Byun Baekbeom."

"Oi, jangan pinjam namaku sembarangan pendek."

Baekhyun menoleh kesumber suara, dan melihat seorang pemuda dimeja pojok kedai dengan gaya _slengean_ -nya. Baekhyun merutuk, " _Shit_ , kenapa harus ada Baekbeom hyung disaat seperti ini."

…

 **-oOo-**

…

"Chanyeol…kau gila." gumam Suho. Keberanian Chanyeol memang pantas diacungi jempol. Pertama, dia menaruh cctv diruang siaran demi melihat Baekhyun. Kedua, dia menerror Baekhyun dengan mengaku-ngaku sebagai hantu. Ketiga, mengajak Baekhyun bertemu dipemakaman. Keempat, datang ke Apartmen Baekhyun dengan seenak hati. Kelima sekaligus terakhir, menyatakan perasaannya ke Baekhyun lewat radio.

Oh.

Good, good, good.

Itu bukan keberanian. Sinting sih iya.

"Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku karna telah membohongimu—itu kulakukan agar bisa berdekatan denganmu, sungguh. Kukira dengan cara itu kau akan senang padaku ternyata jauh dari ekspestasiku. Kau marah dan membenciku. Maafkan aku, kumohon. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar bisa dekat dengan orang yang kusukai, itu saja." Chanyeol menjeda sejenak ucapannya dan mengkode kearah Jongdae yang masih mematung pucat dipojok ruangan (FYI, Suho habis mengancam akan memotong gajinya selama setahun) "Jongdae-ssi, bisa putarkan lagu yang cocok untuk Baekhyun?"

Jongdae menurut, dan memilih lagu yang cocok untuk diputar—agar lebih dramatis dan romantis, begitulah.

"Baekhyun-ah..aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku—"

 _ **Sorry, sorry, sorry. Naega naega naega. Meonjeo**_

 _ **Nege nege nege ppajyeo**_

 _ **Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby**_

 _ **Shawty shawty shawty shawty**_

 _ **Nuni busyeo busyeo bus—**_

"BRENGSEK JONGDAE! KENAPA KAU PUTAR LAGU YANG ITU?!" Chanyeol murka. Sementara Jongdae memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. "apa? Kau sedang meminta maaf 'kan? Nah itu lagu yang cocok! _Sorry, sorry, sorry_. _Baraboneun nunbit soge nunbit soge naneun machi naneun machi_ _mwoe hollin nom_.."

Keparat, dia malah bernyanyi.

"Maksudku—aish, lagu yang sedikit romantis. Bukan lagu itu, kau mau mengajakku _battle dance_ memangnya?" Chanyeol mendengus sakartis.

Suho terlihat memijat dahinya dikursi sebelah Chanyeol. habis sudah. Dua anak ini memporak-porandakan stasiun radio miliknya. Yeah, _getwellsoon_ saja untuk uang-uangnya.

"Oh, baiklah." Jongdae kembali memilih-milih lagu yang cocok.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang dan melihat kearah pintu masuk. Belum ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun akan datang. Apa Baekhyun memang tidak akan datang? Seharusnya Chanyeol sadar itu. Baekhyun mana mau datang dan memaafkannya. Memang, kata maaf saja tidak akan cukup untuk menebus sebuah kesalahan tetapi apa yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan untuk Baekhyun? Fikirannya sudah sangat buntu dalam mencari cara agar bisa dimaafkan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat tidak pintar dalam hal-hal berbau roman seperti ini.

 _Duh_ , tuhan. Cinta itu memang membuat pusing kepala.

"Baekhyun- _ie_ , apa kau tidak akan datang dan memaafkanku?" ujar Chanyeol pelan. Raut wajahnya berubah serius dan hembusan-hembusan nafas lelah sesekali terdengar lewat saluran pernafasannya. "Jujur saja Baek, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karna memang aku tidak pandai merangkai kata. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dan mengatakan aku mencintaimu—sudah berapa banyak aku mengulangi kalimat itu? yang pasti aku tidak pernah bosan mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu."

 _ **I will love you and love you and love you..**_

Sebuah petikan gitar terdengar menjadi awal instrument lagu _Love Song_ oleh Bumkey seiring perkataan Chanyeol yang mulai serius. Berterimakasihlah pada Luhan yang tiba-tiba datang dan membantu Jongdae memilih lagu yang cocok.

"Kau menarik perhatianku sejak awal. Kau terlihat berbeda, Baek. kau pribadi yang menyenangkan dan manis, itu cukup membuatku tertarik padamu pada kedipan pertama."

 _ **Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you**_

"menikmati senyummu dari kejauhan adalah salah satu bahagia yang paling menyedihkan. apalagi hanya membayangkan. Maka dari itu aku berinisiatif untuk mengganggumu—itu caraku agar kau menganggapku ada."

 _ **I will please you for all the time**_

"Aku menyukaimu, itu jelas. Dan betapa bahagianya aku kemarin malam saat kau mengizinkanku untuk berbicara denganmu. kau tidak tahu bagaimana rusuhnya hatiku saat kau tertawa didepanku karna leluconku. Aku merasa bahagia, dan aku sadar jika aku semakin jatuh dalam pesonamu, Baekkie."

 _ **I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you**_

 _ **Cause I need you and need you and need you**_

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Karna aku sudah merasakan cemburu, hanya dengan membayangkan kau tertawa bersama orang lain dan tersenyum untuk orang lain—aku egois, padahal aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Ya, namanya saja cinta. Tolong, mengerti perasaanku Baek. ini sangat menyiksa."

 _ **So, I want you to be mine**_

 _ **You've got to understand my love…**_

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia katakan, yang jelas itu semua mengganjal dihatinya dan sangat lega ketika dikeluarkan. Lain kali Chanyeol akan belajar banyak tentang berkata-kata dalam membuat kalimat yang manis. Chanyeol akui, dia sangat payah dalam menyatakan perasaan.

"Chanyeol-ah.."

Semua orang diruangan sana menoleh bersamaan kearah pintu masuk dimana ada pemuda mungil yang berdiri mematung disana. Itu Baekhyun.

Dan wajahnya sudah semerah apel busuk.

Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya. Oh sial, jantungnya mulai ribut lagi. Apa Baekhyun sudah mendengar semua kalimatnya? Bagaimana reaksinya nanti? Chanyeol akan sabar menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun. Entah kenapa Chanyeol begitu yakin jika Baekhyun akan menerimanya.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Ya, Baek?" suara Chanyeol agak bergetar. Dia gugup sekali. Begitupula Suho, Jongdae, Luhan dan Sehun yang menunggu-nunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas, gugup. Pemuda mungil itu menunduk dan berujar;

.

.

.

" **Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimamu."**

…

…

 **-oOo-**

…

…

 _ **Tobecontinued…**_

 **a/n :**

Hai? Cie udah lama gaketemu. Cie udah pada gemuk.

Maaaaaaaff sebesar-besarnya maaf karna udah lama nelantarin ini FF. jujur aja, gue sempet kena WB pas mau lanjutin ini. Dan malah kembali dengan chapter yang—shit, telenovela sekali -_- gue gabisa bikin romance oi. Maaf ya.

Ohiya, janjinya chapter ini akan end tapi malah TBC lagi-_- gajadi threeshoot dah. karna gue fikir ini kepanjangan jadi mending chap depan aja baru end. Oke oke?

Chap ini kayaknya absurd banget ya?-_-

Wkwk, yaudeh minta reviewnya lagi :D endingnya mau gimana? Sad(?) atau happy? Gue lagi bingung nentuin gimana endingnya nanti uhuhu.

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Anggara Dobby.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**[Prev Chapter]**

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Karna aku sudah merasakan cemburu, hanya dengan membayangkan kau tertawa bersama orang lain dan tersenyum untuk orang lain—aku egois, padahal aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Ya, namanya saja cinta. Tolong, mengerti perasaanku Baek. ini sangat menyiksa."

 _ **So, I want you to be mine**_

 _ **You've got to understand my love…**_

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia katakan, yang jelas itu semua mengganjal dihatinya dan sangat lega ketika dikeluarkan. Lain kali Chanyeol akan belajar banyak tentang berkata-kata dalam membuat kalimat yang manis. Chanyeol akui, dia sangat payah dalam menyatakan perasaan.

"Chanyeol-ah.."

Semua orang diruangan sana menoleh bersamaan kearah pintu masuk dimana ada pemuda mungil yang berdiri mematung disana. Itu Baekhyun.

Dan wajahnya sudah semerah apel busuk.

Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya. Oh sial, jantungnya mulai ribut lagi. Apa Baekhyun sudah mendengar semua kalimatnya? Bagaimana reaksinya nanti? Chanyeol akan sabar menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun. Entah kenapa Chanyeol begitu yakin jika Baekhyun akan menerimanya.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Ya, Baek?" suara Chanyeol agak bergetar. Dia gugup sekali. Begitupula Suho, Jongdae, Luhan dan Sehun yang menunggu-nunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas, gugup. Pemuda mungil itu menunduk dan berujar;

.

.

.

" **Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimamu."**

* * *

 **A** nggara **D** obby p **res** ent;

 **89,5 TeenageRadio FM**

 **.**

 **Genre : Humor. Romance.**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek! Park Chanyeol—Byun Baekhyun/slight : Hunhan!**

 **..**

 **Setting : Radio!au**

 **Rate : T—tobat.**

 **Length : 4/4**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

" _Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimamu."_

" _Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimamu."_

" _ **Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimamu."**_

Chanyeol tidak bergerak.

Dia hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosongnya, senyuman lebarnya pun sudah luntur seketika. Didepan sana, Baekhyun masih terdiam menunduk seraya memainkan sepatunya dilantai—menggemaskan, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Chanyeol menunggu-nunggu Baekhyun berteriak; _"HAPPY APRILMOP YEOLLIE! AKU MAU KOK JADI PACARMU. AYO KITA NGE-DATE!"_

Tetapi sepertinya mustahil mengingat ini bukan bulan April.

Dan juga, Baekhyun tidak se- _centil_ itu.

Kata-kata _'Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimamu.'_ sangat menusuk Chanyeol hingga membuat Chanyeol yang dijuluki Raja Ekspresi itu kini hanya menunjukan wajah datarnya yang sangat tidak enak dipandang. Padahal hanya satu kalimat tetapi sudah cukup membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Chanyeol kesal, jengkel bukan main. Dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, mengesampingkan harga dirinya sebagai si bungsu Park yang tampan, dan…Baekhyun menolaknya?

Chanyeol rasanya ingin sekali membolak-balikan segala benda yang ada disini, memaki siapapun, dan melampiaskan segala rasa kesalnya. Baiklah,tenangkan dirimu teman.

"KENAPAAAH?!"

Itu suara Jongdae. Dia orang pertama yang sadar setelah berdetik-detik hening karna jawaban Baekhyun. Bisa dilihat, Jongdae menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan memasang ekspresi dramatis dan telenovela-is.

"Kenapa kau tolak Park Chanyeol ini? Dia pintar walau kadang bodoh, tinggi, kaya tapi milik orangtua, tampan—tapi masih tampan aku, baik— _uhuk_ , dan dia sangat berbakat! Kenapa kau tolak Baekhyun? Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Dia berniat memuji Chanyeol tidak sih?" bisik Luhan yang dibalas gelengan oleh Sehun.

"Jongdae, Aku…" Baekhyun memainkan kakinya dengan gelisah dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Tidak bisa.."

"Tidak bisa, katamu? Tentu saja bisa! kalian bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih yang cocok. Ada apa denganmu Baekhyun? Chanyeol sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu dengan mengorbankan rasa malunya itu. bahkan dia sudah menantikan hal ini sejak lama! Dan kau menolaknya? Astaga…kejam sekali." Celoteh Jongdae yang segera ditenangi oleh Luhan dengan segelas air putih.

"Tenang, Jongdae- _ssi_. Bukan kau yang ditolak, jadi tenang saja. Ayo minum dulu sedikit, kau perlu air putih."

"Aku tidak bisa seperti ini, Luhan- _ssi_. Ini membuatku kecewa."

"YA! Sadarlah! Bukan kau yang ditolak!" Luhan menekan dahi Jongdae dengan jari telunjuknya dan menggertak pemuda itu dengan jengkel. Sementara itu Suho hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung, dia tidak suka suasana seperti ini—apalagi melihat sepupunya sendiri yang menjadi objek penolakan Baekhyun. Pasti Chanyeol kecewa sekali.

Chanyeol melangkah maju mendekati Baekhyun, membuat semua orang didalam sana terdiam. Menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol. apa dia akan memukul Baekhyun karna sudah menolaknya? Mencekiknya? Atau menendang bokong Baekhyun? —maaf, itu spekulasi dari seorang Kim Jongdae.

Baekhyun melirik-lirik Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan gelisah. Perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba menyergapnya membuat Baekhyun rasanya ingin berlari saja dari sini. Wajah Chanyeol tidak seperti biasanya. Itu membuat Baekhyun merasa dihadapannya bukanlah Park Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk bisa menerimaku." Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Baekhyun disertai senyumannya. Sulit sekali rasanya tersenyum disaat seperti ini. Pipi Chanyeol rasanya sakit memaksakan senyum aneh itu.

Baekhyun memandang tangan Chanyeol yang berada dibahunya, lalu beralih memandang kedalam mata pemuda tinggi itu. jantung Baekhyun berdetak tidak karuan, kali ini rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Walau Chanyeol tersenyum seperti biasanya, tetapi yang Baekhyun lihat itu bukanlah senyuman tulus.

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu selama ini." Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya yang berada dibahu Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan lagi mengganggumu, Baekkie." Chanyeol terkekeh singkat lalu melangkah melewati Baekhyun, keluar dari ruang penyiaran. Mau apa lagi memangnya dia disana? lebih baik Chanyeol pergi. Urusannya disini sudah selesai—Baekhyun tidak menyukai dan tidak membalas perasaannya. Chanyeol paham itu.

"C—chan.." Baekhyun memandang punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh. Urh, mata Baekhyun terasa perih—entah kenapa. Dadanya terasa sakit, seperti ada yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya. Gejala apalagi ini? Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya jadi seperti ini.

"Dia pergi.." gumam Sehun. "Lu, aku menyusul Chanyeol dulu oke?" Sehun meminta izin pada Luhan dan kekasihnya itu mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aah, kau jahat sekali." Ujar Jongdae. "Chanyeol pasti kecewa, kasihan sekali dia.."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya resah, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya kecewa! Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang harus kusampaikan, aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Jongdae!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" Jongdae bertanya dengan wajah menyebalkannya.

"Karna…" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melirik kesana-kemari dengan ragu.

"Karna?"

"…Aku tidak tahu apa aku menyukainya atau tidak." Baekhyun mencicit pelan, hampir menyerupai gerutuan.

Jongdae memasang wajah malasnya. "Dasar otak udang." Tukasnya jengkel lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"YA! AKU AKAN MEMBOTAKI KEPALAMU JONGDAE!" teriak Baekhyun kesal. Dia tidak terima dikatai otak udang oleh si kotak Jongdae itu. memangnya dia sepintar apa hingga mengatainya otak udang?

Suho memijat dahinya sebentar. "Yasudah kalian mulailah siaran malam ini, aku pusing sekali. Rasanya kepalaku akan pecah. Oh..uang-uangku.."

Kini tinggalah Baekhyun dan Luhan didalam ruang penyiaran. Keduanya masih betah terdiam. Baekhyun terdiam karna sedang memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak menyangka kalimat seperti itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Padahal jelas-jelas kemarin malam, _Eomma_ -nya mengatakan jika gejala yang terjadi pada tubuhnya adalah karna Ia mulai menyukai Chanyeol. Baekhyun belum yakin. Dia menyukai Chanyeol? oh yang benar saja.

Tetapi kini rasa bersalah sangat mendominasi ditubuh Baekhyun. Dia merasa _agak_..menyesal. melihat usaha Chanyeol selama ini hingga sekarang, membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Apa Chanyeol sedalam itu menyukainya? Bahkan mencintainya?

"Dia sangat menyukaimu Baek. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sedihnya Chanyeol saat ini.." ujar Luhan seraya memasang _headphone_ ditelinganya. "Jujur saja, aku juga merasa kecewa padamu. Kau mempermalukannya dipendengaran banyak orang."

Baekhyun semakin terdiam. Jika biasanya dia membalas ucapan Luhan dengan cepat, maka kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Apa dia sudah keterlaluan pada Chanyeol? Baekhyun mendesah halus, semuanya terasa berputar-putar diotaknya sekarang.

 **..**

…

 **-oOo-**

…

 **..**

" _Annyeong haseyo_ , 89,5 Teenage Radio fm, dengan Luhan disini. siapa disana?"

" _Hallo, DjLu. Aku Kim Jongin."_

Luhan dan Baekhyun sontak berbisik bersamaan, _'Oh, Kim Jongin lagi..'_ . seseorang yang bernama Kim Jongin itu memang rajin sekali mendengarkan siaran mereka, biasanya dia hanya mengirim e-mail, tetapi kali ini Luhan dan Baekhyun bisa mendengar langsung suara si pendengar.

" _Aku ingin meminta saran pada kalian berdua."_

"Berceritalah, kami akan memberikan saran sesudahnya. Omong-omong suaramu seksi sekali, Jongin- _ssi_." Luhan terkekeh kecil, dan Baekhyun langsung memukul lengan pemuda manis itu.

Jongin ikut terkekeh diseberang sana, _"Terimakasih sebelumnya"_

" _Jadi begini, aku menyukai seseorang—kalian pasti tahu siapa, karna aku sering menyebut namanya saat mengirim e-mail. Aku tertarik sekali dengannya saat pertama kali bertemu, karna dia yang paling bersinar diantara yang lain dimataku."_

"Berlebihan sekali." komentar Baekhyun dengan suara pelan. Cinta memang membuat orang menjadi gila, contohnya ya si Jongin ini. — _dan juga Chanyeol._

" _...Sejak itu aku selalu mengganggunya, karna dengan cara itu aku bisa mendekatinya. Walau pada awalnya sikapnya sangat dingin padaku, tetapi kelamaan dia mulai melunak dan mau kudekati. Sampai kemarin malam, dia bahkan mau kuajak kencan. Aku senang sekali, dan aku seperti mendapatkan harapan untuk bisa menjadi kekasih pertamanya."_

"kekasih pertama?" ulang Luhan.

" _Iya, dia belum pernah berpacaran. Maka dari itu aku terobsesi sekali untuk menjadi kekasih pertamanya. Karna aku ingin membuatnya bahagia. Hah, cinta itu memang menggelikan."_

Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk bersamaan. Cinta itu memang menggelikan.

" _Tetapi ketika aku sudah sangat berharap padanya, dia menolak pernyataan cintaku dengan alasan yang tidak logis. Dia hanya berkata;_ Maaf aku tidak bisa menerimamu, Jongin-ah _."_

Kali ini Baekhyun membungkam bibirnya. Sial, makin lama kenapa semakin sama dengan kisahnya dan Chanyeol? Jongin ini berniat menyindirnya, begitu?

" _Aku kecewa sekali, kupikir dia hanya bergurau karna akhir-akhir ini dia mau kudekati. Tetapi nyatanya aku hanya diberi harapan palsu. Itu menyakitkan. Aku tahu selama ini aku hanya menjadi pengganggu, tetapi setidaknya dia harus membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat usahaku ini. Jika aku mengatakan aku egois karna ingin memilikinya, tapi nyatanya dia lebih egois karna tidak pernah melihat perasaanku."_

"J—jongin- _ssi_ , kau menangis?" tanya Luhan.

" _A-ah tidak, aku hanya sedang flu."_ Jongin tertawa diseberang sana, yang Baekhyun dengar seperti tawa paksaan.

" _Aku harus apa DjLu, DjByun? Harus berhenti mengejarnya atau tetap berusaha sampai dia sadar akan perasaanku? Hhh, dia tidak pernah tahu rasanya mencintai seseorang itu sangat menyakitkan."_

Baekhyun tertohok. Kalimat yang terakhir itu kenapa nge- _jleb_ sekali? Harus dia akui, Jongin ini sepertinya orang yang bersungguh-sungguh untuk mendapatkan sesuatu sampai menjadi miliknya. Dan kini kesabarannya pasti sedang diuji.

—seperti Chanyeol.

 _Tuh kan_ , Chanyeol lagi.

"Menurutku Jongin, kau harus berhenti mengejarnya. Jika kau berusaha tapi dia menyia-nyiakanmu, untuk apa kau berusaha keras mengejarnya? Kau hanya akan mendapat kekecewaan yang lebih dalam lagi." Ujar Luhan dengan mantap. Sepertinya dia berbakat menjadi penasihat cinta—ini menurut Luhan sendiri. "Kau akan mendapat yang lebih baik lagi dari incaranmu saat ini, Jongin- _ssi_."

Baekhyun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan anehnya. Apa-apaan itu? kenapa Luhan menyuruh Jongin berhenti?

" _Kau benar, DJLu. Sepertinya usahaku sampai disini saja."_ Jongin menghela nafas disana. terdengar tidak rela sekali untuk berhenti.

"Ti—tidak!" seru Baekhyun. Luhan langsung memandang _partner_ -nya dengan alis bertaut.

"Kau harus tetap berusaha untuk menyadarkan perasaannya, Jongin! Mungkin saat ini Kyungsoo—tunggu, itu nama incaranmu 'kan? Oke, mungkin saat ini Kyungsoo tengah bingung sendiri dengan perasaannya. Dia bukan memberikanmu harapan palsu, melainkan dia yang masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Dia menyukaimu, tetapi dia belum menyadarinya. Dan yang harus kau lakukan adalah berusaha lagi untuk menyadarkannya. Dia perlu waktu, Jongin. Perasaan seseorang tidak bisa dirubah hanya dalam sekejap mata. Mungkin kau terlalu cepat menyatakan perasaanmu, benar 'kan? Nah yang terakhir, karna kau awalnya adalah pengganggunya maka dia pasti masih meragukan perasaanmu. Dengan itu buatlah dia percaya padamu, kalau kau bukan hanya sekedar pengganggunya melainkan seseorang yang mencintainya!"

Baekhyun menyudahi pidato-nasihat-cinta dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya. Sejujurnya, itu adalah kalimat-kalimat untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun sama seperti Kyungsoo, masih terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Tetapi sekarang Baekhyun sadar.

Dia memang menyukai Chanyeol.

Tetapi kini Chanyeol sudah berhenti mengganggunya.

Ini adalah hari kedua sejak insiden pernyataan cinta itu, dan Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya atau mengganggunya lagi. Baekhyun merasa ada yang hilang. Salahnya juga yang begitu cepat menolak pernyataan si Park itu.

Dan sejak insiden itu pula sebagian penggemar Baekhyun atau _Byunisme_ menjadi haters Baekhyun sendiri. Mereka lebih bersimpati pada Chanyeol yang sudah berusaha untuk mendapatkan cinta Baekhyun.

"Wow, Baek. kau bijak sekali. Saran kita sangat bertolak belakang, tetapi aku setuju dengan saranmu." Luhan menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

" _Terimakasih sarannya DjByun, walau aku perlu dua menit untuk mencerna ucapan seperti laju kereta apimu tetapi itu sangat berguna untukku. Aku seperti mendapat pencerahan. Sekali lagi, terimakasih. Aku penggemar berat kalian berdua."_

"Sama-sama Jongin- _ssi_. Semoga berhasil!"

"Ya, semoga berhasil! Jika sudah mendapatkan Kyungsoo, kau boleh antarkan Jajangmyeon kesini hehe."

" _Apapun yang kalian mau."_

Baekhyun dan Luhan berseru senang dan ber _high-five_. Luhan memutarkan lagu sebagai akhir dari sesi ini, dan melepaskan _headphone_ -nya.

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursinya dan menatap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba terdiam dengan wajah kusutnya. "Kau kenapa, Baek?"

Baekhyun memandang jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 21:24 PM. Biasanya dia sangat membenci ketika jam Sembilan malam tiba. Tetapi sekarang dia malah menunggu-nunggu telepon berdering pada jam Sembilan.

"Merindukan si hantu Park?" tukas Luhan dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Yang benar saja."

"Sial, Baek. bisa tidak sih kau sekali saja mengakui perasaanmu? Aku jadi gemas sendiri."

"Jika kau gemas, cium saja Sehun." sahut Baekhyun dengan malas.

"Aku memang selalu menciumnya." gumam Luhan. "Hey, Baek. kisah Jongin dan Kyungsoo itu seperti kisahmu dan Chanyeol ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tentu saja beda. Jongin itu pekerja keras, dan Chanyeol mudah menyerah."

"Kau rela jika Chanyeol berhenti mengejarmu? Oh, dia 'kan memang sudah berhenti mengejarmu. Bagaimana jika saat ini dia sedang mengincar orang lain?"

Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya dimeja mendengar perkataan Luhan. entah kenapa kalimat itu membuatnya _uring-uring_ an. "Luhan hyung!" dia mulai merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Aku menyukainya.."

"Permisi?" Luhan mengorek telinganya sendiri, memastikan yang didengarnya bukanlah hanya tiupan angin.

"Aku menyukai Chanyeol, hyung!" ulang Baekhyun, kali ini dengan rengekan kekanakannya.

"Astaga! Benarkan kataku? Kau menyukai Chanyeol juga?" Luhan membuat ekspresi terkejut yang sangat menyebalkan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"A—aku baru sadar."

"Bodoh, kau baru sadar saat Chanyeol sudah pergi."

"Aku memang bodoh." Baekhyun menutup wajah manisnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sekarang Baekhyun harus menyesali keputusannya yang sudah menolak pernyataan Chanyeol dua hari yang lalu. Penyesalan itu memang selalu belakangan datangnya.

"Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah kembali membuat Chanyeol mengejarmu!" ucap Luhan berapi-api.

Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya sesaat. "Caranya?"

Luhan melebarkan senyumnya. "Aku akan membantumu, tenang saja."

Baekhyun ikut melebarkan senyumnya dan berterimakasih pada Luhan berkali-kali. "Lihat saja Chanyeol, kau akan kembali padaku lagi! Aku hanya ditakdirkan untukmu, Yeollie."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Luhan menghentikan rekaman pada ponselnya dengan senyuman misteriusnya.

* * *

"Chanyeol, dengarkan ini dulu. Sebentar saja, kumohon."

"Sehun, aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu." Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tengah mendribble bola basket.

Sehun tidak menyerah, "Ayolah, ini tentang Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berhenti memainkan bola basketnya setelah melakukan _slum dunk_. Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya, Chanyeol pasti tidak akan mengabaikannya jika sudah menyangkut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli."

—nyatanya sangat jauh dari ekspetasi Sehun.

Chanyeol kembali mendribble bolanya dengan acuh. Membuat Sehun meremas tangannya sendiri jengkel. Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini menjadi menyebalkan sekali. Walau biasanya memang menyebalkan, namun kali ini Ia benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia tidak bertingkah idiot seperti kemarin-kemarin, membuat Sehun curiga dihadapannya ini Park Chanyeol temannya atau bukan?

"Ternyata rasanya diganggu itu memang tidak menyenangkan." Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Jadi kau maksud, aku mengganggumu, begitu?" protes Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan enteng. "Pantas saja Baekhyun sangat tidak menyukaiku, karna aku selalu mengganggunya. Aku tahu rasanya sekarang."

Sehun menggeram rendah. "Baekhyun menyukaimu, idiot!"

"Jangan bergurau."

" _Shit,_ Luhan punya rekaman saat Baekhyun mengatakan dia menyukaimu dan berusaha untuk membuat kau kembali padanya! Makanya dari tadi dengarkan aku bicara." ucap Sehun emosi.

Chanyeol melakukan _slum dunk_ untuk yang kedua kali dan berujar. "Aku tidak peduli."

Dan kesabaran Sehun sudah habis.

Bola basket pun sukses mendarat dikepala Chanyeol.

* * *

Baekhyun tetap pada ekspresi datarnya walau saat ini tayangan komedi tengah ditontonnya. Jika biasanya dia tertawa seraya memukul-mukul bantal dengan brutal, tetapi kini Baekhyun terdiam kaku seperti seorang patung.

Untuk yang kelima kalinya, Baekhyun melirik ponselnya yang Ia biarkan tergeletak disisinya. Benda persegi panjang itu masih tetap diam, tidak berdering ataupun bergetar. Membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali mengutuk siapapun habis-habisan.

"Ini hari ketiga, dan kau benar-benar menjauhiku? Cintamu sampai disini saja? Oh, ketahuan sekali jika kau hanya bermain-main dalam pernyataan cintamu waktu itu." Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk ponselnya seolah-olah sedang menunjuk wajah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak mengira dirinya akan dibuat uring-uringan hanya karna Chanyeol tidak lagi meneleponnya atau mengiriminya pesan. Lucu sekali, padahal kemarin-kemarin dia menyumpahi Chanyeol yang terus mengganggunya. Baekhyun tidak menyangka dunianya akan jungkir-balik secepat ini.

 _ **Trrrring!**_

"Chanyeol!" Seru Baekhyun dengan wajah yang seketika berbinar cerah. Dia meraih ponselnya dengan cepat dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya—pasti Chanyeol.

"Sial, kenapa malah Jongdae?" wajah Baekhyun kembali meredup. Dia menerima panggilan Jongdae dengan malas-malasan. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, si wajah kotak itu hanya menanyakan apa dirumahnya ada makanan atau tidak—karna Jongdae ingin menumpang makan (lagi).

"Ya, datanglah kesini. Aku sedang butuh seseorang untuk kucekik dan kutendangi." Ujar Baekhyun dan setelah memutuskan panggilan Jongdae.

Seperti mendapat pencerahan karna sudah mendengar suara memekakan milik Jongdae, pemuda berwajah manis itu mencari-cari nomor ponsel milik Chanyeol dikontaknya. Dengan lincah, Baekhyun mengetikan sebuah pesan untuk Chanyeol.

 _ **To : Chanyeol**_

 _ **Subject :**_ _'Lihatlah bintang diluar, bukankah sangat indah? Well, selamat malam Park Chanyeol :)'_

Setelah itu Baekhyun membanting ponselnya diatas ranjangnya dan membenamkan wajahnya sendiri dibantal. Kalimat apa itu barusan?! Baekhyun geli sendiri melihatnya. silahkan katakan Baekhyun sinting, silahkan. Saat ini dia sedang terkena karma, biarlah pemuda manis itu berusaha menghilangkan karmanya dengan mendekati Chanyeol secara diam-diam.

 _PIK!_

 _ **From: Chanyeol**_

 _ **Subject :**_ _'Siapa ini?'_

"Sial, dia tidak mengenaliku?" Baekhyun mengumpat melihat balasan dari Chanyeol. "Apa dia sudah menghapus nomorku? Tega sekali.." Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya dan membalas dengan jengkel.

 _ **To : Chanyeol**_

 _ **Subject :**_ _'Aku mawar, kau puas?!'_

 _PIK!_

 _ **From :**_ _ **Chanyeol**_

 _ **Subject :**_ _'Dasar tidak jelas.'_

"KAU YANG TIDAK JELAS, SIALAN!" Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya dan memilih untuk tidak meneruskan mengirimi Chanyeol pesan. Kenapa dia sangat menyebalkan seperti itu? jika seperti ini terus, Baekhyun tidak akan mudah menarik Chanyeol kedalam hidupnya lagi.

Memang benar apa yang Jongin katakan, rasanya mencintai seseorang itu menyakitkan.

"Apa ini? Apa sekarang aku yang merasakan sakit hati?" Baekhyun bermonolog. "Sepertinya didalam tubuhku ini bukan jiwaku. Byun Baekhyun tidak seperti ini!"

"Aku harus merileksasikan tubuhku." Baekhyun segera duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya seraya membentuk pose Yoga. Ini adalah cara ampuh yang selalu Baekhyun gunakan untuk menjernihkan otaknya. Bibir kecilnya menggumamkan kalimat; _Hilangkan si idiot itu dari pikiranmu, Baek. hilangkan._

 _ **TING TONG!**_

"Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun segera membuka matanya.

—nyatanya pikiran Baekhyun belum jernih.

Pemuda manis itu segera meloncat dari atas ranjangnya dan berlari menuju pintu utama. Senyum lebarnya sudah mengembang diwajahnya, pasti yang datang adalah Chanyeol. pemuda tinggi itu tidak akan bisa menjauhinya secepat mungkin—dia pasti akan kembali mengganggu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yakin itu.

Baekhyun memutar handle pintunya dengan bibir terbuka, siap-siap menyapa Chanyeol sebaik mungkin.

"Chan—"

"E-YO BAEKHYUN!"

"—JONGDAE?!" Baekhyun mendelik sebal melihat yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah seorang Kim Jongdae bukan Park Chanyeol. hancur sudah harapan Baekhyun. Tubuhnya seketika melemas.

"Kenapa? Kau shock sekali melihatku. Aku semakin tampan ya?" Jongdae melebarkan cengirannya dan menaik-turunkan alisnya. Dasar tidak tahu situasi!

"Tampan dahimu!" dengus Baekhyun. "Mau apa kau kemari? Menjadi sukarelawan untuk kucekik dan kutendang?"

"Kau sensi sekali. Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu, kau pasti suka." Jongdae menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang terdapat pita berwarna merah muda diatasnya. Baekhyun rasanya ingin terbahak, apa sekarang Jongdae sedang berusaha mendekatinya?

"Apa ini?"

" _Strawberry cake,_ kau suka 'kan?"

Baekhyun seketika terdiam. Seperti _Dejavu._

Chanyeol juga pernah bertanya seperti itu dan memberikannya kue manis ini sebagai permintaan maafnya.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis ini, Chanyeol memberikannya padaku tadi sore, entah untuk alasan apa. Jadi karna kufikir kau menyukainya, aku akan memberikannya saja untukmu—kita bisa bertukar makanan oke? Kau makan kue ini, dan aku makan Jajangmyeon-mu! _Eotte_?"

"C—chanyeol?" ulang Baekhyun. Jadi kue dihadapannya ini dari Chanyeol?

"Yap, orang yang sudah kau tolak."

Baekhyun lantas merampas kotak yang berisi _Strawberry cake_ itu dan memeluknya dengan erat seolah-olah itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol…"

"H-hei, Baek—YA! Jangan menangis! Duh, bagaimana ini? Kenapa kau malah menangis. Baekhyun!"

"J-jongdae ambilah makanan didapurku sepuasmu, aku akan memakan ini saja."

" _Jinjja_? Terimakasih Baek, kau memang ba—YA BERHENTILAH MENANGIS! ADUH KAU INI KENAPA?!"

…

…

…

"Hyung, apa setiap _stalker_ selalu seperti ini?" Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin dengan alis bertaut bingung. Semua yang melekat pada tubuhnya berwarna hitam, ditambah sebuah kacamata hitam—Baekhyun heran, mereka ingin mengikuti Chanyeol atau berbela sungkawa?

Luhan mengangguk dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Tampilannya hampir sama dengan Baekhyun. "Ya, bukankah keren?"

"Kupikir tidak." Gumam Baekhyun. "Ini sangat mencolok."

"Yang mencolok itu jika kau berpakaian warna-warni dengan motif bunga-bunga disetiap sisinya." Luhan menyahut malas. "Ayo kita berangkat, sebelum Chanyeol dan Sehun pergi."

Baekhyun menuruti perkataan Luhan. Dalang dari semua saran konyol ini adalah Luhan. entah Baekhyun itu memang lugu atau malas menyaring lagi saran Luhan, hingga saat pertama kali Luhan menyarankan hal ini dia langsung menyetujuinya. Mengganggu mantan pengganggumu? Itu terdengar sangat aneh, tetapi Baekhyun tidak mau mempermasalahkannya.

Yang terpenting, Baekhyun harus berusaha terlebih dahulu mengejar kembali Chanyeol.

Mereka tiba disebuah café yang tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa dan remaja yang tengah menikmati minuman ringan disana. mengabaikan tatapan beberapa _waitress_ yang memandangnya aneh, kedua pemuda berwajah manis itu tetap berjalan santai kedalam dan memilih duduk di sudut café.

"Oh! Itu Sehun-ku dan Chanyeol-mu!" Luhan berseru kecil melihat dua orang mahasiswa bertubuh tinggi yang tengah berbincang di salah satu meja café.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah tipis mendengar kata ' _Chanyeol-mu'_ yang keluar dari bibir Luhan. mata sipitnya memandang Chanyeol yang tengah meminum _Americano_ -nya pelan-pelan. Kenapa Baekhyun baru sadar jika pemuda tinggi itu memang mempesona? Dada Baekhyun berdebar saat Chanyeol melemparkan senyumannya pada Sehun yang—entah bercerita apa. Padahal yang disenyumi adalah Sehun, tetapi Baekhyun yang merona.

 _Aku merindukannya.._

"Baek, bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang?" tanya Luhan dengan iseng.

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya. "Rasanya aneh. Seperti ada…makhluk hidup yang berlari disini." Jari telunjuk nan lentik milik Baekhyun menunjuk sendiri dadanya.

Luhan terkekeh kecil. "Lucu sekali melihatmu yang seperti ini." Dia memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mendekat kearah mereka. "Baek, kau ingin memesan apa?"

"Bukankah kita kesini hanya untuk mengawasi Chanyeol?"

Luhan mendengus,"Apa kau mau hanya duduk memperhatikannya tanpa ada minuman dan makanan dimejamu? Oh sepertinya kau memang sudah tergila-gila oleh Park Chanyeol."

"Pesankan saja aku Coffe latte." Ucap Baekhyun cepat-cepat, sebelum Luhan mulai berceloteh lagi.

Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya."Oke, Coffe latte dan Moccacino. Dan untuk makanannya nanti saja kami pesan lagi."

Pelayan itu membungkuk sekilas dan beranjak pergi. Pelayan itu berkali-kali melirik kearah keduanya, curiga jika mereka adalah teroris berbahaya atau mafia yang sedang kabur dari markasnya.

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Baekhyun. Jujur saja, jika hanya memandangi Chanyeol dari jauh saja, Baekhyun tidak akan bisa. ingin sekali rasanya menghampiri pemuda tinggi itu dan berteriak didepannya: _'Hey Chanyeol! aku kemarin hanya bergurau, ayo kita berpacaran!'_

Tetapi tidak semudah bayangan Baekhyun untuk melakukan hal itu.

Baekhyun masih cukup waras untuk mengatakan hal sinting itu.

"Kirimi Chanyeol pesan tentang apapun yang menyangkut hari ini, buatlah dia penasaran denganmu—seperti yang dia lakukan dulu padamu."tukas Luhan yang tengah menopang dagunya pada kedua tangannya, memandangi kekasihnya yang semakin hari semakin mempesona. Luhan jadi tidak sabar untuk menunggu Sehun nanti malam.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun langsung menurut. Perlu waktu 30 detik untuk Baekhyun mendengung, memikirkan hal apa yang cocok untuk dibahas. Akhirnya dia mengirimi sebuah pesan singkat untuk Chanyeol dengan _subject_ :

' _ **Walaupun hari ini mendung, tetapi dimataku kau tetap bersinar Chanyeol-ah! Kau cocok sekali dengan Jaket berwarna hitam itu.'**_

Ugh, menggelikan.

Baekhyun rasa itu berlebihan, tetapi hanya itulah yang ada dipemikiran Baekhyun saat ini.

Diseberang sana, Chanyeol terlihat mengerutkan dahinya dan melirik-lirik kesekitar. Baekhyun dan Luhan segera menutup wajahnya dengan buku menu dan pura-pura berbincang. Takut-takut jika mata bulat Chanyeol melihat mereka, dan mengenalinya.

 _PIK!_

 _ **From : Chanyeol**_

 _ **Subject :**_ _'Apa matamu rusak? Hari ini sangat cerah. Kau tidak melihat matahari yang bersinar terang diatas sana?'_

Baekhyun sukses menganga dibuatnya.

Dia segera membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menoleh kearah luar café.

"Oh, _shit_." Baekhyun mengumpat pelan. Disebelahnya Luhan tengah terkikik geli membaca pesan yang Baekhyun kirim untuk Chanyeol dan juga serta balasannya. "Ini karna kacamata hitam sialan ini." Rutuk Baekhyun.

Dia tidak menyerah dan kembali mengirimi Chanyeol sebuah pesan —yang mungkin saja— membuat Chanyeol terkesan.

' _ **Chanyeol, kau itu seperti hantu—mengganggu mimpiku dan terus menghantui pikiranku.'**_

Ugh, lebih menggelikan lagi.

"Astaga, Baek. selera rayuanmu itu rendah sekali, kau tidak bakat dalam memuji seseorang." Luhan masih betah tertawa sampai pelayan yang mengantar pesanan untuk mereka memandangnya aneh.

"Diamlah hyung. Aku sedang berusaha." geram Baekhyun. Diseberang sana Chanyeol terlihat terbahak setelah melihat kearah layar ponselnya, begitupula Sehun yang ikut-ikutan melihatnya. wajah Baekhyun memerah malu.

Lalu tak lama ada sebuah balasan dari Chanyeol.

 _ **From : Chanyeol**_

 _ **Subject :**_ _'Sebenarnya siapa kau? Asal kau tahu, kau itu yang seperti hantu. Terus menggangguku dengan pesan-pesan tidak gunamu.'_

"…A-a-apa?" Baekhyun tergagap setelah membaca sederet kalimat menyakitkan itu. kenapa Chanyeol tega sekali padanya?

Baekhyun meletakan ponselnya dengan asal dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya dimeja. Dia kehilangan semangatnya untuk membalas pesan Chanyeol. "Dia bilang pesanku tidak berguna…kau jahat sekali, Yeollie."

"E-emm, Baek. sepertinya hari ini Chanyeol sedang dalam _mood_ buruk, maklumi saja oke? Jangan sedih, ya." Luhan mengelus-ngelus punggung Baekhyun dengan prihatin. Berusaha menghibur si mungil yang nampaknya tersinggung dengan balasan pesan Chanyeol.

"Luhan hyung, aku menyerah saja jika seperti ini.."lirih Baekhyun masih membenamkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa cepat sekali menyerah? Chanyeol saja tidak pernah menyerah mengejarmu dulu walau kau sangat bersikap ketus padanya. Bersemangatlah Baek! aku dan Sehun terus menjadi supporter setiamu!" ujar Luhan.

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu.

Sementara diseberang meja sana, Chanyeol tengah tersenyum lebar bak orang idiot seraya memandangi salah satu meja disudut café, dimana ada dua pemuda mungil berbaju hitam-hitam yang diam-diam menjadi objek perhatiannya.

"Bukankah dia sangat menggemaskan, Sehun?" Chanyeol menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan memandangi Baekhyun yang tengah membenamkan wajahnya seraya menghentak-hentakan kakinya dibawah meja.

"Mm-hm, kau pintar sekali berakting." Balas Sehun dengan malas.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan melihat kearah layar ponselnya, memandangi pesan yang dikirim oleh Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih pujiannya, Baekkie. Tetapi untuk saat ini, biarlah kau yang berjuang dulu."

…

 **-oOo-**

…

"Hyung, beritahu aku Chanyeol itu menyukai apa saja?"

Suho mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Pemuda kecil itu berlari-lari datang keruangannya dengan wajah serius dan ketika sampai hanya menanyakan hal tidak bermutu seperti itu? Baekhyun itu memang konyol.

"Setahuku dia menyukaimu."

Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya dua kali. "Bu—bukan itu maksudku! Ah, kau jangan membuatku melayang seperti ini hyung." Baekhyun memegangi kedua pipinya yang memanas seraya tersenyum menggelikan pada Suho. Ekspresi yang sering ditunjukan seorang gadis saat pipinya merona.

Suho memutar bolamatanya jengah. "Tapi kau tidak menyukainya, dan Chanyeol jadi tidak menyukaimu lagi."

Senyuman Baekhyun hilang, digantikan rengutan wajah yang jengkel. "Sudahlah katakan saja apa yang disukai oleh raksaksa itu!"

"Dia menyukai pisang, dia menyukai rilakkuma, dia menyukai berbagai macam _hoodie_ dan topi, dia menyukai _noona-noona_ disebelah rumahnya—"

"Hyung!"

"Oke, aku hanya bercanda untuk yang terakhir. Dan dia sangat menyukai alat musik, terlebih gitar dan drum."

"Dia menyukai musik?" gumam Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba bayangan Chanyeol yang memainkan gitar dan dirinya yang bernyanyi terlintas diotak Baekhyun. Ah, itu pasti akan menjadi perpaduan yang manis dan pas sekali. Baekhyun jadi ingin melihat Chanyeol memainkan gitar didepannya.

"Aku akan membelikan sebuah gitar akustik untuknya. Terima kasih hyung, sudah menjawab pertanyaanku."

Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan Suho dengan berlari-lari kecil, membuat Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis.

"Kenapa Chanyeol bisa menyukai Baekhyun? Dan kenapa Baekhyun bisa menyukai Chanyeol? orang-orang aneh.."

* * *

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya sejenak, mengucapkan beberapa kata untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Semoga uangku cukup!" —setidaknya itulah kata semangat yang dimaksudkan Baekhyun untuk dirinya sendiri. Pemuda bertubuh _kurang_ tinggi itu mendongakan kepalanya dan memandang toko diseberang jalan, yang mana adalah toko yang menjual beberapa macam gitar.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar sendiri karna saking senangnya, "Chanyeol pasti menyukainya."

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak ditemani oleh Luhan,karna pemuda cantik bermata rusa itu sedang pergi jalan-jalan dengan kekasihnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun. lagipula Baekhyun senang tidak ada Luhan disisinya, ide-ide pemuda itu tidak pernah bagus dan malah terkesan konyol. Baekhyun baru menyadarinya sekarang. Dia harus berusaha sendiri.

Kaki kecil Baekhyun hendak melangkah masuk kedalam toko, tetapi tiba-tiba kaki itu berhenti melangkah. Mata sipitnya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah mobil berwarna silver yang terparkir di toko sebelah. Bukan, Baekhyun bukan tertarik pada mobil mahal itu. tetapi seseorang yang keluar dari sana yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

Chanyeol.

Itu Park Chanyeol.

Lantas, Baekhyun menutup kepalanya sendiri dengan kupluk _hoodie_ yang Ia kenakan, agar Chanyeol tidak mengenalinya.

"Sedang apa dia disini? Apa..mau membeli gitar juga?" gumam Baekhyun. Disana terlihat Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk seseorang—tunggu! Baekhyun punya firasat buruk dengan perlakuan Chanyeol itu. biasanya jika seseorang membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk orang lain, pasti itu adalah kekasihnya atau majikannya—tetapi Baekhyun yakin, Chanyeol bukan supir pribadi seperti opsi keduanya.

Jika opsi kedua salah, maka opsi pertama yang benar.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Tidak, tidak. Chanyeol belum mempunyai kekasih.

Sampai pada akhirnya seseorang bertubuh mungil keluar dari mobil Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun menamjakan indera penglihatannya. Itu seorang lelaki yang cukup— _bukan,_ tetapi 'memang' sangat-sangat manis. Dengan rambut hitam halus yang tertupi _beanie_ berwarna biru muda dikepalanya, kulitnya seputih pualam, matanya berbinar tanpa _double-lids_ , bibirnya kecil dengan warna merah seperti apel masak, dan sial—dia menggemaskan sekali!

Baekhyun mulai merasakan gejala-gejala tidak enak pada tubuhnya. seketika otaknya dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan negatif seperti; _'Pemuda pendek itu siapanya Chanyeol?' 'Dia kekasih Chanyeol atau adiknya?'_

Disana, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan pemuda mungil itu dan membawanya masuk kedalam sebuah toko tepat disebelah toko gitar yang dituju Baekhyun.

Demi tuhan, dia menggenggam tangannya! Mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih?

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Toko sebelah adalah sebuah toko perhiasan, mau apa Chanyeol dan pemuda pendek —yang tidak mungkin adalah kekasihnya— itu kesana? Tidak mungkin membeli cincin untuk bertunangan 'kan?

Oh sial, Baekhyun semakin mengencangkan gigitannya pada bibir bawahnya. Apa dia harus mengikuti dan mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol disana?

"Tidak! Jika aku kesana, maka aku akan salah paham. Aku tetap akan membelikannya gitar, aku yakin mereka bukan sepasang kekasih." Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Lalu selanjutnya Baekhyun berlari menuju toko perhiasan itu dan masuk kedalamnya.

Ternyata rasa penasaran dan curiganya lebih besar daripada rasa keinginannya untuk memberikan Chanyeol hadiah sebuah gitar.

Baekhyun duduk disebuah kursi yang sudah disediakan didalam toko. Tepat beberapa langkah dari posisi Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri seraya melihat-lihat beberapa macam perhiasan dari balik etalase kaca. Pemuda mungil itu menajamkan indera pendengarannya kali ini, berusaha menangkap percakapan antara Chanyeol dan lelaki manis disebelahnya. iya, sebut saja Baekhyun menguping.

"Bisa kau tunjukan padaku beberapa sepasang cincin _gold-silver_ yang bagus?" Chanyeol berujar pada seorang pegawai didepannya. Pegawai wanita didepannya mengangguk dan memilihkan beberapa sepasang cincin untuk Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa dia membeli sepasang cincin?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Nah, tuan. Ini ada beberapa sepasang cincin yang sering dipesan oleh sepasang kekasih yang ingin bertunangan atau melangsungkan pernikahan. Seperti _Tiny heart_ _couple rings in Sterling silver_ atau _Endless love 925 Sterling Silver_ ini." Pegawai itu menunjukan sepasang cincin dengan ukiran hati ditengah-tengahnya. Cukup cantik, tetapi Chanyeol terlihat tidak minat sama sekali.

"Bagaimana Minnie-hyung? Kau menyukainya?"

Mata Baekhyun langsung mendelik melihat Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu pada pemuda kecil disebelahnya. _Ja-ja-jadi…apa mereka berpacaran dan hendak bertunangan, begitu? Lalu, aku ini apa Chanyeol?!_ —jerit isi hati Baekhyun.

"Hei, kenapa bertanya padaku? Pilihlah sesuai keinginanmu, Chanyeol-ah." Pemuda kecil disebelah Chanyeol itu tersenyum manis yang membuat Baekhyun ingin menjedukan kepalanya pada etalase didepannya. Chanyeol memang sepertinya menyukai yang kecil-kecil dan manis seperti itu.

"Atau _the Heartbreath couple rings 158_ ini?" Pegawai itu menunjukan sebuah cincin dengan pola _heartbreath_ ditengah-tengahnya.

"Wah, ini bagus juga!" Chanyeol berseru senang.

"Tetapi kami punya sepasang cincin yang keluaran terbaru, dan kebetulan kami belum mempromosikannya hari ini. Jadi jika anda orang pertama yang membeli sepasang cincin ini, kami akan memberikan anda diskon besar."

"Coba tunjukan padaku bagaimana bentuknya?" tukas Chanyeol. sebenarnya dia sudah tertarik dengan cincin _heartbreath_ itu, tetapi mendengar ada sepasang cincin keluaran terbaru membuat Chanyeol bimbang. Biasanya keluaran terbaru, belum ada yang memilikinya. Intinya itu adalah _limitet edition_ —menurut Chanyeol.

"Nah, ini adalah _Initial Ring Personalized Rose Gold Ring_. Belum ada yang memakainya, karna ini keluaran terbaru dan belum ada yang mengetahuinya selain anda, tuan."

Chanyeol memandangi cincin yang berada didepan matanya itu. Cincin itu tidak mempunyai lingkaran sempurna, dalam arti lain cincin itu mempunyai dua ujung yang memberikan sebuah celah sempit. Cincin itu terdapat inisial huruf _C_ dan _B_ di masing ujungnya.

"Woah, cantik sekali." Lelaki disebelah Chanyeol berkomentar dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Kau menyukainya? Oh lihat ini! Ada inisial huruf _B_ disini! Kenapa pas sekali ya?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Huruf B? inisial namanya juga adalah huruf B, tetapi apa cincin yang Chanyeol sudah setujui untuk membelinya itu adalah untuknya?

"Inisial B? itu cocok untukmu, _Baozi~_ "

Nyatanya Baekhyun salah besar.

Chanyeol tengah tertawa pada lelaki disebelahnya yang ia sebut ' _Baozi_ ' disertai kedua tangan besar Chanyeol yang mencubit pipi lelaki manis itu dengan gemas. Pemandangan itu membuat suasana hati Baekhyun memburuk. Sial, apa Chanyeol sudah secepat itu melupakannya dan berniat bertunangan dengan orang lain?

Bahkan Chanyeol memberikan senyuman idiotnya itu untuk si _Baozi._ Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang menginjak-nginjak dadanya lalu memotong organ dalamnya secara perlahan-lahan. Nyeri sekali.

"Aku akan mencoba memasangkannya dulu dijarimu." Chanyeol tersenyum dan memasangkan cincin cantik itu dijari manis si _Baozi_.

Adegan itu menjadi adegan paling buruk diantara adegan lain dimata Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu heboh meneriaki agar Chanyeol tidak melakukan hal itu. tentu saja Baekhyun berteriak didalam hati—karna dirinya masih cukup waras untuk benar-benar berteriak didepan Chanyeol.

 _Jangan Chanyeol, jangan! JANGAN! JANG_ —

"Pas!" Chanyeol dan pemuda manis disebelahnya berkata dengan bersamaan lalu tertawa satu sama lain.

Mata Baekhyun mengerjab-ngerjab dengan cepat—sebuah pertanda jika dirinya sebentar lagi akan menangis. Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan melihatnya. dia ingin berteriak didepan Chanyeol, memukul wajah idiotnya atau mencekiknya kalau perlu. tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan itu semua. Memangnya siapa dirinya untuk Chanyeol? apa haknya untuk melarang Chanyeol berdekatan dengan orang lain?

Baekhyun bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Park Chanyeol.

Maka dengan langkah cepat-cepat, Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari sana dengan mata yang sudah berair.

"AKU TIDAK SUDI DATANG KE TOKO INI LAGI! SAMPAI KAPANPUN! KEPARAT KALIAN KEPARAT!"

* * *

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Itu pertanyaan yang kelima kalinya yang dilontarkan oleh Luhan dan Jongdae pada Baekhyun yang tengah memakan Jajangmyeon didepan mereka. Dan untuk yang kelima kalinya Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya.

Luhan meringis melihat cara makan Baekhyun yang terkesan bar-bar. Itu adalah mangkuk Jajangmyeon ketiga yang ia pesan. Dengan tubuh sekecil itu memangnya dia mau memakan beberapa porsi lagi?

"Baek, aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja—ayo berhenti makan sebelum tubuhmu seperti anak kerbau."

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung." Baekhyun membuka suaranya disela-sela kunyahannya pada mie bersaus hitam itu. Dia bahkan terlihat kesusahan sekali saat menelannya. Jelas-jelas sudah sangat kenyang, namun masih terus melahapnya.

"Bukannya apa-apa,kau makan mie itu seraya menangis. Aku khawatir ada lelehan dari dalam hidungmu yang tercampur kedalam Jajangmyeon itu." ceplos Jongdae yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan di kepalanya. Pelakunya adalah Luhan.

"Baekhyun jika kau masih memakan itu, aku akan segera membelah perutmu dan mengeluarkan isi dalamnya semua!" ancam Luhan. "Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku, Byun."

Memang dasarnya Baekhyun adalah anak yang penurut, maka dia menghentikan acara makannya sesuai dengan perintah —atau ancaman— Luhan. omong-omong, Luhan itu memiliki bibit-bibit psikopat. Baekhyun ngeri membayangkan perutnya dibelah secara perlahan-lahan oleh pemuda asal Tiongkok itu.

"Jika kau ada masalah bercerita saja." Jongdae meraih sebuah tissue dan membersihkan sisa-sisa bumbu yang menodai sudut bibir Baekhyun. Jika biasanya Baekhyun selalu menuduh Jongdae macam-macam jika anak itu menyentuhnya, maka sekarang tidak. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan menerima perlakuan Jongdae yang _manis_ itu.

Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya dengan gerakan menggemaskan. Hidung kecilnya pun sudah memerah, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang habis menangis.

"Chanyeol akan bertunangan." Baekhyun berujar pelan. Dia tidak habis pikir pada Chanyeol. baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun dan sekarang dia sudah berencana untuk bertunangan? Yang benar saja, pasti Chanyeol hanya bermain-main dengan Baekhyun. Keparat Park! Baekhyun bersumpah akan memenggal kepalanya— _jika bisa_.

"Hoh?" Luhan dan Jongdae membuka suaranya bersamaan.

"Aku melihatnya membeli sepasang cincin bersama seorang lelaki berwajah manis siang tadi. Chanyeol bahkan memasangkan cincin itu padanya! Bagaimana aku tidak seperti ini?" Baekhyun mengusap matanya berkali-kali agar kedua orang didepannya tidak melihat airmatanya. Menangis didepan teman adalah hal yang memalukan untuk Baekhyun. Harga diri adalah yang nomor satu, oke.

"Kenapa masalahnya jadi serumit ini?" gumam Luhan. "Kau yakin mereka akan bertunangan?"

"Kau pasti salah lihat. Matamu 'kan hanya segaris." Ceplos Jongdae.

"Walau mataku hanya segaris tetapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, idiot! Chanyeol bahkan mempunyai panggilan kesayangan untuk calon tunangannya. _Baozi_."

" _Baozi_?" ulang Luhan.

"Apa Chanyeol bertunangan dengan sebuah bakpau?" gumam Jongdae seraya berfikir keras.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu seseorang bernama Xiumin?" tanya Luhan.

"Mana aku tahu. Tetapi Chanyeol sempat memanggilnya Minnie-hyung." Sungut Baekhyun. Kentara sekali dia sedang sangat kesal.

Luhan terdiam. Mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu selanjutnya menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya. "Ternyata benar. Dia adalah Xiumin, teman lamaku! Jadi dia akan bertunangan dengan Chanyeol?"

"Teman lamamu?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias. "Apa seseorang yang bernama _Baozi_ itu memiliki tubuh mungil? Mata sipit tanpa _double-lids_? Senyum yang seperti hamster? Manis?" serbu Luhan yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Baekhyun. Perkataan Luhan memang benar semua.

"Dia benar-benar teman lamaku, Baek! Woah! Chanyeol beruntung sekali bisa bertunangan dengannya. Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik dan berpikiran dewasa. Dia tidak mungkin akan mengecewakan Chanyeol. Xiumin juga seorang yang—"

"H—hyung.." interupsi Jongdae disela-sela perkataan Luhan yang menggebu-gebu. "Jangan lanjutkan ucapanmu, Baekhyun sudah menangis duluan."

"YATUHAN! BAEKHYUN MAAFKAN AKU!"

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan lesu menuju _restroom_ yang ada distudio penyiaran. Mungkin istirahat beberapa menit sebelum siaran membuat keadaannya membaik sedikit. Tetapi sepertinya tuhan tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk beristirahat. Dia melihat banyak orang diruang utama studio. Salah satunya disana ada Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum idiot seperti biasanya bersama Sehun dan Suho.

Baekhyun menunduk, memijat pelipisnya singkat, lalu menggeram kecil. Brengsek, kenapa dia harus dipertemukan dengan Chanyeol dalam keadaan seperti ini? Baekhyun bahkan belum bisa mengeyahkan Chanyeol dari fikirannya barang satu menitpun. Lelaki itu ingin bertunangan, dan Baekhyun harus melupakannya. Serius, cinta itu membuat kepala Baekhyun ingin meledak.

"Abaikan saja, Baekhyun. Abaikan saja. Ayo lanjutkan jalanmu ke _restroom_." Gumam Baekhyun terus berjalan, melewati beberapa pegawai yang entah mengapa tengah berkumpul disana. firasat Baekhyun mengatakan, ada hal buruk yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

"Teman-teman semua, aku minta perhatiannya sebentar." Chanyeol bertepuk tangan singkat untuk mengalihkan fokus semua orang disana kearah dirinya.

Orang-orang disana mengalihkan pandangannya, dan beralih kearah sosok paling tinggi disana. berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang masih berjalan lunglai, tanpa memerdulikan suara bass Chanyeol yang sejujurnya Baekhyun sukai itu.

"Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf karna mengganggu waktu kalian. Tetapi tenang saja, aku sudah meminta izin pada Boss kalian. Jadi kalian tidak perlu takut akan dipotong gaji hanya karna aku mengumpulkan kalian disini." Disebelah Chanyeol, Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum seperti biasanya—walau dalam hatinya mungkin sedang merutuki sepupunya yang menunda penyiaran lagi.

" **Aku ingin mengumumkan pertunanganku malam ini."** Chanyeol menunjukan wajah cerianya ke semua orang. Menandakan suasana hatinya yang sedang sangat baik. Orang-orang disana pun berseru dan sebagian bertepuk tangan, merasa ikut bahagia dengan pengumuman Chayeol. Berbeda dengan pemuda mungil yang berada dibarisan belakang orang-orang tersebut. Baekhyun menghentikan jalannya dan tatapan matanya langsung kosong.

"Per-pertunangan?" Baekhyun merenung sejenak. Mematung bagai orang tak bernyawa seraya mengulangi perkataan Chanyeol didalam otaknya yang sulit untuk berfikir keras itu. semuanya seolah-olah berhenti saat itu, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk melihat kearah Chanyeol.

Terkutuklah! Chanyeol terlihat bahagia sekali.

Dan itu malah membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis meraung-raung dan mengutuk siapa saja yang ada disini.

" _Mwoya?_ Jadi dia benar akan bertunangan?" Baekhyun mendengar suara Jongdae disebelahnya, tetapi ia tidak pedulikan. Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke _restroom_ , dan entah kenapa sifat penasarannya itu mendesaknya agar tetap disini. Menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan Chanyeol umumkan lagi—walau seribu persen Baekhyun yakin, dirinya akan berakhir menangis lagi setelah mendengarnya.

"Aku—mungkin caraku ini tidak spesial dan tidak seromantis pasangan lainnya saat hendak melamar kekasihnya. Tetapi dengan membuktikan rasa sayangku didepan kalian semua, aku yakin kekasihku ini akan turut bahagia. Karna dia seseorang yang tidak peduli dengan hal-hal yang romantis sekalipun. Dia hanya perlu bukti. Karna sampai saat ini, dia masih ragu-ragu padaku. Tetapi walalupun seperti itu, aku yakin dia mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya. Dia memang agak bodoh untuk menyadari itu." Chanyeol terkekeh singkat, yang dipenglihatan Baekhyun adalah cara tertawa yang sangat tampan. Chanyeol yang didepan sana, terlihat sangat berbeda—dia bersikap dewasa dan menawan. Tidak lagi bertingkah idiot seperti biasanya.

"Beruntung sekali si _Baozi_ itu." gumam Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Menahan hasratnya untuk menangis. Uh, sudah cukup hari ini dia banyak mengeluarkan airmata. Baekhyun tidak mau menangis lagi. Itu memalukan sekali.

"Kekasihku itu…dia seseorang yang sangat manis dan ceria. Dia unik, karna cepat marah tetapi cepat kembali tersenyum. Membicarakan senyuman, dia adalah pemilik senyuman terbaik dimuka bumi ini. Akan ada bulan sabit dimatanya ketika dia tersenyum. Dia cantik dan mempesona. Tingkahnya juga kekanakan, dan dia itu sok kuat. Berusaha menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, walau kenyataannya tidak bisa." Chanyeol mengulas sebuah senyum, yang Baekhyun yakin sedang terbayang-bayang oleh sosok Xiumin, kekasihnya. Memikirkan itu membuat kepala Baekhyun mendidih, dan sesak tiba-tiba menjalari rongga pernapasannya.

"Chanyeol terlalu banyak memuji, dia pasti sangat menyukai tunangannya." Komentar Jongdae yang semakin membuat Baekhyun geram bukan main. Rasanya ingin sekali menghantam kepala Jongdae dengan kursi kayu.

 _Uh, tenanglah Baek. dirimu menjadi sensi sekali malam ini._

"Aku sangat menyayanginya hingga rasanya ingin sekali menjadikannya sebagai milikku seutuhnya. Cinta ini membuat otakku tidak waras. Dan malam ini…aku akan melamarnya dihadapan kalian semua. Kalian akan menjadi saksinya."

Bisik-bisik para pegawai terdengar ditelinga Baekhyun. Mengira-ngira siapa orang beruntung yang akan pemuda tampan itu lamar malam ini. Para pegawai wanita menahan jeritannya, karna iri—ingin juga diperlakukan seperti ini.

" **Dan seseorang yang sangat kusayangi itu ada disana."**

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik saat jari panjang Chanyeol menunjuk kearah dirinya. Membuat beberapa pegawai yang berada didekat Baekhyun minggir, memberi celah untuk Chanyeol melihat.

 _A—apa? Apa-apaan ini?_

Tidak mungkin. Baekhyun pasti sedang berhalusinasi karna terlalu memikirkan pemuda itu terus-terusan. Hingga berkhayal Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sebagai seseorang yang Ia sayangi. Maka dari itu Baekhyun menengok kesamping kanan-kirinya, mencari-cari seseorang selain dirinya yang ditunjuk Chanyeol. tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disebelahnya, termasuk Jongdae yang entah sudah kemana.

Kini Baekhyun menoleh kebelakangnya. Dan yang ia lihat membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Tepat dibelakangnya ada Xiumin yang tengah tersenyum manis memandangnya. Baekhyun yakin orang yang ditunjuk Chanyeol adalah lelaki manis itu. Brengsek. Dirinya memang terlalu mengharapkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk, mengusap airmatanya. Tidak mau lagi memandang kearah Chanyeol. sudah cukup Baekhyun merasa terluka hari ini. Sial, seharusnya ia segera pergi ke _restroom_ saja tadi dan melewati pengumuman tersial ini. Melihat Chanyeol memasangkan cincin kepada Xiumin untuk kedua kalinya? _Hell,_ Baekhyun tidak sudi sama sekali.

Baekhyun hendak melangkah, beranjak pergi dari sana. Tetapi sebuah tangan sudah terlebih dahulu menggenggam telapak tangannya dengan erat, dan hangat. Baekhyun menahan nafas, dan melihat siapa pelaku yang menggenggam tangannya. Mata sipit Baekhyun yang sembab, membelalak lucu saat melihat Chanyeol tahu-tahu sudah dihadapannya dengan senyuman menawannya.

"C—chanyeol.." gumam Baekhyun terbata-bata. Dia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali membuat dirinya terlihat seperti kucing manis yang terbuang dijalan. Apa ini hanya halusinasi Baekhyun? Tetapi rasa hangat dan eratnya genggaman tangan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sadar ini semua asli dan nyata.

Chanyeol dihadapannya. Menggenggam tangannya. Tersenyum padanya. Dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

Lutut Baekhyun lemas. Ingin jatuh saja rasanya.

"Teman-teman semua, ini adalah kekasihku yang bodoh itu." Chanyeol mengunci tatapan Baekhyun dengan pandangannya. Membuat Baekhyun bisa saja jatuh pingsan sekarang. Apa-apaan semua ini? _Kekasih?_ Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya? Apa maksudnya? Baekhyun butuh penjelasan sekarang.

"Buktinya dia sekarang hanya terdiam dengan wajah bodohnya itu. bukankah pria manis ini memang bodoh? Tetapi sayangnya, aku sudah sangat mencintainya. Bahkan terlalu mencintainya, hingga membuatku ikut bodoh. Dan tidak bisa menjauhinya walau sedetikpun." Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan mengusap jejak airmata disana dengan gerakan lembut. Seolah-olah kulit Baekhyun akan terkelupas jika diperlakukan kasar sedikit.

"Apa yang membuat kau menangis, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan sarat akan khawatir.

"Kau, brengsek. Kau!" Baekhyun memukuli dada Chanyeol dengan brutal disertai isakannya. Persetan dengan banyak orang disini! Baekhyun hanya ingin leluasa mengeluarkan segala kemarahannya pada si idiot Park.

Chanyeol segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, melampiaskan rasa rindunya pada si mungil itu. "Maafkan aku Baek, apa aku sangat keterlaluan padamu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pemuda kecil itu ditoko perhiasan? Kalian membeli cincin untuk pertunangan kalian 'kan? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau memelukku didepan calon tunanganmu? Apa kau sengaja membuatnya terluka, idiot? Kau bajingan, Chanyeol! Aku membencimu.." pukulan Baekhyun melemah seiring tubuhnya yang ia biarkan bertumpu sepenuhnya didalam pelukan Chanyeol. membenamkan wajahnya didada pemuda itu dan terisak menjadi-jadi.

"Kau salah paham, astaga." Chanyeol mendesah berat. Jadi benar tadi siang seseorang yang Ia curigai itu adalah Baekhyun yang menguntitnya? Pantas saja Chanyeol merasa tidak asing dengan gerak-geriknya. Dia mendekap erat kepala Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan si mungil itu. dia pasti kecewa sekali, Chanyeol merasa menjadi penjahat mengetahui Baekhyun menangis karnanya.

Dia melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dari saku celananya.

"Apa yang kau lihat adalah cincin ini?" Chanyeol menunjukan sebuah cincin dengan inisial _C_ dan _B_ yang cantik. Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, dan mengusap hidungnya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat cherry.

"Iya, _C_ untuk Chanyeol dan _B_ untuk Baozi. Benarkan?"

"Mana sudi aku bertunangan dengannya!" sahut pemuda kecil dibelakang mereka, yang bernama Xiumin itu. "Lagi pula kami bersaudara, Baekhyun. Kau salah paham. Dia hanya mengajakku kesana untuk mencocokan cincin itu dijariku. Karna ukuran jari kita hampir sama." Jelas Xiumin.

" _C_ untuk Chanyeol, dan _B_ untuk Baekhyun."ujar Chanyeol. dia memandang kedalam mata Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Mata yang sangat Chanyeol sukai karna kerlapan keceriaannya disana. "Kau tahu jika aku hanya mencintaimu, Baekkie."

"Tapi—kemarin..kau," Baekhyun tergagap karna rasa gugup dan perasaan leganya karna Xiumin dan Chanyeol hanyalah sebatas sepupu. Itu artinya mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih yang Baekhyun kira. "Kau…sangat arogan dalam membalas pesan-pesanku, kau menjauhiku, dan kau tidak menghubungiku seperti yang kemarin-kemarin."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun. "Karna kau harus tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang sama sekali tidak peduli padamu."

Baekhyun tertohok mendengar kalimat pedas itu. sial, Chanyeol meninju keras hatinya. "Sangat tidak menyenangkan bukan?" ujar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Dia menggemaskan sekali! Chanyeol rasanya ingin memeluknya erat-erat lagi dan mengecupi seluruh bagian wajahnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin membuat Baekhyun mengejarnya lebih lama, namun perasaan rindunya mendesaknya untuk segera menghentikan itu semua. Menjadi seorang pengganggu Byun Baekhyun yang selalu memperhatikannya, membuat Chanyeol tidak betah lama-lama untuk membiarkan Baekhyun berusaha lebih jauh. Mental Baekhyun tidak sekuat Chanyeol. dia mudah menyerah, dan Chanyeol pantang menyerah walau sering diketusi oleh si mungil. Baekhyun mudah kesal, dan Chanyeol penyabar. Baekhyun tidak berani mengatakan perasaannya secara terbuka, dan Chanyeol selalu menyatakan perasaannya terang-terangan.

Mereka berbeda.

Maka dari itu Chanyeol yang harus berusaha lagi. _toh_ Chanyeol sudah tahu isi hati Baekhyun sekarang. Si mungil itu memang mencintainya juga. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun akan menolaknya lagi kali ini. Lagipula jika Baekhyun menolaknya, Chanyeol sudah siap-siap membawanya kabur dan segera menikahinya malam ini juga. Itu tekad Chanyeol!

"Kita lupakan masalah yang lalu-lalu. Sekarang, apa kau mau menjadi milikku, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang kearah Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Perlahan-lahan wajah Baekhyun memerah dan memanas. Dia melirik ke segala arah, semua orang sedang menunggu-nunggu jawaban darinya. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa melihat Luhan dan Jongdae memelototinya, memberi _gesture_ jika Baekhyun menolak maka dirinya akan mati ditangan mereka. Menyeramkan sekali mereka.

Akhirnya Baekhyun dengan gerakan malu-malunya, mengangguk kecil pada Chanyeol. "Aku mau…menjadi tunanganmu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan memasangkan cincin cantik itu di jari manis nan lentik milik Baekhyun. Membuat semua orang disana yang tadinya terdiam serius, menjadi riuh. Bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, yang paling ramai adalah Jongdae—tentunya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah matang.

"Aku tahu—dan aku lebih mencintaimu."

Tepat setelah balasan Chanyeol. bibir mereka bertemu. Chanyeol merunduk sedikit, dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Merasakan lipatan kenyal nan manis yang selama ini Chanyeol idam-idamkan. Beruntung, Baekhyun membalas ciumannya dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol dengan erat. Mereka menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing lewat sebuah ciuman. Ciuman lembut sarat akan kasih sayang. kini Baekhyun sudah sadar, Chanyeol memanglah seseorang yang bisa melengkapi hidupnya. Dia mengerti diri Baekhyun lebih dari yang Baekhyun tahu. Hanya Chanyeol lah yang mampu membuat Baekhyun mengerti bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang.

Malam ini, Chanyeol bahagia bukan main. Rasanya ingin mengelilingi kota Seoul dan mengumumkan ke semua orang jika Baekhyun sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Oh, oh! Teman-teman! lihatlah ada orang tampan yang _single_ disini. Mengertilah perasaanku, kawan!" seru Jongdae mengacaukan segalanya, dia menutup matanya, tidak mau melihat adegan _Kisseu_ disana. Xiumin yang berada disebelahnya tertawa kecil, berbeda dengan orang-orang yang melemparkan _deathglare_ untuk penyiar radio berwajah kotak itu.

"O—oh, ada makhluk manis disebelahku." Jongdae tersipu kecil melihat cara Xiumin menertawakan dirinya.

"Jangan mulai, Jongdae." Suho memutar bolamatanya, jengah. "Dia sepupuku. Awas jika kau berani mendekatinya!" ancam sang boss.

"Aku rela jika kau memotong gajiku..asal aku dikenalkan dengannya. Bagaimana boss Kim yang terhormat?" Jongdae melancarkan aksi merayunya.

Suho terkekeh berbahaya. "Oh, kau memang tahu diriku, Jongdae. Kau boleh mendekatinya."

"YIHAAAAAA!"

"Sampai kapan mereka akan berciuman?" desah Sehun malas. Luhan menyenggol perut kekasihnya dengan siku kecilnya seraya terkikik. "Jangan iri begitu Sehun-ah, aku ada disampingmu."

Sehun menoleh kearah kekasih manisnya, lalu tersenyum miring. "Jangan menggodaku disaat seperti ini, Luhan."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak tahan?" Luhan tersenyum jahil dan memainkan bibir Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya. Sehun menggeram kecil, benar-benar rusa ini…dia minta di _hajar_ sepertinya. Lantas, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Luhan. berbisik pelan dengan nada berbahaya. "Kau berhutang padaku tiga ronde, malam ini."

Sementara itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyudahi ciuman mereka. Wajah mereka memerah saat menyadari semua orang masih memandang kearahnya. Uh, ini memalukan sekaligus menyenangkan disaat bersamaan.

Saat Chanyeol ingin berbicara lebih lanjut tentang perasaannya, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berkulit _Tan_ datang dengan membawa banyak tentengan ditangannya. Dengan canggung, pemuda yang entah berasal dari mana itu berjalan kearah kerumunan itu dan melirik-lirik kesegala arah. Mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari semua orang disana. Chanyeol bahkan menggeram rendah karna pemuda itu mengganggu acaranya untuk mengatakan perasaannya lebih detail ke Baekhyun.

"Urh..permisi. apa disini ada DJByun dan DJLu?" tanya pemuda itu canggung.

Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedang menempel erat bersama kekasih masing-masing langsung mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku!"

Pemuda berkulit _Tan_ itu tersenyum—senyum yang sangat mematikan,karna terlampau mempesona. Wajahnya seketika berbinar cerah melihat dua orang pemuda mungil yang mengangkat tangannya itu. "Aku Kim Jongin. Kalian ingat?"

Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat. Kim Jongin? Dia lebih seksi dan tampan dari bayangan mereka berdua.

"Aku membawa makanan untuk kalian berdua karna sudah membantuku kemarin malam. Kita makan bersama, bagaimana?" Jongin mengangkat bawaannya, memberitahu Baekhyun dan Luhan. kedua penyiar radio berwajah manis itu memekik girang dan segera menghambur kearah Jongin.

"Ayo kita makan bersama, Jongin-ssi! Omong-omong,kau tampan sekali ya? Hehe."

"Dimana kita akan makan bersama? Aku mau, asalkan denganmu."

Dan selanjutnya, ketiga orang itu pergi dengan santai, keluar dari studio seraya melempar senyum satu sama lain.

Semua orang disana terdiam. Beberapa pegawai bahkan pergi diam-diam saat melihat aura tidak menyenangkan yang menguar diruangan itu. Jongdae, Suho dan Xiumin bahkan harus berjalan pelan-pelan saat melewati Chanyeol yang menggeram bahaya.

"Y—YAK! LUHAN! KEMBALI KAU!" Itu teriakan menggema Sehun dan segala kemurkaannya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! KITA BAHKAN BARU SAJA RESMI MENJADI SEPASANG KEKASIH. YATUHAN! BRENGSEK KAU KIM JONGIN!"

Terkutuklah seseorang yang bernama Kim Jongin itu.

* * *

 **FINAL!**

* * *

 **OMAKE.**

Baekhyun menggeliat kecil saat ponselnya berdering keras. pemuda mungil itu melenguh saat berusaha membuka matanya yang terpejam lelap. Uh dia masih sangat mengantuk. Siapa orang keparat yang menghubunginya di jam dua pagi ini? Baekhyun berusaha mendudukan dirinya, tetapi sesaat desisan sakit keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa nyeri sekali. Ini akibat ulah kekasihnya dengan segala nafsu brengseknya itu semalam. Padahal mereka baru resmi berpacaran, dan Chanyeol sudah menggagahinya—benar-benar sialan si Park itu.

 _Tetapi kau juga menikmatinya, Baekhyun._

Baekhyun melirik kesebelahnya. Chanyeol sudah tidak ada. Kemana perginya dia? Tidak mungkin pulang kerumah 'kan?

Wajah Baekhyun merona sesaat, mendapati dirinya memakai kemeja kebesaran milik Chanyeol. uh, bahkan harum tubuh lelaki itu kini melekat ditubuh Baekhyun. Membuat si manis itu teringat _kegiatan_ mereka semalam. Ah, itu seks pertama mereka. Menggairahkan dan menyenangkan sekali.

"Oh, aku malu mengingatnya." Baekhyun terkikik kecil dan segera meraih ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan. Itu adalah nomor yang Baekhyun tidak kenali. Entah siapa yang menghubunginya sekarang.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

Baekhyun mengernyit kala hanya mendengar suara deru nafas berat disana. membuat tubuhnya merinding tiba-tiba. "Ha—hallo? Siapa ini?"

Masih terdengar hembusan nafas disana, dan lalu mulai terdengar sebuah suara berat. _**"Baekhyun…kau menggoda sekali dengan kemeja putih kebesaran itu."**_

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, gugup. Dia melirik ke sekitar. Siapa kiranya seseorang tahu saat ini Baekhyun mengenakan setelan itu? Chanyeol! iya, pasti orang ini adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendecakan lidahnya geram, disaat seperti inipun kekasihnya masih bisa bermain-main misterius seperti dulu. Lihat saja, Baekhyun akan memukul kepalanya nanti.

Tetapi tunggu—suara orang ini…bukan suara Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengenali suara kekasihnya!

"K—kau siapa eoh?!" tanya Baekhyun panik. Takut-takut ada penguntit berada diflatnya, atau yang lebih parah…dia adalah hantu. Oh tidak mungkin, Baekhyun sudah tidak mempercayai hal itu lagi semenjak Chanyeol berpura-pura menjadi hantu.

" _ **Aku..penggemarmu."**_ suara diseberang sana tertawa mengerikan. Membuat Baekhyun mulai menggigil ketakutan. Sial dimana Chanyeol saat ini?

"Sayang, kau kenapa bangun?"

Baekhyun segera menghambur kepelukan Chanyeol saat kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba keluar dari pintu kamar mandi. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang hanya memakai selilit handuk dipinggangnya, dan mengabaikan dirinya yang hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran tanpa bawahan. Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. "C—channie, kau yang menghubungiku 'kan barusan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng bingung. "Tidak. Mana mungkin aku membawa ponsel saat mandi. Dan lagipula jarak kita sangat dekat untuk sekedar berteleponan, sayang." Jawab Chanyeol logis.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, gugup."La—lalu siapa yang meneleponku barusan? Dia bahkan tahu saat ini aku hanya memakai selembar kemejamu. Hanya ada kita berdua diruangan ini. Aku yakin."

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dalam diam. Lalu membulatkan matanya dengan horror.

"Baekkie, apa mungkin dia adalah hantu yang **asli**?"

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

 **a/n :**

Hai, hai, haaaaai.

Adakah yang nunggu ending FF ini?

 _Semuanya :_ _ **"KAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

Oke, maap. Gue tau ini lelet, lama, aneh, jelek, ga sesuai expectation kalian, banyak typo, ancur, gaje, nyleneh, sok romantis. Oke,maap-maap. Dan lagipula ini kepanjangan ya? 9K+ Wordsnya gaaaess!

Gue keasikan ngetik, jadi kepanjangan deh ya -_- yg mau muntah, silahkan dikantong kresek terdekat. IYA ANEH BGT INI FF SOALNYA, DUH. SOK ROMANTIS HUUH! /lemparin authornya/

Dan akhirnya FF ini berakhir jugaaaaa. Ah leganya. Buat yg nerror di PM, kotak review, fb dan bbm—gue udah tuntasin nih. Semoga kalian puas yaa;) dan maaff (lagi) dibagian akhirnya malah ada rated-m nyelip sedikit. Sorry ya haha.

Gimana? Puas engga? Apa? _**ENGGA? ENGGAAAA?**_

Tega nian kau padaku.

Yaudah ayo direview, komentarin bagaimana ancurnya ending ini. Dan insyaallah nanti gue bakal publish FF Chanbaek lagi (baru rencana ya, baru rencana) udah gue ketik sih prolognya di laptop, tapi ngepublishnya nanti aja kalo FF gue yg lain udah kelar. HUAHAHAHA/?

 **Sipp, akhir kata—thanks buat yg udah nunggu-nunggu cerita ini (kayak ada aja-_-) review, fav, follow. Aku cinta padamu aja deh ya:* Hailafyu.**

 **See you in other CB's FF guys!:D**

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Anggara Dobby.**_


End file.
